What Was Once Yours
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo one too many times,Kagome makes a rash descision to look for the Shikon Jewel Shards on her own.But,after a series of unfortunate events,Kagome finds herself having to choose between her hanyou and a certain demon lord.IKS
1. Break My Heart, Break Our Bond

_**Hey guys. Hehe, new fic. Hope you enjoy the very first chapter of 'What Was Once Yours'. Remember people, this is a **__**SesshKagInu**__** fic. So, you'll see a combination of the possible pairings. No **__**Yaoi**__** of course! Anyway, here it is. **_

_**Chapter 1: Break My Heart, Break Our Bond **_

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut. It would only be a couple of hours before they set out again. Right now, they could relax.

Miroku was off somewhere flirting with village women, and Sango had gone to hit him for each one. Shippo had found a new girl to play with, and Kaede was off helping with a birth.

Only her and Inuyasha were left in the hut. She felt kind of giddy, being alone with him. Inuyasha was hardly paying her any mind, though. He was sitting Indian-style with Tetsuiga cradled in his arms and his eyes closed.

She often wondered what the hell Inuyasha thought about, while he was like that.

Kagome cleared her throat. Inuyasha didn't move in the slightest.

Kagome did louder and more obnoxious and he opened one eye.

God, she loved his eyes. That amber color and that twinkle of mischief that was always there.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said, irritably.

"I, uh, wanna, know what you were thinking. Im just that bored." Kagome said. _Smooth Kagome, real smooth. NOT. _

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "What Im thinking? None of your business."

Kagome frowned. "Oh come on! You're always so secretive!"

Inuyasha growled. "And for a reason."

Kagome got up and walked on his side of the room. "Inuyasha, at least talk to me. Come on, Im bored." She said, kneeling in front of him.

Kagome didn't happen to notice that Inuyasha just turned a different color. A bright color. A bright _red_ color.

"I dont feel like talking wench." He said, trying to stare away from her. He couldn't take his eyes off her face, though. Kagome had a rare kind of beauty. Maybe it was because she was from the future, but then again, maybe she was just really, really, attractive.

At those current thoughts Inuyasha turned deep red. Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"Hey! Did you go deaf or something?" She said, reaching out to give him a small shove.

Surprising for her, Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could. Kagome gasped. What the hell was he doing?

Inuyasha kept a tight grip on Kagome's arm. He didn't know what possessed him to suddenly grab her. But he didn't wanna let go.

Kagome turned red now. "Inuyasha, what is it? W-why are you staring at me like that?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Inside his mind, he was comparing. The exact pros and cons of her and Kikyou. Kagome always had more color to her face than Kikyou. Kikyou was always pale. Kikyou made him feel peaceful after a meeting of theirs. Kagome tended to cry a lot, but he actually liked that about her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, waving her other hand in his face.

Inuyasha knew Kagome wanted him to let her go. But he couldn't. Not yet. He just wanted to be able to touch her for a little while longer.

Kagome was confused. Inuyasha just kept staring at her with a strange look in his eye. Was he remembering Kikyo like he was that one time before she came back to life? Kagome felt a pang at that possibility. He wasn't. Was he?

Inuyasha noticed how Kagome's eyes suddenly took on a sad hue. A much darker brown.

"Hey everybody, we're back!" Sango yelled, walking in the hut. Inuyasha instantly let go of Kagome's arm and somewhat pushed her away from him. A good ten feet away.

Miroku came in and so did Shippo. Miroku had on one of his trademark smiles. "So, what did you guys do for the past three hours?" (They weren't staring at each other for three hours, that's the whole number of hours they were left alone in general.)

"Nothing." Kagome said, flatly. Inuyasha took a side glance at her and she was just staring straight ahead.

Sango shrugged. "So, when do we head out?"

"Tomorrow." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome raised a brow. "Tomorrow? I thought we were going tod-

"We're going tomorrow!" Inuyasha cut her off, before going silent again.

Everyone stared at him strangely for a moment before resuming what they were doing. Which was pretty much nothing. Yup, nothing.

Miroku coughed. "This is quite awkward."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, where do you think Naraku is?" Sango asked, as a pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Probably in that same old dirty castle he's always in. Wonder if he makes Kagura clean it." Kagome said, aloud.

Everyone looked at her strangely. "Heh heh, nevermind." She said.

Soon enough, Kaede came in and started to make soup. "So, when do you young ones leave?"

"Tomorrow." Kagome said.

Kaede nodded. "Well, you'd best rest before then, you have a long journey ahead of you."

They all nodded.

"Kaede, how many shards of the jewel do you think there are?" Shippo asked.

Kaede laughed. "There's about as many shards as there is lives. Ye all have a long way to go."

They all nodded.

The group talked and what not, until it was night. Damn, Im lazy.

Anyway, it was night.

"Well, we should all go to bed. We've got a long day with no breaks ahead of us." Miroku said. Everybody nodded and got into sleeping positions.

33333333333333333333333333333

It had to be like 3 am. Kagome didn't care though. She woke up and found that Inuyasha was missing. Naturally she's worried, so she sets out to look for him. So, that's where that brings us now.

Kagome walked through the village out into the forest. Maybe Inuyasha was sleeping in the Goshinboku tonight. It wouldn't matter to her, as long as she knew he was alright.

She continued to walk until she reached the area of the forest where she was only a good twenty feet away from the Goshinboku.

She could see it's tall branches in sight. Her hope of finding Inuyasha stronger, she starts to run.

She runs, until, knowing Kagome, she eventually trips. But, lucky for her, she slides to a stop, painfully might I add, a good ten feet away from the Goshinboku, where she can see the show of a lifetime.

Kikyou is facing Inuyasha and is standing right in front of Inuyasha. She takes no notice to Kagome. She's not even the slightest bit aware that she's there.

"Kikyou, what did you come here for?" Inuyasha asks.

Kikyou shows no emotion whatsoever while she speaks. "Inuyasha, why do you still travel with Kagome?" (Kikyou's a little less evil and a little more respectable in this story.)

"Cause, she can detect the jewel shards."

Kagome frowned behind a nearby tree. That's all he ever thought of her as? A jewel detector?

"Inuyasha, do you love her?"

"Huh?"

"I said, do you love her?"

"K-Kikyou, I love you. O-o-only you." He said, stepping forward and embracing her.

Kagome's heart clenched in pain.

"Inuyasha, you seem unsure. Do you really love me?" Kikyou asked.

"Of course! I-I wouldn't lie to you." Inuyasha said, before his lips met her cold and clay ones. Yay, clay. Just kidding.

Kagome had seen enough. She turned around and chocked back a sob, then she slowly started to walk back towards the village area, quietly.

As she walked she thought about something. What if her friends were sick of her and Inuyasha's same old arguments over Kikyou? What if they wouldn't even bother with their sympathy this time? What if they just stopped caring?

She wouldn't risk them saying it, that was for sure. She made her way down another path separate from the village path. She started to jog. Then she started to run. Really fast.

She'd run all night, if she had to. She'd do Anything to run away from Kikyou. Anything to run away from her friends, anything to run away from Inuyasha.

Anything to run away from the pain.

_**Okay, Im sorry for the retardedly short first chapter. But, give me a break. Not too much to work with in the first chapter. Well, review. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: A Lone Girl And A Confession Made. **_

_**Question of the day: What would you do to get away from that kind of pain? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	2. Lone Girl And A Confession Made

_**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing last time, it seems I haven't lost my touch. Haha. Well, on with the fic!**_

_**Lone Girl And A Confession Made**_

Inuyasha still embraced Kikyo. He was starting to fidget now, mainly because of the words he just said. And this scent...? Salty. That's strange. He quickly looked around and saw no one there. Inuyasha gulped and took a deep breath.

"Kikyou, I-Im sorry. I cant do this." He said, backing out of her embrace.

Kikyou actually looked surprised. "What do you mean? What is this about?"

Inuyasha's eyes saddened. "I said that I loved you, but you're not the only person I love."

Kikyou smiled sadly. "I see. This is about Kagome, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I love her. And probably more than I love you. I just cant sit here and say I love you and only you."

Kikyou nodded. "I understand completely Inuyasha. Go find her and tell her that you love her."

Inuyasha nodded. "Im so sorry Kikyou. But, what are you gonna do?"

Kikyou smiled. "When Naraku is defeated, I will reach the Sacred Place at last. I'll be in peace."

"Okay. Goodbye Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled, running out of the forest clearing that held the Goshinboku and towards Kaede's village.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome continued to run. She wasn't even a little bit tired yet, and her legs were in perfect condition to run this fast. She had ran with the sweat and tears pouring down her face.

She had to get away. That was most important. Some say pain is inevitable, but she had every intention of running away from it. She had absolutely no idea where she'd go. But, she would camp out if she had to.

Kagome ran and ran. Just then a lighting bolt cracked over head. Kagome sighed. Great. Now she'd need to find a cave or something she could hide in. A loud clap of thunder gave way again, and Kagome ran even faster. Now she had to find a nice sized cave and go hide in it.

Kagome ran until she tripped over a root. "AHH!!!" Kagome screamed as she tumbled down a VERY steep hill.

"Ouch. Ow. Oomph. Ah!" She said, as she finally rolled down the hill, now getting wet, because it started raining. Hard.

Kagome coughed up dirt and rubbed her bruised knee. "This is great... me and the outdoors, Im starting to miss the others already." She said to herself. She felt a pang at her words then frowned. The others... did they know that she was missing?

They were probably still sleep. Kagome shrugged as she started walking and shivered. She didn't even bring any supplies! No food, no water, no extra clothes! What was she thinking at the moment? Oh well, too late to turn back now.

Kagome continued to walk with her arms wrapped around herself. Her hair was sticking to her neck and back and her cheeks were becoming pale. She walked until she heard a growl. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see a huge cat youkai that looked none too friendly. Well, technically, it was a lion youkai.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Heh heh, nice kitty. Good kitty. Good kitty that wont tear me to shreds." She said, slowly backing away.

The youkai growled and got ready to pounce. Kagome screamed like the true schoolgirl she is, and started running the other way.

"AH!! Somebody help me!!!" She yelled, running through the forest. The lion youkai was hot on her tail. She didn't know that lions were kings of the forest too!

Kagome was starting to get a cramp in her side, but she didn't stop running. Hmm. She wondered if she screamed, would it go away? Not likely.

Kagome heard a fierce roar from behind her and screamed. "Ah! Kami, help me!!" She yelled, running even faster. She looked back and the large cat was only three feet away. Kagome swallowed another scream and kept running.

That is, until she tripped. Kagome gasped and looked up in time to see the large beast pounce on her. Kagome tried to squirm free, but both her arms were being held down by the youkai's paws. She had to get out of this somehow. No way, was she gonna become this cat's midnight snack.

Kagome tried to calm herself down. The youkai growled in her face. The hairs on the back of her wet neck stood up immediately. "Ahh!" Kagome screamed.

The youkai suddenly swiped it's huge claws across her stomach. Her uniform ripped, and blood was quickly seeping through the torn fabric.

"Ahh!!!" Kagome shrieked in pain as she tried to hold her wound somehow.

The youkai licked it's paw and swiped at another area on her stomach again.

"Ahhh!!! Oh..." Kagome was loosing too much blood at once. She was starting to get a little dizzy, then she mustered up all the energy she had.

"Seriyoku...!" Kagome didn't get to finish the rest of the attack as she swiped harshly across the face.

"Ah! Seriyoku... bakuhastu!!" She finally managed to squeak out as she released a small, but strong, burst of spiritual energy out of her palm. The lion screeched and flew back against a tree. Kagome took this as her chance to escape.

Holding her wound, she started to limp as quickly as she could. She had to get away. At all costs. She groaned as more blood seeped in between her fingers.

"I have to get help or something..." She said, trying to limp a little faster. She could still see the youkai in the distance, and it was having a hard time standing up. That was absolutely perfect for her. She hoped it wouldn't stand completely until morning.

She grimaced and hissed in pain as the cold wind brushed against her wound. So much pain...

The rain was coming down very hard and her vision was starting to get blurry, but she couldn't stop moving.

She needed to find some place to hide from the oncoming lightning bolts. Not to mention, the hail that was sure to come.

"Ah..." Kagome squeaked out as she felt something hit her wound and wrap around her waist. Kagome noticed that someone was holding her. She looked and saw two figures that chuckled.

"Heh, Yoshiro, we got ourselves quite the prize now." One bandit looking man said.

Yoshiro nodded. "We sure do. Wonder what to do with a wounded and pretty thing like you?" He said, grinning evilly.

Kagome gulped. "You wont do anything to me! Pigs!" She yelled, trying to swing her leg at one of them.

The one named Yoshiro quickly dodged and grabbed her leg. Kagome's eye's widened as his hand started to travel up her leg.

"AHH! Pig!" She yelled, suddenly thrusting the other leg right into his mid-section. He coughed, and let her go. Kagome desperately tried to get away. The other one came from behind and used his sword sheathe to poke her in her wound. Hard.

"Ah! Let me go!!" She yelled, as another clap of thunder sounded over head.

Kagome grimaced at her wound that was now throbbing because of the idiot bandit. She swiftly turned around and kneed him right in a place a guy would not want to be kneed.

The bandit howled in pain while the other one still dealt with his hurting abdomen.

Kagome spit at them both, then she started running faster into the forest. Who knew that bandits were out this time of night? Kagome looked up and noticed that the sky was getting lighter, signaling that it was day time now, and that it was still raining.

Kagome shivered as she came to a clearing and heard the loudest clap of thunder ever. She screamed out of surprise and walked a little further into the clearing.

Her vision blurred again, and she fell on her knees, shivering. Her entire body was pale and her lips were almost blue.

There she laid, sprawled out on the ground. With dirt and blood caked in her hair from the bandits and youkai.

"Oh..."

She mumbled before she was surrounded by thick darkness.

_**Is that a cliffy? Who knows. Sorry for the short chap. Im kinda sick and I dont have too much energy to waste other than school. Man. My throat hurts. Well, review. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: You Of All People?!!?!**_

_**Question Of The Day: For the girls, if you had absolutely no experience fighting like Kagome, how would you get away from someone who is trying to assault you? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	3. You Of All People!

_**Hey guys. Here's the new update. Not much to say, except thanks for reviewing. On with the fic!**_

_**You Of All People?!?!?!?!?**_

Inuyasha groaned as he stretched from atop the tree he was in. He had slept in the Goshinboku last night, because he had to think about some things. He hopped down from the tree with a goofy grin on his face. Today was the day he'd tell Kagome he loved her.

Inuyasha had just entered the village before Miroku came running up to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku had a panicked look on his face. "Inuyasha! Something terrible has happened!"

Inuyasha seemed to finally pay attention. "What? What's happened?!"

"Lady Kagome has disappeared! We woke up, and she was gone!"

Inuyasha growled. "WHAT?!" He yelled, loud enough for the whole village to hear him.

"Yes. But all her things are still in Kaede's hut." Miroku said.

"Well, let's go then monk." Inuyasha said, running towards Kaede's hut while Miroku struggled to catch up.

333333333333333

Inuyasha busted into Kaede's hut to see that what Miroku said was true. Kagome was nowhere in sight, and her bedroll was still unmade like she had been laying there.

Shippo clocked Inuyasha upside the head. "Inuyasha! It's all your fault she's gone! You didn't protect her!"

Inuyasha growled and threw Shippo across the room. "Shut up! We'll find her runt!"

Sango interjected. "Inuyasha, we dont know where Kagome might be though. For all we know, she could be with Naraku!"

Miroku coughed. "Sango, we all would've sensed Naraku if he had been near last night. Or Kirarra would've woke us up."

Inuyasha nodded. "Miroku's right. I would've smelled him. For now, let's concentrate on sniffing Kagome out." He said.

Shippo quirked am eyebrow. "Didn't it rain last night? Her scent was probably washed away then."

Inuyasha plopped down on the floor. "Damn. Well, we'll look until we find her. We'll ask around."

Miroku and Sango nodded. "He's right. It's all we have to lead us, after all." Sango said.

Everyone nodded. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, let's get going."

Shippo groaned. "Already? I thought we-

"NOW!!" Inuyasha yelled, walking out of the hut.

The others cringed in fear before getting up and following after him.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome groaned as she regained consciousness. She could hear voices a little, and her head was pounding. Her entire body ached.

She slowly opened her eyes to see another big pair of brown eyes staring at her. Kagome groaned again. "R-Rin-chan?" Kagome asked weakly. She vaguely remembered seeing the little girl traveling with Sesshomaru. Why was she here in the middle of a forest?

"Kagome-chan! Rin is so happy to see you're alright!" The small girl said as she gave Kagome a bone-crushing hug.

Kagome winced in pain from her injuries and smiled weakly. "Rin-chan, can you tell me what happened? Why are you here?"

Rin laughed. "Me, Jaken-sama and Sesshomaru-sama found you in the forest. We're in a meadow now."

"Meadow?" Kagome asked, and sure enough, there they were in a meadow. There was a fire going and Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree with one hand lazily perched on his knee. Jaken sat grumbling at the fire.

"Sesshomaru saved me?" Kagome asked, sitting up some and realizing she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore. In fact, she was only wearing bandages wrapped around her whole upper body and she was only wearing her undergarments as a bottoms.

She blushed bright red. Then, Rin spoke. "Rin begged Sesshomaru-sama to help you. You were bleeding and your skin was really cold and clammy."

Kagome nodded. "Rin, where are my clothes?"

Rin smiled. "Oh, we tossed them in the fire." She said carelessly. (Rin is a little older in this story. She's about ten. When in the show and manga, she's probably 6.)

Kagome's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?!" She yelled. Rin didn't even blink. "We tossed them in the fire. Sesshomaru-sama said you smelled of Inuyasha, so we burned them."

"Then what does he expect me to wear?!" Kagome yelled, pulling a blanket that had been laying on her, tighter around herself.

Rin shrugged. "Dunno. You should ask him."

Kagome sighed. This was hopeless. Kagome got up with the blanket still wrapped behind her, and slowly approached Sesshomaru.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly.

Sesshomaru opened one eye. "What is it you want with me, miko?"

Kagome gulped, but then stood up tall and fearless. "I want to know what you intend to do about my clothes situation. Considering you burned my other ones."

Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow. "Nothing. In fact, you should be on your knees thanking this Sesshomaru for saving you."

Kagome fought to control her anger and not purify him on the spot. "Thank you? You burned my frickin' clothes! You expect me to walk around like this?!"

Sesshomaru said nothing more. Kagome took that as a sign that he was threw talking to her for right now. He didn't talk that much anyway. Kagome stomped back over to Rin.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. _I must be getting soft. I actually feel sorry for my brother's human wench._ He thought, as he opened one eye and saw Kagome sitting across from Rin with a red face.

Sesshomaru stood up gracefully and tossed some of his long hair back. Why did a majority of male inu youkai have to have waist-length hair? It was such a bother.

"Miko. You will travel with me for Rin's sake." He announced to Kagome, Rin, and Jaken.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse miko, I leave you to die out here injured." He said.

Kagome sighed. "Ya got me there. So, why could  
Rin possibly need me?"

"Caretaker." Was all Sesshomaru said, as Rin squealed with delight. Kagome had always thought Rin was a sweet little girl, she never would've thought she;d be her caretaker, nonetheless, traveling with Sesshomaru in general.

Kagome nodded. "And my name's Kagome, not miko."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He only stared at her for a moment before turning around to look at something.

Kagome sighed. She could only wonder what would happen while traveling with him. She was being forced to be a caretaker for Rin, but she didn't mind that much. Rin was a good kid, and at least she didn't have to really worry about getting attacked and or molested if she were by herself.

Rin laughed. "Kagome! I get to be with you all the time now!"

Kagome smiled. "You sure do. We're gonna have a lot of fun. Im gonna tech you how to do a lot of fun stuff."

Rin smiled and went to go tell Jaken about her new person to annoy.

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin push Jaken over and squeal.

"Miko."

Kagome turned her head at Sesshomaru's call. "Yes?"

"We will be leaving now. Gather Rin and Jaken." He said, walking ahead of her.

Kagome bit back a scowl. What was she, his servant? She was only Rin's caretaker for the moment.

"Rin! Jaken! We're leaving!" She yelled. Rin and Jaken scurried after Sesshomaru.

Kagome shook her head as she petted A-Un on the head, and held the reign thingies (things used on a horse I think) and walked behind them all.

Up front, Sesshomaru sighed as he thought. _I suppose I'll be making a stop at the castle. _

_**Incredibly sorry for the short chapter. It was longer than the last one, I think. Anyway, please review. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: Wardrobe **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do if you were in Kagome's exact position with Sesshomaru? As in, being saved and then forced to work for him in a way. (A/n I realize Sesshomaru is a little OOC. But, it's my story dammit!) **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	4. Wardrobe

_**Hey guys. This story kinda hasn't been updated in a while. But, Im solving that problem now! Thanks for the reviews, and on with the fic!**_

_**Wardrobe**_

Kagome sighed as she walked behind Sesshomaru and the rest while having to attend to Rin every couple of minutes. This obviously wasn't going to be easy. But, she'd have to tough it out, so long as she didn't have to go back to Inuyasha and the rest. Her mind wandered to Shippo often, and the other two, even Kaede. She did everything in her power, to not think about Inuyasha though. She didn't him anymore. She didn't want to need him anymore.

"Kagome-chan?" Rin said, tugging on Kagome's arm.

Kagome looked down at the young girl and smiled. "Yes, Rin?"

"Can you help Rin catch fish?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course. But, dont you want to wait until Sesshomaru stops?"

Rin shook her head. "Rin can get him to stop."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She said, curious to see what Rin would do.

Rin ran up to the front and tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve. Kagome saw him look down at her, probably with bored eyes, knowing him. Rin said something, and Sesshomaru was still quiet. It looked like he squinted for a moment, but then he nodded.

Rin ran back to Kagome with a huge smile on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru said that we can stop in a minute."

Kagome nodded. "Well, we're just going to have to get the best tasting fish, eh?"

Rin nodded. "Yes! I wont the biggest fish!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

Kagome laughed. "Save your excitement for when we actually get the fish."

Rin nodded. "Yes, Kagome-chan."

333333333333333333333333

Kagome ran in the river water with Rin. So far, they had no luck catching fish. They had caught one, but Rin accidentally dropped it in the water, and it swam away. But, they were having a good time, so who cares?

Kagome laughed as she slipped in the water trying to dive for a small fish. Rin laughed along with her.

"Kagome-chan sure is clumsy." Rin said, giggling.

Kagome smiled. "Dont I know it." She said, trying to catch another one. Oh, if anyone's wondering what the ll could she possibly be wearing, she's wearing that blanket from before, but she somehow managed to hem it up so that it'd like some type of long dress.

Rin squealed in delight as she held up a wiggling fish in her hands. "Kagome-chan! I caught one! I caught one!"

Kagome smiled. "Very good Rin. Let's try to catch at least two more."

Rin nodded. "Does Rin have to help you so that you don't fall in the water?" She asked, innocently.

Kagome laughed weakly. "No need. You can help catch more fish, if you like."

Rin nodded and stared at the water with predator eyes. Kagome chuckled under her breath as she looked in the water at the passing-by fish.

Kagome reached for the fish, but bit back a scream when she felt something grasp her leg. She struggled, then finally she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Rin quickly turned around at the noise, only to see Kagome dragged under water. Somehow.

Rin screamed, "Kagome-chan!"

333333

Kagome kicked and struggled to hold her breath while she was under water. Whatever is holding her, it certainly isn't human. She finally gets a glimpse of the creature when she kicks and flips back some. Hmm, wonder how well someone can flip in the water.

Anyway, the creature was hideous. It had black scaly skin, it had a bill, like a duck. It had something sticking out of it's head and had glowing green eyes. Kagome bit back another scream as she kicked at it again, this time her kick, charged with miko power. It hissed then retreated some, but only seconds later, it was coming after her again.

Kagome was slowly suffocating. She had been holding her breath for the longest now. Her vision blurred, as she kicked again, then after that last one, all she was complete and utter darkness.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome opened her eyes to have a blinding sunlight greet her. She groaned and then coughed up water. She looked around and saw that it was still in the afternoon. What had happened to her? She remembered her vision blurring, but what had happened after that? Did she pass out?

Rin's face suddenly blocked her view of the sunlight. "Kagome-chan, you're awake."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but only a squeak came out. Great, due to being in that water so long, she probably swallowed a good bit of it, and cant talk for a couple of hours.

Rin's smiled faltered a bit. "Kagome-chan? Why aren't you talking? You dont like Rin anymore?"

Kagome shook her head rapidly. Then pointed to her mouth made coming out motion with her hand.

Rin quirked a brow. "You need to throw up, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome shook her head again and sighed. She pointed to herself and made a 'no' sign with her hands, waving them back and forth. Then she used her other hand, to open and close it, as if she were talking.

Rin then finally got the message and smiled. "Kagome-chan cant talk."

Kagome nodded, vigorously.

Rin nodded. "Well, as long as you're alright it doesn't matter. Sesshomaru-sama saved you. He had come really quick after you went under the water."

Kagome nodded, then frowned. It was great and all that Sesshomaru bothered to save her, but now she was all wet.

Now in the only pair of 'clothes' she had, she was shivering, and soaking wet. She couldn't walk around wet.

Kagome stood up and looked around. Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree with one hand resting on his knee.

She walked over to him. Then, she remembered she couldn't speak.

She made the same motions she made with Rin, towards him. Sesshomaru didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, until after she was done.

"What is it, miko?"

Kagome made the mouthing motion again and Sesshomaru still had his bored look.

"You cant speak. Good for me."

Kagome's face turned red with anger. She pointed to her 'clothes' and then waved her hands in he air.

"I believe you are going insane, miko."

Kagome started to mouth her name by every syllable.

Sesshomaru turned his attention away from her. He stood up to his full height, practically towering over her. His full height was 6'2 by the way.

Kagome scowled and went back over to Rin. Kagome sighed and helped the young girl climb on top of A-Un. Rin gave her a questioning look, but still sat on top of him.

Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. She pursed her lips and made a 'after you' gesture. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, before walking ahead of them all. Jaken scrambled to catch up with him.

3333333

It was night, and they were still traveling. Rin had fallen asleep a long time ago and Kagome was still up with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Now, Jaken was walking along side A-Un, because he had gotten knocked on the head by Sesshomaru earlier, and out of fear, stayed back there.

"Hmp. I dont understand why Lord Sesshomaru bothers to bring you along. He should let some demon eat you." Jaken said.

Kagome shrugged. Her voice had come back a little and she could talk but not for a long time.

"I-it should be easier on you." She said, quietly.

Jaken sighed. "I suppose. That Rin is such a bother. It's pointless to even complain about her now. At least he can dump that awful child on you."

Kagome frowned. Rin wasn't awful. Jaken was just a big grump and used to quietness from traveling with Sesshomaru for years.

Kagome walked on, and then a thought occurred to her. Where the hell were they going? Nobody ever questioned it, was Sesshomaru just wandering around.

"Jaken, where are we going?" Kagome asked, quietly.

Jaken snorted. "To the castle, you pathetic, human, twit."

Kagome fought the urge to pick him up and throw him. "Castle? What castle?"

"This castle." She heard Sesshomaru say from up front. It was safe to assume that Sesshomaru had heard the small conversation from up front.

Kagome looked up, and there was indeed a castle. It was huge! It was made of complete stone, and on the front doors of it was a crescent moon symbol, like the one on Sesshomaru's forehead. The castle had to take up almost hundreds of acres of land. It was also safe to assume, that they were in the Western Lands now.

Kagome continued to stare in awe as the doors opened and they all walked in.

"This is your castle, Sesshomaru?" She asked, feeling her throat starting to get a little soar.

Jaken snorted. "It is Milord's castle and his father's old one. You need to learn more, you pathetic human."

Kagome fought the other urge to feed him to A-Un. She turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Why are we here?"

Sesshomaru walked down a separate hallway, leaving Kagome, Jaken, and Rin by themselves in the hallway.

"Jaken, take the miko to the seamstress." He called out, as he continued down the hall and rounded a corner.

Jaken groaned, while Kagome set Rin down.  
"He has a seamstress?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

Kagome shook her head. She'd best not use her voice too much tonight.

Rin yawned. "Rin's going to Rin's room." She said, skipping down the hallway.

_Why doesn't it surprise me that she has a room here?_ Kagome thought, as she followed Jaken down another hallway.

Jaken opened the door to a room with an elderly in youkai woman sitting at desk with pieces of fabric flung everywhere.

" Shiroi, you old hag! You were daydreaming again. Weren't you?"

Shiroi frowned at him. "Jaken, you senile imp, I was thinking of a good kimono pattern. What do you want and who's that human girl with you?"

Jaken huffed. "Lord Sesshomaru's brother's human wench. That little brat Rin, begged him to save her, so he did. Now she has to be Rin's caretaker."

Shiroi nodded. "Judging by her 'clothing' I'd say she needs a new getup."

"That's why we're here. Do what you want with her, I have to go find Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said, leaving the room.

Shiroi directed her attention to Kagome and stood up to inspect her. "What a rare beauty. Tell me, miko. What kind of clothing do you fancy?"

So much for saving her voice. "Just something simple. I dont really need anything too glamourous." Kagome said.

Shiroi nodded as her tail twitched. Then she chuckled. "I like you, child. And I dont like many humans. Especially mikos. Hmm, what would be right for you?" She said, gripping Kagome by her chin.

Kagome shrugged. She was really more concerned with if she could trust this demon. Shiroi could eat her in a mili-second.

"Child, dont look at me with such cautious eyes. I wont hurt you. Now, stand up straight so that I can take your measurements."

Kagome nodded. "Forgive me for what I thought, then." She said.

Shiroi waved a hand at her nonchalantly. "Dont even worry about it." She said, pulling her long white hair away from the front of her face. Guess I should mention what she's wearing. She was wearing practically a white version of miko robes. Everything on her was white. Her eye color, her hair, her pale skin that mirrored the color white.

Shiroi measured Kagome and sketched out a couple of possible outfits.

"Miko, what is your name?"

"My name is Kagome. Though, my new name seems to be miko now." She said.

Shiroi laughed. "You're probably tired. Go find Jaken about a room. By the time you find it, you're finished outfit will be in there."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Shiroi. I'll be going now." She said, opening the door.

"Good night, Kagome."

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked down the hallways of the large castle. She had been getting pretty nasty looks from a lot of the inu youkai vassals. It was no doubt about it, that they all hate humans, just like Sesshomaru supposedly did.

"Look at that human wench..."

"If I could, I'd devour her on the spot."

"I'd take her, then devour her."

"Me too."

Is what she heard as she walked down the hallways. She decided it'd be best to ignore them. She was just here trying to find Jaken. Where was that little imp?!

"Hey you human wench!"

Kagome heard, right before she was thrown into a wall. "Ahh!" She screamed, as she collided with the said wall and slid down some. There was a huge inu youkai coming towards her.

He had green stripes on the side of his face and his eyes were dark blue. His green hair went down past his back-side. He had very pale skin, like Sesshomaru. He picked her up by her chin and licked her cheek. Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Kagome choked out, as she kicked and thrashed around.

"You shouldn't be here. So, now you pay the price." He said, trying to pull down the blanket that was wrapped around her. The other vassals stared in amazement at his nerve.

"Lemme go!" She yelled, still kicking around, trying to squirm loose somehow.

"Staff Of Two Heads!"

A fiery flame came towards them and the inu youkai jumped back quickly while Kagome scrambled away a little bit.

"Warui! What are you thinking?! She's Rin's new caretaker! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if he has to find a new one!" Jaken yelled, putting the staff down.

Warui frowned. "But, she shouldn't be here. I can do whatever I want!" He whined.

Jaken frowned. "Get your big ass back to work, cleaning! I dont wanna see you for the rest of the night!"

Warui mumbled something under his breath, before stomping off down the hallway.

Kagome turned to Jaken. "Thank you, Jaken." She said, standing up.

Jaken snorted. "I had to save you, you pathetic human. Come miko, I must show you your quarters."

Kagome nodded as Jaken led her down the hall and around the corner. They went up a flight of stairs, then they went down another hallway. Finally, they stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room, miko. Im going to bed now." Jaken said, going back down the stairs.

Kagome nodded then she went into the room and marveled at what she saw. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted a light blue, and it one window. There a couple of paintings of, she guessed, Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father and other ancestors. There was a four-poster bed. It was pretty big. Looked comfortable too. The comforter on the bed was a dark red.

But what else was on the bed amazed her more. It was her outfit! It consisted of a short white skirt, with a silver flower pattern on it on the side. The skirt was the length of her old uniform skirt. For the top, there was almost a women's type of armor looking thing. It was a shimmering silver and just her size. Last, there were two plain white boots. With a small heel. The boots also had the same silver flower pattern as the skirt. They were both kind of like a rose vine.

Kagome thought that it was absolutely beautiful. It wasn't too glamourous, but it was exactly simple either. It was perfect.

Kagome whipped around when she heard the door open. It was an understatement to say that she was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" She asked.

Sesshomaru had his usual cold demeanor. "This is my castle, I have a right to check up on any room and any person in that room."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, you do. I was just wondering."

Sesshomaru said nothing for 2 minutes, before speaking again. "Is everything to your liking?"

Kagome smiled. "It is. Everything's just perfect."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Miko, tell me, why were you alone?"

Kagome frowned. "My name's Kagome."

"Answer the question."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, Im really tired. I should be getting to sleep."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before turning around. "Tell whenever you're ready." He said, walking out of the room.

Kagome smiled and then climbed into bed.

333333333333333333333333

Sesshomaru walked down the halls to his private quarters. His mind had left the reason as to why Kagome was alone, and now he was thinking about earlier today.

_That odd demon, why did it go after the miko, and not Rin? Rin was more vulnerable. It doesn't make too much sense to me, but that demon reeked of Naraku. _

_**Hope you enjoyed! I had fun writing it! Review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: So**_ _**Long As My Heart Yearns For You...**_

_**Question Of The Day: If you were Kagome, would you have trusted Shiroi so easily, like Kagome herself did?**_

_**P.S. Shiroi translates to 'white' Warui translates to 'bad'. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	5. So Long As My Heart Yearns For You

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Really **__**appreciate**__** it. Well, on with the fic!**_

_**So Long As My Heart Yearns For You **_

"Please, Inuyasha! Can we stop now?! We've been traveling for two nights straight!" Shippo whined from Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up, runt. You've had the luxury of riding on the monk's shoulder this entire time. You got nothing to complain about."

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, dont forget that we're humans, and therefore need more rest than you would. We need to sleep." He said, yawning.

Sango yawned. "Miroku is right. Im tired as well."

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell are you tired for? You've ridden on Kirarra this whole time! I cant believe you guys would wanna be so lazy in our search for Kagome!"

Sango scowled. "We wanna find Kagome just as much as you do, but the rain had washed away her scent, which is why you cant find her! Why did she run away anyway?!"

Inuyasha had a guilty expression for a moment, before putting back his usual scowl. "Hmp. Hell if I know."

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "If I knew any better, I'd say your the reason she left." He said.

Inuyasha turned an embarrassed shade of red. Miroku and Sango gave him suspicious looks. It would seem likely that she'd leave because of him, and not all of them.

Miroku raised a brow. "Im really starting to think that Kagome left of her own free will, and that she wasn't captured or anything. And Im also starting to think it was because you saw a certain someone."

Inuyasha blanched. Sango gasped. "You dont mean... ?"

Miroku nodded. "Kikyou." They all said at once, except for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Okay! She left because of me! A couple of nights ago, when I was with Kikyou, I had said some untrue things that Kagome wasn't meant to hear. Well, she was hiding somewhere and she did hear it. And she saw stuff."

Miroku frowned. "What kind of stuff?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Just what do you do with women..."

Miroku turned pale while Sango sweat-dropped. "Ghastly! You did _that_ right in front of Kagome?!"

Inuyasha growled. "You're more perverted than I thought!"

Sango coughed. "Let's get on with the rest of Inuyasha's story."

Inuyasha growled, but nodded. "It was nothing really, just, uh, um, a simple embrace. When I finally smelled Kagome's scent near, it was too late. I had a feeling she had left because of me, but I didn't wanna believe it."

Shippo nodded. "So, it is your fault." He said, more as a statement rather than a question.

Inuyasha growled. "Runt!" He said, ready to launch at Shippo, who fled Miroku's shoulder and went for Kirarra's back.

Sango sighed. "Look, can we stop or what? Im tired, Kirarra's tired, everybody's tired!"

Inuyasha growled. "Stupid ningen. Fine! We'll stop!"

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango rejoiced.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Humans, you'll never completely understand them." He muttered, before leading the group into a forest clearing.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Miroku tossed a log into the fire. The fire crackled and then it settled down.

Sango stroked Kirarra's fur while she watched Miroku throw anything into the fire. They had stopped walking hours ago, and set up camp. Every now and again, Sango would toss dirty looks at Inuyasha. Because of him, Kagome left them. Who would've thought she'd end up leaving because of him one day?

Shippo also cast dirty looks at Inuyasha. He had made Kagome go away. Kagome was like an older sister to him. Who would protect him from Inuyasha now? Sango would be to occupied fighting off the monk's wandering hands and Kirarra would be sleep or in a small form when they weren't in battle.

He wanted Kagome back immediately. The group would be nothing without her. Shippo cast another dirty look at Inuyasha, then he turned around back to the other's of the group.

Inuyasha watched Shippo cast him a dirty look from up in a tree. Sango was doing the same. God, couldn't they have given him a small piece of pity?! He already felt guilty that Kagome left, and that she could be dead or worse.

Of course, even with those possibilities, he would never give up searching for her. Even if it took them months. Kagome was his love, he wouldn't abandon all thoughts of her. So long as he loved her, he would still look for her.

What if she was with Kouga? That possibility made Inuyasha's heart clench. She would rather be with the scrawny wolf than him?! He really needed to find her. And soon. Even if they had found her and she was with Kouga, he'd still feel the same way about her. Betrayed, and hurt, he would feel too, but the love would never diminish. So long as he yearned for her, not even the toughest of injuries would keep him away.

_I'll keep looking for you, Kagome. So long as I yearn for you. So long as my heart yearns for your love. _

_**Im terribly sorry! This chapter was extremely short and hard to write! The next one will be longer and better, I promise! But, you gotta admit, this chapter was cute in a way. So, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: No Slacking Off!: Time To Work! **_

_**Question Of The Day: If you were in Inuyasha's position, would you give up searching after a long, very long, while? Give an honest answer. None of that, 'I would search forever' crap. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	6. No Slacking Off!: Time To Work!

_**Hey guys. Thanks for your small amount of reviews, and sorry if this counts as a late update. On with the fic. **_

_**No Slacking Off!: Time To Work! **_

Rin practically bounced off the walls in Sesshomaru's private quarters. Sesshomaru was currently sitting at his desk, watching the young girl rant on about things he took no interest in.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's a pony? I heard Kagome talking about one once! Can I ride on your back? Im bored!!!" She whined.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to show his irritation by sighing, and rested his chin on his palm as he continued to watch Rin run around the room in circles.

"Wee! Im gonna make myself dizzy!!" She yelled, running around even faster.

Sesshomaru felt like banging his head on the table. Why had he opened the door when she knocked? He should've ignored it, like everything else.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Im bored!!!" Rin yelled, dropping on the floor, and kicking her feet in the air.

Sesshomaru finally cracked. "Jaken." He said, loudly but not too loud, only loud enough so the toad would hear him.

A couple of seconds later, you could hear the scratching noise of Jaken scurrying down the hall.

He opened the door, and came in, breathing hard from running.

"Yes, milord?"

Sesshomaru stared at him with an emotionless face. "Jaken. Call for the miko. I require her to keep Rin busy."

Jaken nodded. "Yes, milord." He said, bowing, and running out of the door. He ran down the hallway.

"Wench!" He called, as he ran up another set of stairs.

33333333333333

Kagome sat in her quarters. She was currently sitting on the bed, and polishing her boots. She wanted them to stay nice and shiny. She was surprised no one had asked her to do something all day, she had talk to Shiroi once today, and she said things were moving slow around the castle today.

"Wench!" She heard from outside her door.

Kagome sighed. "Uh, damn." She said, slipping on the boots and fixing her skirt, as she hopped off the four-poster bed.

She yanked the door open to find the little imp himself standing there.

"Wench, Sesshomaru-sama calls for your presence."

Kagome scowled. "I do have a name, you know!" She yelled. Jaken disregarded her as he led her down the hall.

They went down some steps, turned a corner, and went straight down the hall.

They stopped in front of a big door with the crescent moon symbol on it.

Jaken opened the door more with his staff, and they walked in. Once they were there, Kagome took in what was in the room.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk with Rin in front of it, running around in circles. The room was painted a dark blue, and there was more pictures of ancestors on the wall. In the very far back, you could see the actual quarters, where the large bed was, and the bureau.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes. She looked clueless.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Jaken popped in front of her. "How dare you address Lord Sesshomaru so casually!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken before turning back to Kagome. "Jaken. Leave the girl alone. Miko, you should already know why you're here."

Kagome blinked. "I should?"

Jaken sighed. Rin stared at Kagome admiringly.

"You are Rin's caretaker, keep her busy."

Kagome smiled. "Okay. I dont mind taking care of Rin."

Jaken snorted. "Mind? You're saying as if it were a friendly favor! It's an order from milord!"

Rin squealed and ran to tackle Kagome's legs. "Kagome-chan! Can we go to the garden?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled, then glanced out the window. It was raining. "Uh, maybe not today. How about we go see Shiroi?"

Rin nodded rapidly. "Okay! Rin is very bored, so Rin wants to do anything!"

Kagome laughed. "Calm down. We'll go see her now." She said, grabbing Rin's small hand.

Sesshomaru watched them with his usual bored expression, and turned back to his paper work.

Jaken leaned against his desk and slouched a bit.

33333333333333

Kagome and Rin were in Shiroi's quarters. The elderly inu youkai woman had sat and gossiped with them for about an hour now. Oh, I guess I should mention that it's been ten days now that Kagome has been in the castle.

"Kagome, did you know that Warui is actually mated and he did that to you?" Shiroi said, as she tightened a stitch on a kimono.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? Did his mate hear about it?" Kagome asked, keeping Rin away from all the sharp needles.

Shiroi shrugged. "Who knows. Word doesn't spread too fast in this castle. So, have you been in Sesshomaru''s private quarters yet, child?"

Kagome laughed. "Must you call me 'child'? Yes, I went there to get Rin. Hey Rin, dont touch that!" Kagome yelled.

Rin bagged back from the Spinning Stool she was getting ready to touch. Rin pouted. "Im bored. Can we go somewhere else, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure. Shiroi, I'll see you later." She said, walking out of the door with Rin following behind her.

"Take care!" Shiroi shouted.

3333333333333333333333333333

It's been 12 hours. Rin was still full of energy and Kagome was exhausted. She had taken Rin running in the gardens, she had played tag with her, she had gave her a piggy-back ride. For five hours! Also, she had let Rin screw up her hair.

Kagome sighed. It didn't stop there either. When she tried to rest for about an hour, Jaken had made her continue to play with Rin. It was hell!!!

Kagome plopped down on her bed. Rin ran around the room in front of her.

"Rin-chan, aren't you tired?"

Rin shook her head. "Nope! I wanna play another game!"

Kagome sighed. "Rin, how about tomorrow? It's late, and I really wanna rest."

Rin nodded. "Im bored." She said, walking out of the door.

Kagome sighed, when she finally left out of the room. She loved being around Rin, but she was just so full of energy!

Kagome kicked off her boots, and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Miko!"

Kagome heard, and her eyes snapped open. She looked around to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Address me as Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed. "'Lord' Sesshomaru, what is it?"

"Why are you not doing your job?"

Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

"Rin is bored again. She came in my quarters to tell me so. Go play with her." He said in his usual monotone voice.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, Im tired! You forget that Im older than Rin, and Im a human! I dont have energy like that to waste all the time!"

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment.

"So, you are tired, miko?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am. And my name's Kagome!"

Sesshomaru sent one of his cold glares at her, then he turned his back to her. "Fine. Have you few hours of sleep, and we head out in the morning."

Kagome smiled and laid back on the bed. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded. "Right, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you." She said.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, before turning his back on her and leaving out the door.

Kagome relaxed on the bed.

3333333333333333333333333333

Sesshomaru walked down the halls towards his private quarters. Just as he was about to walk down the staircase, Rin popped up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is Kagome going to play with me?" She asked.

Sesshomaru only stared at her before speaking. "Go find Jaken." Was all he said, before going down the staircase.

Rin squealed in delight before turning around and running down the hall to find the little imp.

3333333333333333333333333333

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his private quarters. Why did he let her rest? Any other servant, he surely would've made them get up. Hell, any other servant wouldn't have even thought about resting before Rin was ready to call it quits.

Sesshomaru rested his chin on his palm and directed his cold gaze gaze at the wall. _ What is it that I find so restricting about the miko? Why cant I be so cruel towards her? _

_**Thanks for reading. Longer than the last chapter. Well, review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: Resting Point. **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do if you had to go through torture like that, with a brat like Rin? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	7. Resting Point

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. But, here it is! **_

_**Resting Point **_

Kagome woke up to a loud banging noise. A very loud banging noise. She groaned and flipped back the covers on her bed, then got up and practically stumbled towards the door.

"Wench! Wake up!" Jaken yelled, continuing to hit her door with the Staff of Two Heads.

Kagome yanked opened the door and frowned. "Jaken, do you realize how early it is? The sun has hardly come up yet!"

Jaken snorted. "Lord Sesshomaru wanted to leave before dawn. Naraku wont kill himself! Though it would help us if he did..."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, then. Do you want me to go get Rin or something?"

Jaken turned around and started walking down the stairs. "Of course, pathetic human!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Kagome scowled and pulled on her boots. "Im going to throttle that toad one of these days." She said, opening the door and walking down the stairs.

3333333333333333333333

Kagome approached Rin's door and knocked softly. She could hear somewhat soft but loud breathing on the other side of the door. Kagome shrugged as she opened the door and poked her head in.

"Rin-chan?"

Rin still laid sleep on her large bed. Her bed was even bigger than Kagome's!

"Rin-chan?" Kagome said, again this time poking Rin in the stomach. The young girl mumbled something then turned over on her belly.

Kagome sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Rin-chan!" She said, shaking her and poking her a bit.

Rin slowly opened her brown eyes and proceeded to rub the sleep out of them. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled. "Finally, you're awake. Time to go, Sesshomaru is waiting."

Rin nodded dumbly, then slowly climbed out of her large bed. She straightened her kimono some, then smiled up at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back at her. "Well, let's go. We dont wanna hear the toad yelling." She said, opening the door and signaling for Rin to walk out.

Rin nodded and walked out of the room then skipped down the hallway.

Kagome sweatdropped. _She just woke up..._

333333

"Jaken. Where are Rin and the miko?" Sesshomaru said, already standing in the front entrance of the castle.

Jaken bowed. "Im sorry, milord. The miko moves incredibly slow. Mightn't I suggest that you let one of the other inu youkai eat her?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned his piercing gaze on the arriving child and miko.

Jaken snapped to it. "Where were you two?! How dare you make Lord Sesshomaru wait!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Jaken. I just took Rin to get something to eat. She needs breakfast ya know."

"Breakfast or not, you still made Lord Sesshomaru wait-

"Jaken. Leave her be. We must be going now." Sesshomaru said, in his usual monotone voice.

Kagome flashed her million dollar smile at Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru, I-

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Right, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you. I appreciate it." She said, smiling again, and then turning around to tell Rin to get on Ah-Un.

_That smile... the miko... she's a strange one. _Sesshomaru thought, turning away from the two and exiting the castle.

"Wait for us, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken squeaked, as he ran after him and Kagome and Rin followed with Ah-Un.

333333

Three hours. The long frickin' hours of walking. Non-stop. Kagome was exhausted. In fact, she would've settled for laying on the scaly hide of Ah-Un rather than walking more. And in these boots, too!

Kagome sighed. She need to come up with an excuse to stop. Sesshomaru would be more unwilling to stop than Inuyasha. And there she goes again. Thinking about Inuyasha. For the past couple of days, she had wondered how he was doing, and the others too. Were they looking for her? Or did they just get Kikyou to collect shards or something?

Rin suddenly poked Kagome in the side, causing her to look down. Rin smiled up at her.

"Kagome-chan, Im hungry."

Kagome nodded. "Well, we'll just ask Sesshomaru to stop." _He'll gladly stop for her. I think. _She thought, as she sped up and walked next to Sesshomaru. He didn't acknowledge her.

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko slightly before continuing to walk. _She must want something. __**You'd gladly give it to her. **__ What is that supposed to mean? __**It means you care for her.**__ I, Lord Sesshomaru, care for noone. __**Say that all you want. **__I will. __**You care. **__No I dont. __** You're right, you dont care for her. **__ That's right. __** You're starting to love her. **_

Sesshomaru was interrupted from his internal battle when Kagome cleared her throat. He only acknowledged her with a glance. Then he sighed.

"What is it, miko?"

"It's Kagome."

The daiyoukai gave her a chilling glare. Kagome fidgeted under his gaze. _Why do his eyes seem to be less cold than usual? Almost warm..._

"Well, Rin and I were wondering if you'd allow us to go get food from a nearby village. I need supplies as well."

"What supplies could you possibly need, miko?"

"A bow and arrows. To protect myself and Rin." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru kept his cold gaze on her, as if studying her. _Why is there a certain sadness behind her happy eyes? Wait a moment, why do I care? _

"Do as you wish."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She said, walking back to Rin.

Jaken turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, are we stopping?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Jaken sighed. Judging by the miko and Rin, they were.

3333333333333333333333

Kagome and Rin were once again in the river, looking for fish. After this, they'd go to the village that was nearby.

"Kagome-chan, there aren't any good fish here!" Rin whined.

Kagome smiled. "You just have to be patient. See, there's a nice big one right there!"

Rin quickly dived for it as fast as a little kid could. The somewhat large fish was wiggling in her small hands.

Kagome clapped. "Good job, Rin! Let's get back to Sesshomaru and Jaken, we'll cook the fish there."

Rin nodded and followed Kagome from the river's edge.

333333

It was practically night now. They had wasted a lot of time today. Rin was already asleep from tiring herself out, playing with Kagome. Jaken had just fell asleep soon after Rin, like a little kid. Kagome was still awake because she had to make that run into the next village, and Sesshomaru was awake, well, because the guy practically never slept.

Kagome stood up and straightened her skirt. "I'll be going now."

Sesshomaru only nodded.

Kagome walked out of the forest clearing they were in and was on the dirt road to the small village ahead. It wouldn't be too long before she reached it.

"Help me..."

She heard a voice say, and she whipped around but noone was there.

Kagome swallowed and kept walking. "Please, help." The voice said again.

Kagome listened closely. By the sound of the voice, this was an elderly person.

"Where are you? Who are you?" She asked.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and she turned around to see a bloodied old man laying there, barely keeping his eyes open.

Kagome's eyes widened as she rushed over to the man. "Oh Kami, what happened to you?" She said, helping him stand up by putting one of his arms over her shoulder.

"A demon..." The old man wheezed out.

Kagome nodded. "Dont say anything more. Im gonna get you to the next village to be cared for." She said, starting to walk much faster than she was before.

"We're almost there. Hang on."

The old man nodded.

"Dont close your eyes. Stay awake."

The old man nodded once again and struggled to keep his eyes open.

333333

Kagome had finally reached the village and the old man was still alive and awake.

"Help! Somebody, help! This old man is injured!" She yelled, even though it was somewhat late into the night.

People rushed out of their huts, and gathered around her. Someone that looked liked the headman pushed through the crowd.

"What's wrong with him?! Did you injure him?!" He shouted.

Kagome shook her head. "I did no such thing! I help him when I found him in the bushes, bleeding. He says he's been attacked by a demon."

The man nodded. "I am the headman of this village, Itai."

"Itai-sama, this man needs help. Do you have any healers around?"

Itai nodded. "Yes, of course. Akai! We need your medical skills!" He called out.

Some old man with red hair rushed through the crowd, and Kagome assumed he was Akai.

Akai looked up at her. "I'll take him."

Kagome nodded and gingerly handed the old man to the even older man.

Itai turned to her. "You, come with me to my house. We'll talk over the situation there."

Kagome nodded and followed the headman to his large mansion.

3333333333333333333333

"That man, is apart of our village. He lives here." Itai said, sipping some sake.

Kagome nodded. "Why was he attacked so brutally?"

"I think I know why. A couple of days ago, he found a shard from the Shikon No Tama. Demons have been after him and this village ever since."

Kagome nodded for him to go on.

"There's one demon in particular that keeps coming back, though. Every time we've managed to hide him from this demon."

"Do you know who this demon is?"

Itai nodded. "Yes, he went by the name of Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Really? Naraku? My friends and I are actually tracking him."

Itai smiled. "Then that means you can defeat him? He'll leave us alone, then?"

"Well, we're trying to. That reminds me of what I came here for, actually. I was wondering could you lend me a now and some arrows."

Itai nodded. "Of course. You deserve it." He said, walking out of the room, then coming back with the bow and many arrows.

Kagome gave a slight bow. "Thank you. I really have to get going now. Tell the old man I said get better." She said, slinging the quiver and bow over her shoulder.

Itai nodded. "I will."

"Good bye!" Kagome yelled, exiting the headman's house.

3333333333333333333333

Sesshomaru laid slightly against the trunk of a tree. Rin was still asleep and Jaken was as well. To think the toad finally goes to sleep, when Rin does. He had been staring out into the night, just thinking. There was nothing better for him to do.

He turned around when he heard a rustling in the bushes. It was only the miko.

"Miko, what took you so long?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "I ran into a little inconvenience and I had to help an injured person. And my name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly. _She must be fearless, to keep correcting me like this. Doesn't she know I can kill her in one second? _

Kagome sighed. "You're not much conversation." She said, looking up at the clouds. It had to be almost eleven at night, now. She sat right beside him.

_Does she not fear for her life? Doesn't she think I'd kill her if she sat this close? _Sesshomaru thought as he didn't respond to her.

Kagome continued staring at the slightly darker clouds. They had weird shapes. One even was the shape of a dog ear. Dog ear. Not something she wanted to think about. She wondered how he was doing still, she thought she should be able to let go of him by now. It's been a couple of weeks. But, she cant help herself. She loved him. No, she still does. Why wasn't it easy to let go of Inuyasha? Why7 couldn't she just forget?

_Im too weak to. That's why. If I were Kikyou, I would've let it go by now. But, Im me. Weak Kagome. _She thought, as two silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smelled her tears before they even started trailing down her cheeks. He didn't even look at her.

"Why do you cry, miko?"

Kagome looked up at him, and he wasn't looking right at her. "I-Im sorry, for crying in front of you. I cant help it." She said, as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru turned his ever cold gaze on her. "You didn't answer my question."

Kagome didn't look up at him. "Him."

"Him?"

She nodded. "Inuyasha. I tried to forget him, but I cant."

More tears fell.

Sesshomaru hated the salty smell coming from her now. It messes up her natural scent of sakura, somewhat. "Why did you leave?"

Kagome released a sob as she launched herself at Sesshomaru, and wrapped her arms around his mid-section as she cried.

If Sesshomaru was so against showing emotion, he'd have gasped. But instead he kept the same bored look. But, it didn't look as bored as before. The look had softened some.

_Is this miko out of her mind? Why would she grab me? Does she not fear me? _Sesshomaru thought as Kagome released sob after heart-wrenching sob.

He felt the sudden need to quell her tears. He wanted to stop them from falling. _Why do I care if she cries? When has it ever been my business that anyone cried?_ He thought, as he slowly, very slowly, wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome sobbed into his kimono, until she tired herself out from it. Her breathing slowed and Sesshomaru could tell that she had fallen asleep. His hold on her tightened.

_Why am I doing this? _

_Why do I care? _

_**There's a fluffy, yet depressing chapter for ya. The next chapter will have Inu and the gang again/ Another Inu Tachi chapter, yup. Well, review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: Catch Up. **_

_**Question Of The Day: Would you have helped the old man or would you have kept walking and minded your own business? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Catch Up

_**Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter. It's most likely gonna be really short. Sorry! **_

_**Catch Up **_

Inuyasha watched the others sleep as he sat in a tree above them. They had stopped for the night, and they wouldn't head out again until early morning. He sighed. Things didn't feel right without Kagome. She's the life of the group, the heart. And he yearned to see her again. Things wouldn't be right if he didn't. But, there was one thing he hadn't thought about. What would happen when he finally found her? She wouldn't just come back without a thought. There was no way in hell. The least he could do though, was apologize.

Inuyasha sighed once more as he turned his head to look at the stars Kagome just seemed to love looking at so much. She had once told him, that the stars didn't shine as brightly in her time. Wherever she was now, he wondered if she stared at them now...

333

"Rin-chan, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Kagome yelled, pointing at the star that soared across the sky.

Rin nodded and and quickly closed her eyes. Her and Kagome had done this many times before already. _I wish for Kagome-chan to stay with us forever..._ She thought, as she opened her eyes again and smiled at her current caretaker.

But, something was wrong. She seemed to be in a daze. Her eyes just seemed to absorb all sadness, rather than reflect it like someone like her usually would.

_I used to look at the stars all the time, with Inuyasha._ She thought, as she lowered her head some, and faced away from Rin.

Rin blinked. "Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome slowly turned around to face Rin, and the younger girl was shocked to see two tears trying to make their way down her cheeks.

Rin raised one small hand to wiped one away. "Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded as she wiped her face dry. "I-Im fine, Rin-chan. Let's look at a couple of more stars."

Rin nodded happily and turned back to look at all the stars. Kagome smiled. _Not every thought of him, has to be a sad one. _She thought to herself, as she pointed out another star to Rin.

_Inuyasha, I wonder how you're doing now..._

Sesshomaru watched the two girls from a few feet away. He had smelt the miko's tears that she made a feeble attempt to hide. Why does she cry? That question pondered him for the past couple of days. Was it because of his half-breed brother? Like she somewhat told him, a couple of nights before? She was always a mystery to him. A beautiful mystery.

_Miko..._

_3333_

Inuyasha took one last glance at the stars and sighed. He got a little more comfortable on his tree branch, then sighed again.

_I wonder what you're up to, Kagome. _

333333

"Wake up! We aint got all day to sit around!" Inuyasha yelled.

The others groaned as they got out of their comfortable sleeping positions. It was the break of dawn, and everyone was already being disturbed out of a peaceful sleep.

Miroku sighed. "You'd think we were hunting down Naraku, instead of searching for Kagome." He said.

Sango nodded. "Seriously. We've been at this search non-stop."

Shippo yawned. "Whatever you guys say, Im gonna get a little more sleep." He said, suddenly falling asleep on Kirarra.

Inuyasha growled. "Hurry up!"

He others sighed as they followed the fuming hanyou.

333333

It's been thirteen hours since they started walking again. It was practically night. Everyone except a certain hanyou was and kitsune was exhausted. They hadn't taken not one break, all day.

Sango sighed as she collapsed on top of Kirarra and allowed the large feline to carry her.

Miroku sighed as he plucked Shippo off his shoulder again, and set him down on Kirarra next to Sango. This was entirely to exhausting. As much as he wanted to find Kagome, this was just uncalled for.

"Inuyasha! Can we stop at that village up ahead?" Miroku yelled from the back.

Inuyasha snorted. "No! We have to keep going!"

Sango let out a loud snore, and mumbled something, which caused Miroku to sigh once more.

" Kagome might be there! Or there might be a clue to her being there!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha stopped for a minute and kept walking. "Keh. Fine." He said, walking faster.

Miroku smiled. "Finally, a break." He muttered to himself.

3333333333

It was dark before they finally reached the small village and before Sango and Shippo had woken up. Now, the group sat in the headman's house as Miroku tried to get a good scam out of him.

"You see my kind sir, my friends and I will protect this village for the night if you provide us with lodgings and food." Miroku said.

Itai smiled. "Well, that's an offer I cant really refuse. Will one room due for all of you?"

Miroku returned his smiled. "Yes, that'll be fine."

Inuyasha shook his head as he stood up and walked outside, of the headman's chambers. He just gazed at the stars that were slowly appearing then. He could still hear everything that was being said in the room of course.

Itai turned his attention away from the hanyou that wanted to isolate himself, and turned it back towards Miroku.

"If it isn't a problem, might I ask why you and your companions are traveling?"

Miroku nodded. "We are looking for a demon. A very powerful demon, that can take shape of a human. We are also looking for our friend."

Itai raised a brow. "Really. One of our villagers were attacked by a demon by the description. A young woman helped him though."

From outside, Inuyasha's ears perked.

Miroku seemed surprised. "A young woman, you say?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "There he goes being lecherous again."

Shippo nodded in agreement.

Itai nodded. "Yes. She was dressed somewhat strangely, and she asked for a bow and arrows after bringing him to us."

Miroku nodded. "Was this girl a miko?"

"I couldn't tell, she didn't bore the robes of a miko. Nor did she have any modesty it looked like in her appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the bottom part she was wearing was extremely short, and showed a great deal of flesh."

Outside, Inuyasha leaned slightly more towards the door to hear more of the conversation.

Miroku nodded. "Tell me, did she happen to mention a demon of any sorts?"

Itai nodded. "Yes. Are you tracking the same demon? I learned his name is Naraku a while back."

"The very same."

"She said, her and her companions were tracking this demon as well."

Inuyasha suddenly opened the door, and walked back into the room. _Companions? Does that mean Kagome could be traveling with a group of people? She's probably okay then. She's ... alright. _ Inuyasha thought, as a wave of relief washed over him.

"Old man, tell me, what did this girl look like?"

Itai seemed surprised that Inuyasha was back in the room, but nodded. "She was about 1 foot shorter than you, and she had long raven hair. Her outfit as very strange, as I said before, and she had brown eyes."

_Brown eyes? Possibility of being a miko? Helping an injured old man? This has to be Kagome he's talking about! It just has to! _Inuyasha thought, as he nodded.

"She was a beautiful girl. But, there was some type of angst about her."

Sango raised her head. "Angst?"

Itai nodded. "Yes. She seemed so dejected and depressed behind all of her smiles."

Inuyasha sighed, as he left the room again, and went outside.

"Might I ask what might be the problem with your hanyou friend?" Itai asked.

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh. "It's just that, this girl you're describing, she might be the friend that we're looking for. She left us an went somewhere due to him, you could say, almost a month ago."

Itai nodded. "I see."

"How long ago was it that she was here?"

"A good two or three days ago."

"Thank you. My friends and I will be turning for the night now." Miroku said, getting up and walking out of the room with Sango and Shippo following after him.

Outside, Inuyasha hopped up on the roof. _Brown eyes, raven hair, angst. Why angst? Did I do that to her? Did I cause her that pain? Kagome, Im so sorry. _

Inuyasha sulked for a moment, then smiled softly. _At least I know Im going in the right direction. Follow Naraku, and clues of her, and I'll have her with me soon enough. _

_I'll find you yet, Kagome. _

_**Done. Im tired. Thanks for reading, blah, blah, and review. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: Why Is It Always Me? Part I **_

_**Question Of The Day: How would you feel if you were in Kagome's exact position?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	9. Why Is It Always Me? Part I

_**Hey guys. I feel like this story hasn't been updated in a while. This probably is gonna be a short chapter. You've been warned. Big, huge, thanks to jaimed1968 for finishing off this chpater for me! Lots of love!**_

_**Why Is It Always Me? Part I **_

Sesshomaru stood up to his full height as he got up from his crouching position. The miko and Rin were sleep. Jaken was off doing imp stuff. He absently ran a claw threw his silver hair, and continued to look around. 

It would probably rain today. Or something like that. The sky was kind of dark. Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze back to the sleeping forms of the miko and Rin. The miko had a strand of hair almost in her mouth, and she was somewhat drooling. Her chest moved up and down with every intake of breath, and her long legs were curled up next to her, hardly underneath the short white skirt that she wore. 

_What's the matter with me? Why do I look at her like this? She's nothing but Inuyasha's wench. _Sesshomaru thought, as he directed his gaze from her legs and onto the sun that was steadily rising. 

Suddenly mixed with the smell of the impending rain was that of something he despised above all else, Naraku. As he tested the slight breeze, he was able to get the direction of the stench as the sun made its way slowly into the sky. Quickly he glanced back at the sleeping Miko and Rin.

"What to do… what to do?" he thought, wishing that Jaken had not taken that time to do his 'important' imp business. "I'll have a talk with him about this in the future," he thought again as he turned back toward the sleeping duo near Ah-un.

Getting as close to the group as possible, Sesshomaru addressed the dragon, "Watch them and keep them safe until I return. Jaken should be back shortly. Have them wait here for my return." Once the twin headed dragon responded, Sesshomaru took off toward the scent, as fast as he could, not wanting to waste the opportunity to get the upper hand on the fiend.

An hour after Sesshomaru took his leave, Kagome stretched out her aching legs and back, relishing in the warm, late spring air. Relishing the warmth of the early sun upon her body and yet realized that there was a hint of rain in the air. Slowly she arose from her position near Rin, lazily stretching out her slightly sore muscles as she looked around the clearing. Suddenly, it dawned on her that there was something a miss… No, not something, but some one was missing.

"Where did Sesshomaru go off too?" she thought as she rose to her feet, scrutinizing the clearing for any trace of the demon lord.

As she looked, coming to the realization that he as gone, Kagome's stomach growled in anger at being empty. An answering growl emitted from Rin's young tummy as well. Seeing as they were close to the river, and it was still fairly early, Kagome moved toward the river with her bow and quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder. The river was a little ways from the clearing, along the far northern border, actually. Kagome was able to keep an eye on the sleeping child and watchful dragon as she quickly notched an arrow, preparing to catch a couple of fish for breakfast.

Focusing all her attention on the crystal clear water flowing before her, Kagome failed to hear the slight rustle of paper landing behind her. With a solid 'thwack' her arrow pierced the fish she had aimed at, pinning it to the bottom of the river. Luckily for Kagome it was not very deep, knee depth if that. Quickly, she entered the river, failing yet again to notice that she was being watched as she retrieved her lone fish. 

As she gathered her catch, Kagome looked back toward the shore as her eyes widen with a look of utter horror in them. "It's about time you realized that I was here, wench," the red eyed demon smirked as he leaned against a tree, effectively cutting off her retreat back to Ah-un and Rin. 

"What do you want, Byakuya?" Kagome asked shakily, realizing a little too late that the river water wasn't as warm as she thought it was as the cold began to seep into her legs.

With a wicked smile and laugh, Byakuya replied, "Isn't it obvious, wench? You are a worthy prize that Naraku wants at his beck and call." Slowly, he moved toward her, a wicked look in his eyes as he continued, "We can do this one of two ways… the easy way or the hard way. Either way is up to you; just remember that you'll still be coming with me."

Taking a step back toward the far shore, away from Byakuya's advancing form, Kagome replied, "I'll take the hard way, if you don't mind." To emphasize her point, Kagome threw her hard caught fish at the vile demon, hitting him square in the face with her slimy fish. As he wiped the slime and water from his face, Kagome took the opportunity to flee as best she could to the far shore. 

Once removing the offending slime from his face, Byakuya sprinted into the water, disliking the idea of actually having to chase the girl down; he quickly created an origami human figure. As he reached the far shore, seeing as Kagome had a bit of a head start on him, he directed the figure to find her. As the paper figure moved toward the left, Byakuya moved to the right, working as a team with the paper figure to capture the elusive miko.

"Why did he have to take this time to go off on his own?" Kagome thought crossly at the silver haired demon lord as she moved from tree to tree, using them as cover to avoid being captured by Byakuya. She knew that she wasn't a match for the bastard, but she was going to try and put up one hell of a fight. Suddenly a twig snapped to her right. Drawing an arrow from her quiver, Kagome notched it in the bow, holding it at the ready for the next intruder to advance.

From two trees behind her, Byakuya saw Kagome notch the arrow. He hated being hit with anything, especially a purified arrow. Seeing as his origami figure was in position, pressed as far against the tree as possible, Byakuya called out to Kagome, "You should just give up and make this easier for all concerned. Naraku isn't that bad once you get to know him."

"I'd rather roast in the pits of hell than be any where nears that bastard," she yelled, whirling in the direction of Byakuya's voice and letting her arrow fly. 

Luckily for Byakuya, he had thrown his voice to distract the miko, and while she let go of her only form of defense, the origami figure attached itself to her, taking possession of her body against her will. A smirk crossed Byakuya's face as he saw the look of pure hatred cross her eyes as she glared at him. If looks could kill, Byakuya would have been purified and then some.

Taking her face in his hand, Byakuya turned her face toward him as he looked her over with a calculating look. "I'm not sure what he sees in you… you're a little to thin and pasty for my tastes," he commented, more to himself then to Kagome. Once he had finished examining her face, Byakuya let her face go as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let us be on our way before things get any worse," he commented as the first drops of the life giving rain dropped, splattering his paper crane. Within a few minutes, the crane was large enough for the two humans and it took off toward Naraku's castle. 

Sensing that something was wrong, Rin stirred awake just in time to see the huge paper crane lift off the far shore of the river and take off with its cargo. Quickly, almost in a panic, Rin looked around the area for Kagome and Sesshomaru. His absence didn't bother her as much as the loss of Kagome. She cried out for Kagome, nearly going horse as she searched frantically for her new friend.

As Byakuya escaped with Kagome, miles away Sesshomaru came upon the prey that he'd sought for the last hour or so. Sitting in a clearing, huddled under the white pelt of a long dead baboon, was Naraku. Near his relatively relaxed figure stood Kagura, the look of utter disdain crossed her maroon eyes as she glared at the white clad figure. "Why are we waiting here, Naraku?" she asked, slowly fanning her self with her red and white fan.

"Because, I told you that it was all a part of the plan. Now if you'd just stop whining long enough for me to listen we'll get out of here and you can be on your way," he replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he thought, "How on earth did I ever create such a whinny incarnation?"

As Sesshomaru watched the encounter between the two, a few drops of rain struck his handsome face. "Now is the time, the time to attack," he thought as the rain came down a little faster and heavier, throwing the clearing into a slightly surreal atmosphere. Quickly, before Naraku or Kagura were to react, Sesshomaru sprung into action, sprinting toward the duo as he swiftly pulled Tokijin from his sash. 

Before either demon was to react, Sesshomaru charged up the 'demon strike' charge of Tokijin, and unleashed it on Naraku. The baboon pelted demon dodged the initial attack, only to be struck down with the blade of Tokijin. With a dark evil chuckle, the demon puppet growled, "Do you really think that it would be that easy to kill me, Sesshomaru?"

With a slight look of amusement on his face, Sesshomaru looked at the demon puppet as it split in half, revealing the wooden doll wrapped with a hair of Naraku. "Insolent bastard, you will fall, whether by this Sesshomaru's hand or not," he replied dryly. A cough drug him quickly back to the battle at hand as Kagura let loose her 'dance of blades' attack. He jumped out of the way just as the blades of wind nearly struck his legs.

"Good to see you again, Sesshomaru," Kagura called out as she unleashed another attack, taking out the trees that were immediately behind the demon lord. As he regained his footing on the slightly mangled ground, after her latest attack, Sesshomaru moved deftly toward the wind witch, arm at the ready to strike her down in one fell swoop. Before he was able to reach the demon, Kagura took a feather from her hair and jumped aboard it as she retreated from the clearly devastated clearing. 

As she floated above the scene of devastation, a Saimyosho flies near her baring news of Kagome's capture. "That is excellent," she replies to the insect as it flies off toward parts unknown. Turning her attention to the demon lord beneath her, Kagura comments, "It was fun playing with you again Sesshomaru. I hope that we meet again soon." Quickly she turns her feather in the direction the Saimyosho into the ever darkening sky as the clouds completely covered the sun, opening their valves to release the torrents of water they held.

With the water falling, soaking him to the bone, Sesshomaru thought about what Kagura had said. "Was this just a clever ploy to get me away from the miko and Rin? Were they after them all along?" he thought as his body took action, sprinting as quickly as he could the vast distance to his wards, hoping that he was wrong.

As Sesshomaru slowed near the edge of the clearing, having sufficiently dried while running, he moved slow and methodically toward the last known location of Kagome and Rin. Suddenly sensing his young ward's presence a deep aching feeling of dread seeped into his very core.

Rin ran towards her master, tears flowing freely down her face as she raced on slim legs, yelling out his name as if it were to calm the wounds in her heart… She'd never forget what she saw, or the woman whom she had looked upon as a mother…

**_Thanks again to jaimed968. Well, there's the chapter. I'll be writing the next one alone. And so forth. Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: Why Is It Always Me? Part II _**


	10. Why Is It Always Me? Part II

_**Hey guys. It's about time for me to update this fic again. So, enjoy. Fluff warning!**_

_**Why Is It Always Me? Part II**_

A door slid back, and a body was thrown in a dark room. Gagged, and head pounding, Kagome opened her eyes to only have darkness meet them. What happened to her? How did she get here? Where was Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru? Why was she in this dark room?

"Oh, my head. How did I...?" She trailed off, suddenly remembering how she ended up like this. Byakuya had come and kidnapped her. Why did he only gag her? Surprisingly he didn't tie her hands behind her back or something. Maybe he forgot. Rin was still left at camp with Jaken, and Sesshoumaru was probably still fighting Naraku. 

She stood up on shaky, very shaky, legs. Her vision had adjusted some, and she realized she was in some type of cell. _Oh joy._ She thought, dryly. Her boots made a loud click noise as she walked around the quiet and eerie cell. The kind of click you only hear when a high heel hits the ground. 

Kagome could just barely make out the door that was there. Was it locked? Or did the idiot forget to do that, too? Oh wait, this was a shoji screen door. Why would they put her in a room that's so easy to get out of?

Our favorite miko slid back the door, and timidly stepped into the hall. "This is easy," She started, "too easy." She mumbled to herself as she crept down the hall more. Why would Byakuya even kidnap her anyway? 

Was Sesshoumaru on his way here? Or worse or you could say good, for her, would Inuyasha be on her track, too? If he smelled Naraku? So many questions. So little answers. 

She pressed herself against the wall, as she slowly walked down, she neared a corner, and only stuck her head out. No one was there. Good. She walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of a room, where she heard voices coming from. 

"Byakuya, you handled your assignment well?" 

_That's Naraku's voice. _Kagome thought, as she listened on. 

"Yes. She's in one of the rooms as we speak. Naraku, why did you have me abduct the girl?" 

Naraku chuckled. "Simple, Byakuya. Our little Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, hates when someone takes what is his. The girl, Inuyasha's wench, she just so happens to be one those things that are his." 

If she wasn't so afraid of being caught, she'd have snorted. 

"And?" 

"Well, he'll come, that or Inuyasha will, one of the two. Either way, I win. I can kill Inuyasha, and absorb Sesshoumaru." 

Byakuya sighed. "Didn't you try this years ago? Except with that little human brat that Sesshoumaru brings around?" 

"Yes, I'm sure it'll be different this time." 

Byakuya heaved a sigh, and Kagome heard the shoji scream being slid back. She quickly ran down the hall, and dived around he corner before Byakuya could walk out. 

"Ow." She said, rubbing her bottom, after she somehow landed on it. 

Where she was right now, was the main entrance of the castle. She could try to escape now, except for one minor detail. Naraku had a strong barrier around the place. She wouldn't be able to get out without him knowing. _At least, it's a beautiful night._ The optimistic side of her thought. As she looked at the full moon. 

"Miko."

Kagome gasped, and turned around to see Kagura in front of her, fan hanging limply at her side. _Does anybody know my name around here?_ She thought, as she fearlessly stared into Kagura's red eyes. 

"You're usually with Inuyasha, are you not?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Kagome only stared at her. "Why is it any of your business, Kagura?" 

Kagura shrugged, and flexed her fan open and closed. "None really. Just curious. It gets boring around here, in Naraku's castle." 

Kagome then realized something. "Wait, you're not gonna capture me and drag me back to my cell?" 

Kagura shook her head. "No, I'm not. You, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha are most likely the best chances I'll have at being set free."

"You mean, we could all probably kill Naraku,"

"Yeah." 

"Kagura, what do you know? Do you know anything that will help us?" Kagome asked, letting her guard down. 

"Naraku does not trust me. He doesn't tell me much." 

Kagome nodded and put her hand on one of the railings. "I see. If you find out something, let me know." 

"Sure." 

333333333333333333333333333

The great Taiyoukai flew, literally flew, threw the sky. He had forced Rin and Jaken to stay behind, it'd be too dangerous. He needed to find the miko, and destroy Naraku. _Why am I going threw all this trouble for Inuyasha's human wench? _**Because you love her. **_ This Sesshoumaru loves no one. __** But, Kagome. **__Get out of my head now. __** Aww, I make the puppy mad? **__You're really gonna wish you weren't my mind in a minute. Damn, inner demon._ He argue with himself, as he hovered just above Naraku's castle. 

"It is time..." 

3333333333333333333333333

Sango flew past Miroku while on Kirarra. Inuyasha had picked up Naraku, Kagome, and surprisingly Sesshoumaru's scent. They were all going after him now. 

Inuyasha ran faster and jumped over trees and whatnot faster then he ever had before. _ I'm going to find her, this time. _He thought, pickung up his speed. 

"Inuyasha, are you sure that was Kagome's scent you picked up?" Miroku yelled, from where he was running in the back. 

"Of course, monk! I know her scent anywhere!" He yelled back. 

He jumped past Sango and Kirarra, and completely led the group now. 

Tonight, they would find her. 

3333333333333333333333333

Kagura gasped, causing Kagome to look at her. "What?" 

Kagura pointed up into the sky. "It's Sesshoumaru. I think he's come for you." 

Kagome looked up as well and noticed the figure floating there, waiting in the shadow of the moon. _He's come for me? Why? Why do I have this feeling of relief that he did? Why do I feel this way?_ She thought, as she continued to stare at the Taiyoukai. 

Sesshoumaru suddenly came flying down, and landing in the center of the courtyard. _ Naraku must've opened up the barrier for him..._ Kagura thought. 

They all stared at one another, until a dark chuckle was heard, and a baboon fur clad Naraku stepped out of the castle. 

"So nice of you to come, Sesshoumaru. I was just starting to get bored." 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the sinister spider demon before him. "Naraku. Today, you will perish." He said, unsheathing his sword, Tokijin. 

Naraku chuckled. "Go ahead, oh Lord Sesshoumaru, come at me." 

As soon as the words fell off his lips, Sesshoumaru went charging at Naraku. The spider demon jumped in the air, and Sesshoumaru jumped with him. Sesshoumaru was one hell of a lot faster than him. 

"Dragon Strike!" He yelled, sending out the blue blast towards Naraku. Kagome wasn't surprised until a gold like blast joined the attack too. Along with a voice. 

"Kaze No Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, as his Wind Scar somehow only managed to graze Naraku. Kagome was starting to panic. Inuyasha couldn't see her. She couldn't see him yet. She knew he could already smell her. Without thinking, she dived behind Kagura. 

Kagura frowned. "Miko, what are you-

"Shh! I don't need him to see me." 

Inuyasha was already sniffing around. He could smell her. She was definitely here. "Naraku, where the hell have you hidden Kagome!?" 

Sesshoumaru watched his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to have the miko with him. Though, for some reason unknown to him, she didn't want to see him. 

Naraku chuckled. "I don't know. Why don't your great older brother?" 

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "What the hell! Her scent... it's on you too!" 

Sesshoumaru's calm demeanor stayed in place. "Now is not the time to discuss this, little brother. Concentrate on destroying Naraku."

"What the hell do you mean- 

Inuyasha didn't finish his statement as Naraku's tentacles started coming for him and Sesshoumaru. "Dammit!" He yelled, swatting them away and cutting them with Tetsusiaga. Sesshoumaru did the same. This would've been a good time to stay behind and wait for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to catch up. 

Inuyasha backed against each other, back to back. "They just keep coming back." 

Naraku released a hideous sounding laugh. "No one wins. I guess I'll take you out of your misery, and absorb you both." He said, shooting two bigger than average tentacles out of them. Neither of the brothers were paying attention, though. Fear rose in Kagome's chest for both of them, the ones she had feelings for, as those two tentacles got closer. 

Charging her spiritual energy, and sticking out both her palms, she readied herself. "_Seriyoku bakuhastu!" _She yelled, sending both blasts out of her palms and heading straight for those two tentacles. She put everything she had into that blast. Feeling drained, she fell in a kneeling position and watched the two brothers fight the despicable spider demon. 

Inuyasha saw both the blasts hit their mark. He turned and saw Kagome kneeling on the ground in next to Kagura, as she breathed hard and watched them fight with tired eyes. There was hardly anything different about her. Nothing but her outfit. Her school uniform was gone, and in it's stead she wore a short white skirt, with a silver like flower like design on it, and women's armor for her top. She had on white boots that had the same design as the skirt. 

"Kagome!" He yelled, slicing threw more of Naraku's thick flesh. Kagome looked away from him with a pained look. Inuyasha's heart practically dropped. 

Sesshoumaru sensed his brother's despair for the miko, but kept fighting. He kept fighting until Naraku sent a tentacle threw his demon armor and it grazed his skin leaving a medium sized gash on his chest. 

Then, Inuyasha got whipped across the mid-section with one. Leaving blood coming out of his wound. Kagome resisted the urge to call his name like she used to. 

"You'll never defeat me! Give up, and become part of my body." Naraku said, calmly as the tentacles continued to launch out of him. 

Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't get your hopes up, you bastard. Die! Kaze no Kizu!" 

The all too familiar blast sliced threw Naraku's tentacles and hit the body head on. The body was torn apart, but Naraku's head continued to talk before it dissapeared to a safe place. 

"You think you've won, hanyou. But you haven't. Until next time..." He said, as he finally faded. 

Inuyasha turned his gaze on Kagome as he clutched his mid-section. She was looking at him as well. Getting up from where she was kneeling, she walked to him and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a small vial of medicine. 

She took his hand, and put it in there. "Here. I-I'm going now. Take care, with Kikyou." Kagome said, turning her gaze away from him and walking towards Sesshoumaru. 

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She was with Sesshoumaru all this time? She was going with him now? _She gave me the medicine, she still cares. _He thought, as he watched her and Sesshoumaru form that bubble thingy he used sometimes when traveling. She was gone now. 

"I will bring you back with me, Kagome. No matter how hard I have to try..." 

33333333333333333333333333333333

Back at Sesshoumaru's camp, Rin and Jaken were sound asleep. Kagome had tried to go too, but no such luck. She kept thinking about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing on a hill, looking out at the moon. He was truly a beautiful sight. With his silver hair hanging behind, him and just blowing, and how serene he looked, even with his back turned to her. 

She slowly got up from where she was trying to sleep, close to Rin, and stood by him. Sesshoumaru acknowledged her presence by looking at her, but didn't speak. 

"Sesshoumaru, I'm glad that you-

"Lord Sesshoumaru." 

A small smile crossed her face, and she laughed a little. "Right, Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm glad that you came for me." 

_What's so funny?_ The demon lord thought, as he continued to stare at the full moon. "Miko,-

"It's Kagome." 

"Miko, I had to. You are Rin's caretaker." 

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Would you mind calling me by my name? Which happens to be Kagome?" 

"Yes, I would mind." Sesshoumaru said, turning to her. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she sighed. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" She said, turning to look at him as well. Into those sunkiss golden eyes. She could just get lost in them. 

"Miko, what is it you avoid about the half-breed?" 

Kagome seemed as if she didn't hear him, as she laid one of her small hands on his chest. If he didn't have the willpower, Sesshoumaru surely would've blushed. 

"How's your chest? Naraku got you pretty bad."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, he only stared at her kind brown eyes, and then every now and again her hand on his chest. Kagome was lost in his more enticing eyes. With that one hand still on his chest, Kagome leaned up. 

She leaned up, and pressed her lips against the icy demon lord's. 

_**Hmm... Fluffy cliffy? Who knows? Hope you enjoyed! I gotta go take care of some stuff. Review, and keep a lookout for the new chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: What's This?**_

_**Question Of The Day: How do you think Sesshy will react? I think we all know...**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	11. What's This?

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the outstanding reviews. Here ya go. Really short chapter ahead! Lots of fluff, though!**_

_**What's This? **_

Sesshoumaru for the first time in ages, showed emotion on his face. His eyes became wide, and probably the first time ever, he was speechless. (That's somewhat of a pun.)

_This miko, does she not fear me? Doesn't she know that I can rip her to shreds if she ever did something like this? __**Don't you know that you love every minute of this?**__ This Sesshoumaru will not answer that. __**Your lips answer it all. **_Sesshoumaru thought, struggling with his inner demon.

Kagome pulled away from him slowly, with her hand still planted on his chest, where it had been when she started. One look at his expression, and her face took on a bright shade of red. What had she done? Was it merely an impulse that caused her to what she did? Or was it something else?

Taking one step back from him, her face became a dark red now. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru seemed to finally gain his composure back. "Yes miko, you shouldn't have. And I am not just Sesshoumaru, I am Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome forced a smile. "Yes, _Lord Sesshoumaru._" She replied, icily. "I'll be going to bed now. Have a good night." She said, starting to walk away and back towards the camp.

That is, until she felt an arm snake its way around her waist, and she gasped. _Who's grabbing me like this? Does Sesshoumaru not see this person? _She asked herself, panicking until she felt a certain aura.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Meaning, you shouldn't have done that, without Lord Sesshoumaru's permission."

Kagome's eyes widened. _Is this Sesshoumaru's way of saying he wants me to kiss him or something? Is he just toying with me?_ She thought, turning around in his grasp. She now faced him, and her cheeks took on a pretty shade of pink.

"I-I," She stuttered, and Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow. _Does she fear me now? All of a sudden? _

_Should I do this? I've got nothing to loose, except maybe my dignity. _She thought, as her eyes made direct contact with his amber ones. Laying one of her small hands on his chest like before, she kept her eyes on his.

_When did I become like this? What's the word? Sprung! _Kagome thought, as she opened her mouth to speak. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru, m-may I kiss you?" _That Lord thing has seriously got to go, I think I'll die of embarresmant if I have to keep calling him that. _

Sesshoumaru's hold around her waist tightened. And she was suddenly yanked even closer, if that were possible. "You may."

Kagome timidly reached up and while one hand stayed on his chest, another on his shoulder, to steady herself. Her lips hovered inches above his, briefly, before gluing themselves together. Kagome practically shook as she kissed the icy Taiyoukai. From pure nervouseness. She wasn't exactly a veteran at this kind of thing. Especially with someone as intimidating as Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could sense the miko's nervouseness, radiating off of her in waves. He felt the urge to calm her, and stop her worrying. He did so, when he made a growl like noise from his chest. Kagome was instantly calmed, as she reached one hand up to put in the Taiyoukai's long silver tresses.

Kagome relaxed even more, when Sesshoumaru growled in a pleasurable way. Into her mouth, that is. She had to resist the strong urge to giggle at that time. Taking one hand off his chest, the other off his shoulder, she wrapped both arms around his neck, so she could toy with his hair a little more as they 'made-out'.

_I'm enjoying this so much, it's ridiculous. _ Kagome thought, as she arched her back and moaned. To think, all this happened while they were standing up.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying himself as well, but you would just barely be able to tell by his facial expression. The furrowed brows, the half-open eyelids, and he not too mention, he was kissing her!

Before she enjoyed herself a little too much, Kagome pulled away from him with a pleasured shudder. Sesshoumaru stared at her, before taking his arm from around her waist, and speaking.

"Miko, you should-

"It's Kagome."

"_Miko, _you should rest now." He said, walking away from her and back to the hill/cliff thingy he was standing on.

Kagome sighed as she laid down next to Rin. But nonetheless, a goofy smile crossed her face as she did.

"Your time?" Sesshoumaru questioned, as he sat against a tree with Rin behind him playing with his fur, and Kagome in front of him balancing herself on her heels.

"Yes. I'm from a time much different than yours. And I go back often, because I have to keep up with my studies and gather supplies." Kagome said.

"Miko, you want this Sesshoumaru to allow you to go back?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

Kagome shrugged. "Three days? Four?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her before answering. He sighed. "Fine. You may go."

Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome-chan is going on a trip?"

"I suppose."

Kagome turned to walk away from them, but then turned back around. "Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Right, Lord Sesshoumaru, would it be alright if I took Ah-Un? I cant walk all the way back to Kaede's village." Kagome said, fiddling with a strand of her raven hair.

Sesshoumaru sent her his infamous bored look, and looked out into nowhere. "Do as you see fit, miko."

Kagome nodded, as she grabbed Ah-Un's reigns, and climbed on. "When will he start calling me Kagome?" She mumbled to herself, as Ah-Un took off into the sky.

"Bye, Kagome-chan!" Rin yelled, waving at the retreating figures of Ah-Un and Kagome.

Ah-Un landed a couple of feet from the well, and Kagome hopped off. She had to be quick. She couldn't bear to see him and have to talk to him, not now. What if _she_ was with him?

She prepared herself to break off into a sprint towards the well, until something launched at her back, causing her to fall down.

"Agh!" She yelled, as she hit the ground with an audible THUMP.

"Kagome! You've come back to us!" Shippo yelled, getting off her back and bouncing around her head instead.

Kagome rolled on her back and chuckled. "Hello to you too, Shippo. How are you?"

"I'm great, now that you're here! Have you come to travel with us again?!"

Kagome disregarded the question as she smiled at the young fox kit. "How is everyone? Has anything changed?"

"Everyone's fine, I guess. Miroku is still a lecher, Sango is still beating him for being a lecher, I want pocky, and Inuyasha's all mopey."

Kagome frowned and sat up at the mention of Inuyasha. "Mopey?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, since you left us, he's been all mopey and isolated. Like when Tetsusiaga got broke."

Kagome quirked a brow. "Isn't Kikyou traveling with you guys or something? He might be mopey because of the lack of shards."

Shippo blinked. "Kikyou? We haven't seen her since you left."

Kagome nodded and stood up. "Interesting." She mumbled under her breath, as she walked more towards the well.

"Kagome! Will you bring me back some pocky?"

Kagome giggled, as she put her leg over the lip of the well. "Sure thing. As long as you don't tell Inuyasha I was here!"

"Will do!"

She heard Shippo yell, before she jumped into the time slip.

Kagome entered her home and kicked off her boots. "Tadaima!" She yelled, tiredly.

Kagome's mother entered the front room and smiled at her daughter. "Kagome, you were gone for quite a while this time. Anything new?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm taking a break from Inuyasha and the gang, you could say. I'm traveling with a group of new friends." _If you count feeling betrayed because he loves Kikyou, sure, that's a break. _

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Well, you go take a nap or something, or are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just gonna go study a little bit, I'll be so lost in school tomorrow." Kagome said.

"I see. Did one of your new friends give you that outfit?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. My uniform got messed up, so they gave me this. I'm gonna go upstairs now and..."

"Oh, wait! Kagome, I have something for you."

Kagome watched curiously as her mother went into a hall closet, and came back with an outfit.

"This is the priestess garb you brought home when you first started traveling with Inuyasha. I made a few alterations to it."

Kagome sweatdropped. "A few? Mom, you turned into a modern day outfit, practically." She said, taking in the full change of what used to be a miko's garb. The hakama of the outfit, had somehow been turned into a red version of her school uniform skirt. The haori was cut and the sleeves were a little less poofy, and had been turned into a short-sleeved shirt. Except, it still had the miko garb haori look to it.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "What do you think? Like it?"

"I like it, I'll wear it back. I'm gonna go study now, mom." She said, walking up the stairs.

Kagome sat at her desk, in her room. With a loud groan, she let her head hit the table and the algebra book fell to the floor.

"I so don't get this!" She yelled, in irritation. School would be a killer, tomorrow.

Kagome stood up from the desk and sighed. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. "I'll be able to think better when I'm less sleep-deprived." She thought, rolling over on her side and falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Kagome, hon, it'll be alright!" Eri said, patting the back of her sobbing friend.

Kagome sobbed even harder on the table. "Wah! I'm gonna have to repeat the tenth grade again! For being an idiot!"

Ayumi offered a small smile. "You are not an idiot. You just missed a lot. I don't think you'll have to repeat the grade, I just think you'll need summer school."

Kagome sobbed harder, if that were possible. "That's hardly any better!"

Yuka sighed. "Kagome, you probably didn't even do that bad!"

"I had to guess on every question!"

"You could've got them right!"

"He gave me detention when he saw the turnout! Detention!"

All three friends sweatdropped. "Kagome, people are staring..." Eri said.

Ayumi took a napkin out of the dispenser. "Here, dry your eyes." She said, handing it to Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she did so and hiccuped a bit. Her entire day was horrible. She woke up late, barely made it to school on time, with bed hair, mind you. She had no idea there would be a test in math today, and she couldn't be excused from it. Hojo kept bothering her about medicines, and she forgot her small purse so she didn't have money to spend at WacDonalds! Ayumi had to pay for her!

"Poor you." Yuka said.

Kagome nodded as she grabbed her backpack and slid out of the booth. "Yeah, poor me. Guys I'm gonna go home now. See ya later." She said, walking out of the restaurant .

All three girls sighed as she left. "Poor Kagome."

Kagome entered her home, and was heading for the stairs when her mother stopped her.

"Kagome! How was school today?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't even want to talk about it."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Well, tomorrow's another day!" She said, walking back into the kitchen.

Kagome sweatdropped and sighed as she headed up the stairs.

THUMP

Is what she heard on her way. Quickly, she bounded up the rest of the steps and opened her bedroom door.

What she saw, made her utter only one phrase.

"Oh Hell."

_**Cliffy? Who knows. Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: How Much I Love You. Can you guess what it's about? I can!**_

_**Question Of The Day: If you say no to this, you're either a guy, an ass, or normal. Would you have liked to be in Kagome's place with Sesshy?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	12. How Much I Love You

_**Hey guys. This feels like a late update, maybe it is. Whatever. Well, here's the new chapter. Enjoy. **_

_**How Much I Love You **_

Kagome stood, staring in shock at what was on the ground before her. Just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, it did. By a lot.

The amber-eyed hanyou on the ground looked up and saw that it was indeed her that was standing before him. He saw the look of shock and disbelief in her eyes. Those eyes that he had been yearning to see for the longest and just stare.

By this point, you're all probably wondering why our favorite hanyou is on the ground to begin with. Well, it just so happens that as he was climbing in her window, he slipped and landed in a crumpled heap. Thus, lands him to this very moment.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, untangling himself from the floor and standing up.

Kagome took one step forward towards him. "Why?"

Inuyasha saw the deep pain in her brown eyes. He knew it was from him being there, but he couldn't help himself. "I-I had to see you." He said, quietly.

Kagome took another timid step towards him, so that they were only five apart. "No, you didn't. What are you here for, Inuyasha? The shards? Is that what you want?"

Inuyasha growled lowly, so low she barely heard him.

"What do you want?! I'm only hurting when you come around! Why are you doing this to me?! Why torture me!?" Kagome shrieked.

"I left you guys for a reason, all because of you! Why would you come to me like this?! Do you want me to hurt, Inuyasha? Is that what you want-

"Shut up! Just shut up. You should know that none of that is true. I don't want you to hurt, I don't want to cause you pain. I meant what I said, and I said I need to see you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned her back to him and walked towards the door and stopped just short of putting her hand on the doorknob. "Why do you need to see me? To tell me about your great relationship with Kikyou? Get the two shards I have? Why, if you're not here to cause me pain."

"Stupid girl." Kagome heard from behind her and gasped, because within seconds a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She slowly turned her head to see Inuyasha behind her with the most pitiful and at wit's end expression.

She took one look at the claw and then turned back to his face. Which looked so tired and stressed. Kagome hadn't noticed it before, but his entire aura just screamed tired. _What's happened to him? Why is he so tired? _She thought, as she reached one hand out to gingerly touch his face.

Inuyasha swallowed, as he kept his hand around Kagome's wrist. "I needed to see you for one reason, and one reason only."

"What would that be?" Kagome asked, looking directly into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha sighed as his hand tightened on her wrist, and he pulled her closer into an embrace.

Kagome gasped and wanted to pull away, but just couldn't. "T-that doesn't answer my question." She murmured.

Inuyasha wrapped his haori clad arms tighter around her. "I think it does. You should know exactly why I'm holding you like this." He said, as they both sank to the floor on their knees.

Kagome swallowed as she thought about the situation at hand. Here she was, in the arms of the hanyou she fell head over heels for, who had supposedly chose her over a dead priestess. What was even more screwed up, was that she couldn't pull away from him. Not even if she wanted to.

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed against her neck. Making all the hairs stand on end.

"Please, let me go. Don't, don't hold me like this. You have Kikyou, and I'm just-

"Shut up. I don't have Kikyou, because I don't want Kikyou. It's you I want." Inuyasha said, pulling away to look at her. She gave him the reaction he was looking for when she let out a surprised gasp.

_What the hell?_ Kagome thought, as she shook her head rapidly and waved her hands. "No, no! That's not true! You want me for the shards is all, you never really cared, none of this true-" Kagome's ranting was cut short when a certain pair of lips met hers.

Inuyasha poured exactly how he felt about her into that single kiss. How he felt over the time that she was gone, when she first left, and all. He felt her open her mouth to gasp, but he only ended up taking advantage of her open mouth.

Kagome's eyes took on a cloudy look and she sat frozen while Inuyasha pretty much gave himself a tour of her mouth, to say the least, she was shocked.

Before she knew it, her hands that she had been waving in front of her, were now planted on the hanyou's chest, as she returned his kiss._ This isn't right... is it? _She thought to herself.

After about five more minutes and a dire need for air, Inuyasha pulled away from her. "Kagome," he started, cupping her cheek, "I love you."

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears as she laid her head limply against Inuyasha's chest. _Why!? Why do I still feel this way!? How, how can I still love him?! _She thought to herself, as she felt his arms go around her. Again.

"Inuyasha, t-this is too much to deal with right now. Just please go back to the Sengoku Jiidai." She whispered.

"No. Not without you."

Kagome looked up at him and saw that usual stubborn glint in his eyes. The one she hadn't seen in so long...

"I'll follow you. I won't go back to you and the others, though. But, I'll follow you through."

"Kagome, I just told you I love you, and you're trying to send me away? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I don't know! I just don't know, dammit! I'm torn. I-I don't really know how to feel about you, I don't even know if what you told me was true!" Kagome shouted, with two lone tears trailing down her cheeks.

Inuyasha growled and gripped her by the shoulders. "Look at me, Kagome! Dammit, I went through hell to find you, to tell you I love you, for me to be able to be with you! I don't know what else I could do to prove how I feel! I've loved you since you released me from the seal, since the first time you saw me human, I even loved you all those times you sat me! Kami, you just don't realize how much I love you. I'd die for you dammit, and I almost have so many times!" He yelled, his voice cracking, and his eyes desperate and pleading.

"I know that! Don't you think I believe you?! I'm afraid, Inuyasha. I'm scared as hell. Because, after all this, all the pain I went through due to you and Kikyou, I still love you. And it scares the hell out of me." Kagome said, standing up, and walking towards the window.

She slid back the screen, so that it was closed. Inuyasha stared at her with a look of curiosity.

Her cheeks became a pretty shade of pink, as she looked directly in to his eyes and grabbed his hand.

Tilting her head to the side slightly, she finally spoke. "Stay with me tonight. We won't do anything, but just sleep next to me. Be close to me."

Inuyasha didn't have to think about it more then once before he stood up and nodded. He reached out to grab her again, and held her close to him. He buried his nose in her raven hair. "I'll stay with you, you don't even have to ask."

Kagome smiled a little and nodded. She turned her head towards her nightstand and saw that it was only 6:00. She had came home at 5:00 exactly. Only an hour had passed.

"I suppose you'll be eating here too, I guess. Dinner should be ready soon." Kagome said, pulling away from Inuyasha.

"Ramen."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, fine, ramen."

3333333333333333333

Dinner went by exceptionally fast, and of course, Mrs. Higurashi was surprised to see Inuyasha, but didn't object to him eating with them, and Souta was excited while Jii-chan hardly noticed.

Currently, Kagome was walking out of the bathroom in her pink 'pajamas'. Which consisted of a princess pink tank top and shorts to go with it. She changed in the bathroom because Inuyasha would be in her room and there was no way that she'd change in front of him.

_Not as if he'd object..._ She thought, as she turned the corner and walked into her bedroom.

Inuyasha was sitting on her bed Indian style with Tetsusiaga in his arms. Eyes closed, mind you.

Kagome smiled as she plopped down on the bed and watched him open one eye. "Ready to go to sleep?" She asked.

Inuyasha opened both eyes and nodded. Kagome got under the blankets first, and then signaled for Inuyasha to get in with her. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her mid-section and pulled her close.

"Inuyasha, tomorrow when we go back, I'm going back with Sesshoumaru and the others." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha withheld a growl at the thought of her being with his bastard brother. "Why? Why won't you go with me and the others?"

"I just can't. You wouldn't understand. Not, not yet."

Inuyasha sighed as he dropped the subject. She wasn't going to let up anytime soon, but he couldn't at least help but feel a surge of happiness at even being able to sleep with her. To hold her. "Whatever, go to sleep, wench." He muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she yawned and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

3333333333333333333

Kagome threw her huge yellow backpack over the side of the well, and Inuyasha and her jumped out completely. It was nighttime. A couple of things had got mixed up during the day, and they didn't end up leaving the present until now.

Kagome heaved her yellow backpack onto her shoulder and looked around. She could see Ah-Un in the distance, most likely there to take her back to Sesshoumaru. The two-headed dragon was just standing there in the distance.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. "When is the next time I'll see you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe in a couple of weeks." She said, turning around to face him.

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and pulled her even closer if that were possible, then stopped short a few inches from her lips. "It'll all be too long a wait."

Kagome could feel his breath on her upper lip and straightened her shirt/haori of the modified priestess outfit. She reached her arm around and brang his head down, making his lips touch hers.

It was a short, sweet kiss. Nothing more like the day before. Kagome pulled away all too soon. "I have to go now." She said, pulling out of his grasp, and walking towards Ah-Un.

Inuyasha nodded as he watched her climb on top of Ah-Un and go away. "Soon, you'll be with me again. That's what I can hope for." He said to himself.

3333333333333333333

It was well past midnight and Rin, and Jaken were sound asleep. Kagome climbed off Ah-Un, and set her bag down. She could see Sesshoumaru in the distance. He was just staring off into space, at the moon.

Kagome walked up next to him, and stood side to side with him. Sesshoumaru almost immediately acknowledged her. He had suddenly an emotion that was akin to joy when he smelled her scent, only question was why he felt such an emotion. Love, perhaps?

"Miko." Sesshoumaru said, in his would-be cold demeanor that softened some with her.

Kagome smiled at the usually cold demon lord. "Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you again."

A third of Sesshoumaru's ice cold heart melted when he saw that brilliant smile. He would disregard that she addressed him as just such Sesshoumaru rather than, Lord Sesshoumaru. He reached one of his arms, out and held the young miko close to him.

Kagome didn't question his actions, as she only stared at his amber eyes that were so much like his brother's.

"Sesshoumaru..." She murmured.

Right before our favorite Taiyoukai pressed his lips to hers. And our favorite miko only had many things running through her mind currently.

_So scandalous of _ _me... _

_**I am incredibly sorry! My computer's modem is out of wack, so I don't have Internet connection. I can only type this story u and post it at the library. So that's why this is incredibly late! So sorry! I'll try to get the next one out soon, which is: Back To Back **_

_**Question Of The Day: What do you predict the next chapter will be about?**_

_**Duces **_


	13. Back To Back

_**Hey guys. Here's the new update. Not too much to say, except EXTREME lime warning ahead. Get ready! **_

_**Back To Back **_

Kagome sighed as she sank deeper into the hot springs. It had been a little while since she'd seen Inuyasha. In fact, almost a month. In that one month, a number of things had happened. They had found two jewel shards, Rin had a birthday, well technically just the anniversary of the day Sesshoumaru found her. Jaken had become less crabby, and Sesshoumaru, well, Sesshoumaru with him, things were advancing quickly.

A great deal more touches and kisses had been shared between them, and maybe a couple of feelings as well. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little scandalous, though. Here she was, playing tennis with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and she was the ball.

Over this month, she had discovered she had deep feelings for both. She was head over heels in love with InuYasha, just like before, but with Sesshoumaru more than just a small crush was forming for him. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

A couple of days ago, they had arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle and Kagome had just took it upon herself to take a bath in the hot springs that were in the castle, late at night.

Figuring that it was Rin, she didn't bother to get out of the hot spring. "Yes?"

From the other side of the door, she heard a low yet strong voice. "Miko."

Kagome had a surprised look, but a small smile touch the corners of her lips. "It's Kagome, Sesshoumaru." She called back.

She was even more surprised to hear a small chuckle on the other side of the door. "Yes, Kagome, and you will call me Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Yeah, yeah, Lord Sesshoumaru. What is it you came here for?"

"Tomorrow, at noon, come to my private quarters." The usually icy demon lord said, before turning on his heel and walking away from the door. Kagome could hear his shoes make _pit pat _noise as he walked down the hall.

Kagome soaked in solitude for a moment before rising out of the hot spring and drying herself off. Before she reached for modified priestess garb, she noticed something long and white right next to it.

"Huh?" She said aloud before picking it up and unfolding it. It was somewhat of a feudal era version of a night gown. Except it was more kimono like.

"Who came in here while I was taking a bath?" Kagome asked herself, as she started to put on the kimono/gown. There were also zori sandals with the gown as well. She slid her feet into those, picked up her modified priestess garb, and left the in door hot spring.

Once in the hall, Kagome turned left and walked a large spiraling stairway, with her zori sandals making a small smacking noise as she moved another step. Finally reaching the top of the steps, Kagome flicked her wet hair behind her shoulder and stopped in front of Rin's room. It couldn't hurt to check on the small girl before going off to bed.

Knocking on the door lightly before entering the room, Kagome shrugged and entered without waiting for a response. What she saw brought a pleasant smile to her face, as she leaned back on the door. Rin was sleeping peacefully, making soft even breaths and her small chest was rising up and down. Her mouth was slightly open and she was drooling a little, but that just made the image all the more cuter.

Kagome watched as the small child rolled over on her back and snored loudly. Kagome giggled under her breath, and stepped out of the room backwards. When she was out in the hall again, she shut the door softly.

Smiling to herself, she turned around and ran right into hard, very hard, yet soft in a way, chest. With widened eyes she looked up to see sun-kiss golden eyes staring down at her. A tidal wave of relief washed over her as Kagome realized she was staring straight into the eyes of her favorite demon lord.

Sesshoumaru cracked a somewhat warm smile. "Miko, what are you doing?"

Kagome reflected the same type of smile on her pale face. "Oh, nothing. I was just checking on Rin, to see if she was sleeping well."

_She'd be a perfect mother..._ Sesshoumaru thought, as he nodded. "Are you going to your quarters now?"

Kagome made a somewhat evil smile. "Well, I might've been, but then again I wanted to go see you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around the demon lord's neck.

Sesshoumaru's heart fluttered. His hands almost automatically went to grip her waist as if he were a magnet and she was the metal he was attracted to. "Is that so? Why?"

"Well, I find it odd that you stand outside the bathing area and tell me to come to your quarters tomorrow at noon. Figure I might as well get it over with now."

Sesshoumaru's claws danced a little as he drummed them along her waist. "Interesting. Well, shall we go?"

"After you, oh great Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied sarcastically as she even did a bow for effect.

Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked the opposite way towards the staircase. "You're learning." He said over his shoulder. Kagome rolled her chocolate eyes and followed after the daiyoukai as his hair swung behind him.

333333333333333333

Sesshoumaru shut the door after Kagome entered his office/bedroom and assumed a business like face so quick that Kagome could've laughed.

"Miko, I understand that-

"Kagome."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and resumed speaking. "_Kagome_, I noticed that more and more youkai are coming after you. Why is that?"

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine when Sesshoumaru said her name. "I-I don't know. Shikon shards?"

Sesshoumaru leaned against his desk with and lifted one eyebrow. _She's aroused..._ His inner demon reminded him of something he was well aware of. His nose was fine! "Why are you so tense, Kagome?" He said in a low voice.

"N-no reason. As a matter of fact, maybe I'm just tired?" Kagome said, and it came out as more of a question rather than a reply. _So hot... gotta get away from him. Too many urges!!_ She thought, as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

Sesshoumaru smirked, forgetting all about the original reason he called her in here, and reached out a arm as he stepped closer to her.

Kagome bit down on her lip when Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him and now her body was flush against his.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru released a low growl from his throat at hearing her speak his name in such a voice. "Miko." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers. Kagome gladly cooperated with him and kissed back. And with fervor.

Sesshoumaru ran his smooth tongue over her lips and Kagome slowly parted her lips. Sesshoumaru ran his hand up and down the white sleeping kimono Kagome wore as their tongues battled for dominance.

As they touched and kissed, Sesshoumaru slowly eased himself towards his bed backwards. Kagome released a throaty moan as Sesshoumaru sucked on her bottom lip and ran his sharp but strangely gentle fangs over her tongue. As to how he managed to do all that at once, the world may never know.

Sesshoumaru flung Kagome onto the bed, and before they both knew it, he was on top of the not-so-pure miko.

Kagome stared up into his eyes with a dazed his expression as he pinned her arms above her head and started to trail kisses up and down the tender spots of her neck. "Sesshoumaru..." She whined.

His blood was raging at him. Raging at him to take her! And now! Instead of teasing her for any moment longer. Sesshoumaru ignored it for as long as a full-grown male taiyoukai that's extremely horny can.

Kagome tossed her head back, and bit her lip to keep from letting out an embarrassing whining sound as Sesshoumaru trailed his clawed hand up her sleeping kimono and started to make his way towards her nether regions.

"Please..." Kagome grunted out as her kimono was raised all the way up and her urges were getting more and more unbearable.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her plea, and decided he had tortured her quite enough. He removed his other arm from pinning her down and grabbed her hips. He pulled her down more towards him, and the taiyoukai prepared to enter her.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he heard the loud,obnoxious, and intruding knock at the door. He bit back a loud growl as he didn't move from his spot.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? I had a bad dream!" He heard Rin's voice say from the other side of the door.

Kagome looked up at him with a somewhat irritated expression but then again just plain old tired. She looked at the door and mentally cursed. "Oh well." She said, sighing.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked towards her and back towards the door and he had half a mind to continue what he was doing. Alas, Rin would probably come in any minute. He slowly and reluctantly climbed off of her, and released her hips. Kagome sat up and straightened her kimono robe.

Just in time too, because then Rin opened the door and stepped in. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I had a bad dream."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Go play with Jaken until it doesn't bother you anymore."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Hai!" She yelled before running right back out of the room.

Once Rin left, Kagome turned back towards Sesshoumaru and offered a weary smile. "Tomorrow, I have to go back to my time. To stock up and check in."

Sesshoumaru almost heaved a sigh but held it in. Why was it that he didn't want her to go so badly? It felt like an emotion stronger than just lust...

He only nodded in response to her statement. "I assume you'll be back within a week or so?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well." He said, walking towards the door and opening it for her.

Kagome said nothing as she walked out of the door and back towards her quarters.

333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome flew towards the well on Ah-Un. She wore her school uniform now and figured she would have time to go by the house, she had to head straight for the school.

Ah-Un landed a couple of feet away from the well and Kagome hurriedly jumped off. "See ya later, Ah-Un!" She yelled, as she was enveloped in the bright light of the time slip.

33333

Kagome landed in the bottom of the well in her time. Looking around for some reason, she climbed out of the well as quick as she could without hurting herself.

She ended up bursting in the classroom just as the bell rang. The teacher turned towards her.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'm glad you could make it. Take your seat." He said, scribbling something on the board.

Kagome nodded and took her seat in front of Eri. It wasn't long before she got tapped on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling? Hojo's been worried sick about you!" Eri whispered in her ear.

Kagome sweatdropped and turned her attention back towards the teacher. Just then she realized she didn't understand a word he was saying. What the crap was pi again? At that moment she felt like banging her head on the table over and over so she'd have an excuse not to do the complicated work.

"Kagome, what's the answer to number three?"

Kagome looked up to see the teacher and the entire class staring at her. "Uh..."

"'Uh...' is not an answer Ms.Higurashi. I suggest you study or you're going to fail the final that's coming up." He said, turning back around to the board.

From the other side of the room, Ayumi gave Kagome a hopeful smile. Kagome made a pathetic attempt to smile back.

The rest of the day for Kagome was hell. Every teacher got on her case, somebody spilled their lunch on her shoe. If ya know what I mean. She even got detention for another test grade. Hojo asked her out over and over again, and Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka wouldn't stop bugging her. Yup. Today pretty much bites.

Now, Kagome walked up the stairs of Sunset Shrine, and sighed as she did. She had tons and tons of homework to do! Finally reaching the top, and walking into the shrine house Kagome sighed once again.

_Way too much homework..._ She thought, as she threw her bag down and kicked off her shoes. Then she realized that her mother or brother, or grandfather were there. Kagome looked on the table and saw the note that read:

_Kagome,_

_I figured I might as well leave you a note just in case you came back. Grandpa, Souta, and myself have gone to a spa retreat. We'll be back in a couple of days! Plenty of food left in the fridge!_

_Love, Mama. _

Kagome sighed again as she put the note back on the table. "There not even here when I get back. Just my luck." She mumbled under her breath as she head upstairs towards her room.

She opened the door, and gasped when she saw a certain silver-haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered.

Inuyasha smiled at her and stepped closer. Kagome did as well and closed the door behind her.

"How are you doing? It's been so long." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kagome laid her head against his chest. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? How are the others?"

Inuyasha laughed. "They're all fine. I'm here because I wanted to see you. Guess I got lucky."

Kagome smiled and pulled back some to look at him. He looked much better than he did when she last saw him. "Inuyasha, have you missed me?" She asked, quietly.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No."

"Of course. How are things with that bastard of a brother of mine?"

Kagome fought down a blush that was threatening to rise up. "Uh,um, fine!!"

Inuyasha nodded. "God, I missed you so much." He said, pulling her closer and burying his nose in her hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "I missed you too." She whispered against his chest.

Inuyasha pulled away from her hair with the most serious expression. Kagome soon mirrored it as she saw the look in his eyes.

Dipping his head down, he captured her lips. Kagome responded almost immediately. He ran his wet tongue along her bottom lip and both her lips parted without hesitation. Unlike with his brother, surprisingly Inuyasha let Kagome take charge of the kiss.

Kagome ran her soft tongue over one of Inuyasha's fangs, sending one big chill down his spine. After that little stunt, Kagome caressed Inuyasha's tongue with her own and Inuyasha did the same.

Inuyasha released a low growl from his chest. Kagome fisted her hands in his long silver locks of hair, as she was suddenly backed into a wall.

Inuyasha ran kisses all around her collarbone and Kagome let out a loud moan. She ran her hands up his chest and slid her hands inside his haori. Inuyasha sunk his fang into his lip as he gripped Kagome's bare thighs and pushed her against the wall more so that he was in between her legs.

The change of position only excited Kagome more. Her eyes traveled up and down his body as she started to slide his haori off some. Inuyasha kept a tight grip on her thighs and even ran one hand up, up, up towards her lower back.

Kagome reached her hand down and started to untie Inuyasha's obi. While Inuyasha was at work sliding his clawed hands up her bra now, still managing to hold her in place against the wall.

Now that the obi was loosened, Inuyasha simply flicked the rest down some, opened her legs even more.

Kagome bit her lip in anticipation. After all, this would be her first time.

Inuyasha's member only nudged her entrance a bit before his ears perked up. He could hear something. A door slamming?

Kagome tilted her head in a confused way. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering about the sudden stop in their activities.

"I heard something. Like a door?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You gotta be kidding me." She said, as she sweatdropped.

Inuyasha let her down from her position against the wall, and sighed. "Well, your mom's scent is getting closer. I'll be back later." He said, walking towards the window.

Kagome nodded. _I have the worst luck getting laid...damnable virginity. _She thought, as she gave Inuyasha a quick yet loving head. "See ya later."

Inuyasha only waved his hand slightly as he hopped out of the window.

Once he was gone, Kagome spread her arms and fell back on the bed. Heaving a heavy sigh, she stared at the ceiling.

_How long can I keep this up? _

_**Wow. I enjoyed writing those two limes. Now you're probably wondering where the actual lemons come in at. Well, they probably wont be in the same chapter, whenever they come. Next chapter hardly any fluff more violence and maybe more clues to defeating a certain spider demon. Next chapter of What Was Once Yours Entitled: No Time For Romance! **_

_**Oh! And my computer's modem is fixed so I'll be back to my regular updating speed. Yayness. **_

_**Question of the day: Which lime did you like better? Which one should've been a full-blown lemon?  
**_

_**Duces. **_


	14. No Time For Romance!

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Feels like a long time since I updated this, but whatever. Here's your new chapter. **_

_**No Time For Romance! **_

Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku, staring out at the clouds. He had come here to think. It had been days since he last saw Kagome and he was missing her so much that it hurt. He knew the game she was playing with him and Sesshoumaru. She was bouncing back and forth between the two, being with whoever. Whenever she went back to her time, Sesshoumaru's scent was all over her. Was she confused as to who she wanted? That was something Inuyasha pondered whenever she was away and with Sesshoumaru. Also, what was holding her back from coming back to him and the group after they had already patched things up?

So many questions so little answers. Inuyasha sighed and sniffed the air. He could pick up the scent of the well from Goshinboku and the well had little tidbits of Kagome's scent still lingering there. It was nice to at least have that to smell.

Taking another sniff of the air, Inuyasha sighed. _Kagome..._

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped and almost fell out of the tree. The shrill cry of Shippo's voice had scared the crap out of him. The hanyou whipped his head around and looked down at the innocent-looking kitsune.

He released an irritable growl. "What do ya want, runt?"

Shippo folded his small arms and made direct eye-contact with the angry hanyou. "Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango told me to come get you! We're leaving to go look for more shards!" He yelled.

Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. "Stop yelling runt, I can hear you just fine. I'll be there in a minute, go bug Kirarra!"

Shippo shook his head and sighed. He slowly walked back toward Kaede's hut leaving the ever-angry Inuyasha to bask in his own ambiance once again.

Inuyasha sighed as he prepared to jump down from Goshinboku. In the past couple of days, he had forgotten all about the shards and Naraku, because his thoughts were constantly on Kagome and what she could be doing with that bastard of a brother of his, Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha jumped down from Goshinboku in one swift leap and landed gracefully on his feet as if he were some type of neko youkai. He walked back to the village and Kaede's hut and thought about the long day ahead of him.

333333333333333333

"Inuyasha, have you caught any whiffs of Naraku?" Miroku asked, as the small group walked through a large forest.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not really. I'm hardly getting anything."

Sango's eyes widened. "Houshi-sama, Shippo-chan, tonight is the night of the New Moon!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as well. How could he have forgotten? No wonder he hadn't smelt anything, for all he knew they could be an hour away from Naraku's castle! "Dammit!" He yelled out loud, causing his friends to turn their heads at him.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "You forgot, didn't you?" He asked exasperatedly.

Inuyasha turned as red as his haori and turned away from them to lead he group while they walked. Shippo chuckled and shook his head. "Yup, he did."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled from the front, his face still red as his haori.

Everyone sweatdropped and sighed, as they continued to walk to wherever.

333333333333333333

Kagome sighed as she rested on Ah-Un for the third time that day. They had been traveling since dawn, searching for Naraku again. Kagome missed the time they had spent lounging in the castle, bu that time had also made her incredibly lazy.

Walking beside her and Ah-Un, Rin smiled and looked up at the sky. "Kagome-chan, look! The moon's not there!" She exclaimed, pointing up at the sky.

Kagome tiredly lifted her head and saw that in fact the moon was not there. _Wait a minute... the moon's not there! _She thought, as she was reminded of a certain hanyou who had gone human by now. She prayed to Kami that he was alright right now. No doubt the others were with him, but still, she couldn't help but worry about him like she always did.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's sudden quietness, it was as if she were in deep thought about something. Perhaps it was his stupid half-breed of a brother? He looked back again and noticed she was still looking up at the sky as if pondering something.

He knew the little game she was playing with him and his brother. Every time she came back from her time, she smelled just like him. The smell would be all over her. Was she having a hard time choosing who to be with? Did she not care for him like he cared for her?

Sesshoumaru hadn't felt this too many times in the centuries he's lived, he had hardly ever felt jealously. An emotion he considered to be a stupid human one that world was better off without. But if it was so stupid, why had he felt such a strong surge of it when he had smelt his brother's scent all over her?

The icy demon lord glance back at Kagome again, and now she was chatting with Rin about something or other. Better than her just staring out into space like that. She could've been thinking about his brother. _Dammit, why do I even care that much? I merely lust after the girl, nothing more! _Sesshoumaru screamed in his mind.

But the occasional glances he took somewhat convinced him otherwise. Why gaze at her so much then?

Kagome smiled as Rin told her about another story she made up and Jaken went on grumbling about stupid humans and imaginary stories, but he listened as well.

"So, the boar and the dog started arguing, but then the lizard was like, 'will you guys shut up?! I'm trying to write!' But the dog and boar both turn on the lizard and started to beat him up..." Rin said, starting another incredibly long story.

Kagome nodded and listened. She continued to listen to Rin's story until she felt a familiar presence. _That's weird... it couldn't be! And so soon too!_ Then she remembered what the feeling was. _A Shikon Jewel Shard!! _She realized, gasping.

Rin noticed Kagome had stopped listening, and turned to face her, confused. "Kagome-chan? What's the matter? Are you sick?"

Kagome shook her head and Sesshoumaru glanced back again and noticed her shocked state. "Miko, what is it?" He called back to her.

Kagome finally seemed to snap out of her little 'trance'. "Sesshoumaru! I sense a Shikon Jewel Shard! It might be Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Naraku? Where is this Jewel coming from?"

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, then she pointed west. "That way! We need to hurry!" Kagome yelled, throwing Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un, then getting on herself.

Sesshoumaru nodded and started to fly in the direction of the shard. _Naraku, I will find you, and eliminate you..._

3333333333333333333

"Dammit! We're probably so close to Naraku's castle, and I'm human!" Inuyasha yelled, plopping down in front of the fire.

Miroku sighed. "Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Your period of weakness could be a good time to devise our plan against Naraku."

Inuyasha scoffed. "As if we need a plan. We just go in there and kick ass!"

Everyone sighed. Shippo yanked Inuyasha's black forelock and shook his head. The hanyou turned human could be so stupid. Inuyasha scowled and pulled his hair from within the kitsune's reach. "Anyway, Naraku could be doing anything right now, and we cant do a damn thing about it!"

Sango sighed as she continued to wax the Hiraikotsu. "It wouldn't matter if you weren't human, he would still be doing something."

"Whatever, Sango. At least we could stop-

CRASH!

The hanyou turned human never got to finish his sentence as that loud noise resonated throughout the clearing. This caused everyone to jump up and grab their weapons.

"Look!" Shippo shouted, pointing at a figure that was starting to appear from mounds of dust it had apparently spread when it landed. The others turned their heads and saw Naraku standing in front of them, with his tentacles hanging out everywhere. And his spider legs sticking out mixed with other parts of demons. That was his bottom half anyway. His top was his complete torso and of course his head and other things. His long black wavy hair fell around like a curtain menacingly.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up and grabbing a Tetsusaiga that wouldn't even transform for him tonight.

Miroku and Sango ran forward with their weapons in front of them and were standing face to face with their long time enemy, Naraku.

"Ku ku ku... so, Inuyasha is a mere mortal tonight, is he?" Naraku said, with the most disturbing smile on his face.

"What of it?!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to run forward, but Kirarra, who was transformed, kept him from doing so.

"Why don't you concentrate on us, Naraku?! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the large boomerang bone towards the vile spider demon.

Naraku scowled as one of his tentacles were swiped off by the boomerang bone and prepare to strike back at Sango but then Miroku threw a sutra at him. His wind tunnel would've done him no good, considering Naraku had brought plenty of saimyosho with him.

_Dammit! I can't do hardly a thing to help! _Inuyasha thought, as he watched his friends fight on and get knocked out of the way by Naraku's tentacle eventually.

The only person left to barely defend themselves now was Inuyasha. His hand automatically went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Knowing that wouldn't help him tonight, he still had to try _something_.

Naraku chuckled. "And just what on Earth can you do with that? Hm?"

Inuyasha scowled and yanked the rusty Tetsusaiga that would not transform out of it's sheath.

" I can beat the hell out of you!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing forward preparing to swing the Tetsusaiga.

Naraku chuckled as the hanyou turned human raced forward and threw his tentacles out towards him.

"Ah!!" Inuyasha yelled, as two tentacles lodged themselves in both his arms. Inuyasha stared on weakly as Naraku rose him up in the air.

Naraku chuckled. "Inuyasha, wont it be nice to know that you died as a pathetic mortal?"

"Fuck you." Inuyasha said weakly, as his vision started to blur. He was loosing too much blood. _Dammit, is this really the way I'll die?_ He thought, as he kept his eyes on Naraku.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the yell and he looked behind Naraku. Kagome was on Ah-Un with Rin and Jaken, her bow and arrow in place. She let go of the arrow, and it started to head for Naraku while enveloped in its pink light.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, weakly as he prepare to be dropped once the arrow hit Naraku.

Naraku chuckled. "Ah, Kagome, I hear she's with your brother, Sesshoumaru now, what a pity. If only she could've-

But Naraku never got to finish his sentence as arrow blew a large hole in his torso. His eyes widened in horror, and his tentacles dislodged themselves from Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a load THUMP . He groaned in pain at the feeling coming from his arms.

Ah-Un landed on the ground only a good eight feet away from Inuyasha. Kagome quickly hopped off as her increasing worry for Inuyasha grew more and more. She rushed to him and then fell right in front of the injured hanyou gone ningen.

She smiled slightly before reaching towards his arm. "Inuyasha, I'm glad I got here in time. How bad does it hurt?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked behind Kagome. "Kagome..." He whispered.

"It must be too hard for you to speak, just stay quiet and let me fix these wounds of yours." She said, gingerly grabbing his arm.

"Kagome..." He whispered a little louder.

"Shh... Inuyasha, I need to look at your-

WHACK!

Kagome was cut off guard as one of Naraku's tentacles went right through her chest. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and blood started to leak out. Both from the wound and her mouth.

But, instead of seeing black like you would've expected, she saw a different color.

Red.

Completely and utterly red.

A deep crimson red.

The deep crimson red of blood.

Her own blood, mixed with her lover's.

**_ Thanks for reading. Now review! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: The Only Thing That Can Wound Me Is You Not Loving Me'. Whew. Long title. _**

**_Question Of The Day: How do you think Sesshy will feel about Kagome being injured?_**

**_With that said, Sayonara!_**


	15. When You Mix The Two Bloods

_**Hey guys. Thanks for your awesome reviews. I've been getting kinda lazy lately, no way for an author to act is it? Well, here's your new update. **_

_**Chapter 15: When You Mix The Two Bloods (Can't remember what I said the chapter title would be last chap... sorries!) **_

Shock was an understatement. In fact, it was one hell of an understatement. The amount of emotion welling up in Inuyasha's heart could just barely be deciphered as heartache, shock, and a feeling of loss.

He watched as Kagome still stood on her knees with her mouth open wide. There was a sickening amount of blood pouring out, and the wound in her chest was really no better.

Sango groaned from behind him and lifted her head. Now she wishes she were still unconscious. This was the last thing she wanted to see when she woke up. The very last thing. She never would've guessed after almost a month of not seeing her dear friend, that she'd finally see her with blood pouring out of her mouth and an open, bleeding wound in her chest.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha croaked out, as his own injuries suddenly didn't matter, and he crawled towards her. His arms screaming at him in pain, he continued his small journey.

Cupping the cheek of his beloved's whose life was fading fast, Inuyasha felt an immense amount of sorrow.

"Inu-

"Shh, don't speak. You'll be fine." Inuyasha said, suddenly training his eyes on Naraku who was standing only a couple of feet away from the two, still behind them.

Fighting the urge to gasp with pain, Kagome stiffly nodded. Not even a desperate determination to live like her's wouldn't be able to keep her alive for much longer. But, she had to see them. The two of them. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Naraku chuckled. "Aw, is the poor ningen sad over his wench? Well, maybe she'll learn not to fire arrows in other people's chests? Hm?"

Inuyasha growled as best he could as a human and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a familiar voice that he would hate to hear about now.

"I believe she had every right to, Naraku."

Everyone conscious turned to see Sesshoumaru land gracefully on the ground next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha narrowed his brown eyes and frowned. Naraku smirked. Kagome still stood frozen in pain.

"How nice of you to finally make it to the deaths of your little brother and bitch, Sesshoumaru." Naraku 'greeted'. Jaken would've laid an egg if he heard the way Naraku was addressing him so casually.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes. "I care not for my little brother... as for the miko..."

The taiyoukai trailed off, rushing forward with his Tokijin. The sword glowed a bright blue as he unleashed his most powerful technique from the blade.

"Dragon Strike!" He yelled in a stern voice, as he swung the sword, and a blue wave of energy came rushing out towards Naraku.

Inuyasha watched as the battle raged on between his brother and Naraku, and he took this as the chance to tend to Kagome. He could already feel his youkai coming back as he started to pulse, and the sun was just barely rising over the horizon.

_Hurry up, dammit! _Inuyasha thought, feeling his youkai flow through him and his finger nails go to claws. Gripping Kagome's wrist he slowly made a thin, cut on it and then did the same to his own.

Kagome gave him a look of curiosity through her pained look and he only shook his head. _Inuyasha... I don't wanna die without at least touching you one more time... but then again, would it really matter as long as I was with both of the men I love when I died? _Kagome thought, as she struggled to breath now.

Inuyasha was just about back to being his old self, except for his ears. Oh wait, never mind. They just popped up. Using the hand he hadn't cut, he gripped Kagome's cut wrist again and poured his dripping blood into her open wound.

Kagome winced at the strange feeling, but she kept still, falling back some with Inuyasha supporting her back, she felt her head finally being lowered onto the ground. What had just happened?

Inuyasha gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and picked up Tetsusaiga from where he had dropped it.

"Naraku! I'll kill you! Kaze No Kizu!" He roared, swinging the phantom sword once as the familiar blast ripped through the air.

Naraku chuckled and prepared to lift up a mere tentacle to deflect the blast, but Sesshoumaru moving towards him caught the spider demon off guard.

Sesshoumaru's face kept the same stoic expression as he too lifted his sword and swung. "Dragon Strike." He said, simply.

Naraku's eyes widened. He was screwed. Big time. Ah, well. It couldn't get any worse than this...

"Karui Youkai!"

Everyone's, even Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Karui Youkai? Light demon? Who the hell could that be doing that? Nobody had too much time to ask, as a bright red/pink blast was heading straight for Naraku, and merging in with both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's blasts.

The result was a blinding ray of green light. Everyone was temporarily blinded by the light, and closed their eyes. When they opened them, nothing was left of Naraku but the semi-completed Shikon No Tama.

"W-who did that last one?" Rin asked, since she had been quiet up until now.

No one responded as everyone turned around and saw Kagome. Except didn't look our average little Kagome. This Kagome was different.

She had amber eyes with swirls of brown in them, long black hair down to her butt, just like before, except with streaks of silver in them. She had claws and fangs, and the whole in her chest had almost closed. And of course, two black dog ears on the top of her head.

But, what made everyone almost fall over in surprise, was the long velvety black tail that was swishing in between her legs.

"Oh Kami..." Inuyasha groaned as he took in the sight of her. She looked even better than before. He prayed to all the Gods that mating season wasn't coming soon.

"What, what did you do, h-half-breed?" Sesshoumaru barely got out, as he stared at her as well. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was already uncomfortably attractive as a human, but as a hanyou...

Kagome blinked and smiled at them both. "Inuyasha, I've got a bone to pick with you! You turned me into hanyou without even asking first!" She yelled, running forward with abnormal speed.

Inuyasha managed to catch her by the arm, and then he took one good look at her.

"Y-you're a hanyou..."

"Duh."

"Miko, er, hanyou, miko?" Sesshoumaru said, completely loosing the right train of thought now.

Kagome smiled that million dollar smile that melted the two brother's hearts. "I guess I'm both now." She said, still not taking her arm out of Inuyasha's grip.

Oh hell.

They had a lot to talk about back at the village.

_**Done. Frickin' finally. I know it's embarrassingly short, but the next one will be longer I promise!And with double the fluff from both brothers! Don't come at me with pitchforks. Hope everyone likes the new hanyou Kagome! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Your's' Entitled: The Choice Is Yours**_

_**Question Of The Day: Which one's better? Hanyou Kagome or Ningen Miko Kagome? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	16. The Choice Is Yours

_**Hey guys. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and so many of them inspired me to write up the next chapter as soon as possible. Surprise author's note at the end! READ THAT CAREFULLY! Oh, by the way, don't know if I said this, but Sesshoumaru has both arms in this story. He already got his arm back in the manga, and I want to keep that property. He just does not carry the sword Bakusaiga with him. **_

_**The Choice Is Yours**_

Inuyasha sat staring at the slumbering form of the new hanyou Kagome in old Kaede's hut. They had come back no less than a day ago, and even though she had healing abilities that could rival his own, he practically forced her to rest. He was worried about the hole in her chest. It was practically closed, but still open at the same time. Kaede had put medicinal herbs on it, to speed up the process of closing.

Moonlight streamed through the window's of the small hut and reflected on the faces of just about all of his sleeping companions. Inuyasha's amber eyed gaze flickered back towards his miko gone hanyou and he couldn't help but keep staring at her. Her pale skin glowed such an unearthly glow, her raven hair acted as curtain, as it was draped across the top half of her face. His eyes traveled down to her smooth, soft looking skin. Her legs and thighs that were always so bare couldn't have looked better right now. Then of course, her round bottom and- Oh Gods. He was starting to sound like Miroku.

"Captivating, isn't she?"

Inuyasha looked across the small hut to see Sesshoumaru's amber eyed gaze on him. He withheld a sigh. He had almost forgotten that Sesshoumaru had come back with them. But then again, Kagome was traveling with him and his little 'gang' for the moment.

Returning the irritating stare, Inuyasha spoke to his elder brother. "Yeah, I suppose she is..."

"Little brother, do you have feelings for Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly dropping the loose term miko he always used.

Seeing where this was going, the hanyou leaned back further against the wall, and chuckled bitterly. "Is it that obvious? What about you? No male could possibly be around someone like Kagome for months and feel absolutely nothing. It's damn near impossible..." He trailed off, his gaze returning back to the miko gone hanyou.

Sesshoumaru's face expression remained stoic as he simply turned his head from his hanyou half-brother and gazed upon the slumbering Kagome as well.

"I suppose you're not as much of an idiot as I made you out to be, little brother. You have some common sense."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"But, you might not have sense enough to figure out who she will choose."

Inuyasha's gaze flickered towards everyone else in the hut and he sighed, but then he had a wiry smile across his face.

"For once, I agree with you."

33333

Everyone was awakened the following morning by a resounding slap resonating throughout the hut.

"Miroku! You hentai!" Sango screeched. Miroku scratched his head sheepishly as he got up from being flattened on the floor. "It's the hand! It's cursed!"

"That curse was lifted two days ago, lecher!"

"Sango, but I-

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Kagome yelled, covering her hanyou ears. She groaned and rolled over. "You're giving me a headache."

Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing at the loud yell. Apparently, Kagome had took some of Inuyasha's attitude as well as his blood. No wonder he was always such a grump.

Sango turned back towards Miroku and resumed her yelling. Miroku cowered in fear, while the others watched since there was no going back to sleep at this point.

Kagome sighed as she stood up from her bed roll and stretched. Well, sleep was damn near impossible now.

Glancing around the hut, Kagome noticed everyone was present except for her two favorite men. Where had they gotten to?

Swishing her long black tail behind her, she turned towards the others. "Uh, guys, where are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"

Sango instantly stopped her bickering with Miroku and turned towards her friend. "Oh, Inuyasha left earlier mumbling something about a walk, and Sesshoumaru claimed he hated the scent of this hut. But, Inuyasha left first."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Sango-chan. I think I'll go for a walk myself now." She said, turning on her heel and walking out of the hut.

Once outside, the bright sunshine blinded her slightly, but it didn't stop her for heading towards 'InuYasha Forest'. She had figured that'd be the main place her hanyou would be.

"Wonder if I can jump like Inuyasha..." Kagome said to herself, as she started sprinting towards the forest. Jumping on every tree she could on the way.

Almost immediately she had an adrenaline rush. She felt so free of worries at the moment and on top of the world. Is this why Inuyasha always jumped on trees?

Finally seeing the Goshinboku up ahead, she jumped onto another tree branch, careful not to snag her tail on all the shrubbery, and then jumped off that one, landing directly in front of Goshinboku.

Kagome smiled at the scene in front of her. The tree gave her an overwhelming sense of peace. And safety. It reminded her so much of Inuyasha. No less than a year ago, he had been sealed to this very tree. And she had broken that seal.

"I see you're enjoying you're new hanyou abilities."

Not even having to turn around, she knew that Inuyasha was there by his scent. "Definitely. This must be what you feel like on the regular. Compared to this, being just a miko would be so plain and boring."

Inuyasha chuckled, and before she knew it, his arms had snaked their way around her waist.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, burying his nose in her silver-streaked hair.

"Good, I guess. The whole in my chest is closed now, but I'm sure it'll leave a nasty scar afterwards." Kagome said, leaning back into his embrace.

"I don't doubt that."

Kagome smiled as the two stood in comfortable silence. Just the two of them was a perfect feeling. There was only one other person that could make her this happier. Sesshoumaru. Now that the jewel was completed and Naraku was dead, what would the three of them do? Would she continue to be around Sesshoumaru or stay here at the village? If not, that going back to her time to finish school? Her amber and brown eyes took on a sad hue as she thought about the possibilities.

As if read her thoughts, Inuyasha's hold on her loosened some as he spoke.

"Who will you choose?" He whispered.

Assuming he was speaking of between him and his brother, shrugged. "I don't know, Inuyasha. I'm stuck between the both of you. I don't know what I want..."

Inuyasha wanted to beg her to choose him on the inside, but on the outside he merely nodded. "I see." He said, unwrapping his arms from around her waist, and spinning her around towards him.

"Whenever you're ready to choose, don't hesitate. Whether, it's me or not, I'll still love you." He said, leaning down and capturing Kagome's lips in a chaste kiss.

Kagome only nodded against his lips as she returned it. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away.

"If that ever happened, I'd still love you too."

Inuyasha smiled sadly, and nodded, completely pulling away from her embrace.

"Just let it be soon. I'm gonna go back to Kaede's. You coming?"

Kagome shook her head and looked out towards a deeper area of the forest. "Nah, you go ahead. I'll catch up later."

Inuyasha nodded, and started to jump on tree branches to Kaede's Village.

Kagome watched her hanyou leave and then returned her gaze to a deeper part of the forest. Walking slowly, with her tail practically dragging behind her, she ventured into this deep area.

_Just let it be soon..._

_Just let it be soon..._

The words kept turning over in Kagome's mind as she walked through the forest. What did Inuyasha mean by that? Was he trying to say she'd loose him if she didn't pick soon?

Picking up her speed, and starting to go into a jog, Kagome contemplated this as she ran. _Do I even know who I want? Why did this decision have to be put on me!? _She thought, as she leaped into the air with the grace and perfection only an inu hanyou could accomplish.

Landing on the ground lightly, but only for a couple of seconds, as she ricocheted herself into the air once again. Breathing in the Sengoku Jiidai air, as she landed once again, a peaceful smile crossed her pale lips.

Walking through a meadow she soon found herself in, she saw a large tree and decided to go lay against it.

The sun's radiant rays warmed her face as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. _I suppose I don't have to choose right away..._ The demoness thought, toying with a strand of her raven and silver-streaked hair.

At the sound of a flower being stepped on, her sensitive ears perked up and they swiveled around trying to catch the source of the sound. Taking one whiff and smelling a smell akin to silk and dog fur, Kagome opened one eye and saw her 'bachelor' number two standing mere feet away from her.

_Okay, I take back that earlier comment about not choosing..._ She thought, as she opened both eyes and smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru's cold heart gone warm nearly dropped at the sight of that one million dollar smile of hers. Not only was she more pleasing to look at as a hanyou, but nonetheless that smile just did it. After hundreds of years of living, he just might die.

"Sesshoumaru, how are you? I didn't see you when I woke up." Kagome said.

Disregarding the fact that she had addressed him so casually, but he was starting not to care anyway, Sesshoumaru walked a couple of feet and sat next to her in his relaxed position.

"I am fine, Kagome. I should be the one to ask you that though, I did not get stabbed in the chest with a tentacle."

Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru raised one brow. "I think that's one of the first times you've ever used my name. It's funny to me, is all." She said, stifling even more giggles.

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head as he then looked up into the amber and brown eyes of Kagome. Kagome had a lop-sided smile on her face, as she suddenly leaned forward and rested her forehead against that of the icy demon lord's.

Sesshoumaru didn't back away from her, and relished in the feel of her and her mixed presence of miko and youkai. Releasing, a light contented sigh, they stayed like that for a couple of moments.

Until Kagome's voice interrupted the peaceful silence.

"Were you worried?"

Sesshoumaru was caught off guard by the question and instead of just nodding or something like he would usually do, he sat still for a minute. He couldn't nod she wouldn't be able to tell to well if he did.

As if an obvious answer to her question, Sesshoumaru went forward, and crushed her pink lips with his own. Kagome immediately reciprocated the kiss, as both their tongues battled but no one won, and Kagome fisted her small hand in Sesshoumaru's silver tresses like she would usually do. Sesshoumaru's other hand pressed itself into the nape of her back, while his 'dominant' hand at the moment cupped the miko/hanyou's cheek.

During the little 'kiss' Kagome felt herself being overpowered and before she knew it one beautiful demon lord was on top of her.

Before things got too heated, Sesshoumaru pulled away from her ever so slowly and admired her flushed appearance. Her cheeks were a rosy color and her amber and brown eyes were half-closed. Her tail had absently wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru's leg. And her raven and silver streaked hair was spread out around her like some kind of silky and large blanket.

"Was that a rhetorical question, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he slowly got off of her.

Kagome had to collect her thoughts and think about what he was talking about, then she finally remembered. She smiled and tilted her head to the side cutely. "Apparently, so."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up, leaving her laying on the ground. "Kagome, who do you want?"

Kagome let her head fall in the direction Sesshoumaru was standing and quirked a brow. "Huh?"

"Who do you choose, between myself and my brother? I know that you have some type of feelings for him as well..." He trailed off.

Kagome had never seen Sesshoumaru so hesitant to say something and deep in thought about it.

Sitting up, she looked up into his amber eyes that reminded her so much of his brother and vice versa, as she shrugged. "I... don't know what I want. I'm confused, you could say."

Sesshoumaru looked out at the sky and looked like the symbol of peace itself with his silver hair blowing in the wind, and nonetheless, he was standing in a field of colorful flowers.

"Confused?"

"Yes."

"I see. When you aren't 'confused', come for me. I'll be waiting." Sesshoumaru said with a suggestive tone of voice, as he walked away from her ever so slowly.

Kagome fell back in the flowers on her back again and stared at the clouds that taken on the shape of dog ears, and a fine dog fur. Somehow.

Kagome's heart swelled with indecision as she thought over the two brother's again. She could only have one.

_What do I do? I love them both... and..._

_If I don't choose soon I'll loose them both..._

_**Done! Told ya that this one would be longer! Okay, now PLEASER READ THIS!! For once, I am finally letting my readers and reviewers decide the fate of my story. Once this chapter is posted, I will set up a poll on my profile asking who Kagome should end up with , because at this point in the story it can go either way. If you go ahead and tell me who you want her to end up with in your review, and leave it off at that without voting, I will not count it. Your vote will not count, and you ruin it for other's that wanted one of the two brother's to win if they could've won by that one vote. So, whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ME IN A REVIEW WHO YOU'RE VOTING FOR!! HINT ALL YOU WANT, BUT DO NOT DIRECTLY TELL ME!! Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: 'You, And Only You' that you, my reviewers, take part in! **_

_**Question of the Day: What's something that could be changed about hanyou Kagome? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	17. You, And Only You

_**Hey guys. Sorry to make you wait so long, but I had to wait for the poll choices to seem to end. As for the winner, I'll let you guys figure it out in the story. Ah, I love being evil. **_

_**You, And Only You **_

For once, instead of our usual dog eared hanyou in the Goshinboku, it was our female dog eared hanyou. Kagome stared out at the clouds as the day went from morning to noon. She hadn't seen or spoken to either of the brothers in two days.

After all, she was still being pressured to make a choice. Every time she walked into the same room as one of them, they would send her a look that clearly said 'choose me' and it was clear that everyone was starting to loose patience at the whole thing.

Swinging one leg over the branch she was lounging on, Kagome froze as an all too familiar scent came to her nose. _Shit._ Kagome thought, as she jumped down from the Goshinboku and landed gracefully.

Standing mere feet away from her, was one the brothers that caused her current dilemma. She inwardly sighed, seeing as she hadn't quite made her choice yet.

"Inuyasha," She started, having a feeling of what he was going to ask her.

Inuyasha held up a silencing hand. "I know, I know, you haven't decided yet. But, I just wanted to see you."

Kagome's brown/amber eyes stared directly into Inuyasha's complete amber ones as she cocked her head to the side and swished her tail in a circle around her feet.

"Really? What for?"

"I dunno. I told you, I just wanted to see you."

"So you came all the way out in the forest to look at me?"

"Not necessarily."

A vein bulged in Kagome's head as she continued this pointless rant with Inuyasha. She was starting to become very impatient.

"Then, what did you want?" She asked, through clenched teeth.

"I told you I wanted to see you."

Kagome's vein nearly exploded. "You came all this way, disturbing me from relaxing in Goshinboku, just to stare at me!?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Calm down, wench! Okay, I guess I wanted to talk to you, too!"

Kagome's muscles relaxed and she heaved a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just that with everything going on, I'm just so stressed and out there."

Inuyasha smiled. "Understandable, I guess. Care to share your feelings?" He said, as he sat at the base of Goshinboku and patted the spot beside him. Within seconds she was next to him, and leaning her head against the tree as well.

"Well, I don't who to choose between you and your brother. I know what you said, about even if I don't choose you, but still..."

"Kagome, are you afraid?"

"No, not really, I don't know... I guess so!"

"What's to be afraid of ? I told you, if you're with me I'll take care of you, make you my wife. Mate, whichever one you prefer."

"... That's not it."

Inuyasha had a confused expression and Kagome giggled because it made him look like an adorable, but confused, puppy.

Giggling once more, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and smiled. _This is the Kagome I remember... before all this. _Inuyasha thought, as he tightened his hold on her hand.

" I'm seriously afraid of once I pick one of you, what if I don't make the right choice, and regret it?" She said.

Inuyasha had sinking feeling in his stomach at the possibility that she could regret her choice of choosing the other.

" Or the possibility of either you being hurt at the choice." Kagome finished, looking up at the sky as if they could provide an answer or solution to the situation at hand.

Still stuck on what she said before, Inuyasha raised his head matted with silver hair, and gave her a fierce demanding look.

A bead of sweat rolled down Kagome's face as she stood stone still under his gaze. _Oh wow. He looks like he's getting ready to attack me or something... even he wouldn't but still... I don't think I can take a male half-demon that's been a half demon his whole life and not just a couple of weeks like me._

"Kagome, when you said you could regret it, why would you have any reason to regret being with me?"

Kagome lowered her gaze to the ground and for some reason an ant that was laying on the ground. Was it dead?

"Well, because the things that happened in the past.."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "Things that happened in the... oh God, Kagome do you mean Kikyou!?"

Kagome raised her head again and looked head on in the eye. "Well, ya! Whose to say you wont run off again?! You hurt me, dammit!" Kagome said, slamming one hand into the ground and feeling tears burn her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall.

"And I regret it, so much Kagome! Okay? All those times I wish I hadn't run out on you and the others to see her! I love you, I told you this!"

"But, still! You did it nonetheless, I ran away for months all because of you!" Kagome screeched, hopping to her feet.

Inuyasha stood up as well. "You're gonna hold that against me for one mistake that I made?"

"It was a big one." She replied, coldly.

Inuyasha laughed bitterly. "Oh? And Sesshoumaru trying to kill you all those times wasn't it?! At least I haven't tried to kill you repeatedly! He hadn't even cared if you lived or not!"

"Things are different now..." Kagome said, quietly.

"No, they're not. He's still a cold-blooded killer except now he's a cold-blood killer with lust for you, that you supposedly _love_."

"Inuyasha, wait it's just that-

"I don't wanna hear it! Looks to me like you've made your choice already." He said, turning on his heel and leaving from the area of Goshinboku.

"No, I haven't! Inuyasha, please! Don't go!" Kagome yelled, feeling her legs get weak.

"WHY!? To wait for my heart to get picked up and thrown away again?! Like trash?!" He bellowed.

"You know that I wouldn't intentionally hurt you..."

"Save it, Kagome. You know what, fuck you, fuck this whole thing! I'm gone!" He said, with one last bitter chuckle as he ran out of the forest.

A piece of Kagome's heart had just collapsed. She sank to her knees, with tears going damn near everywhere on her face.

"INUYASHA!!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

At the scream of his younger brother's name, Sesshoumaru looked up from a new drawing that Rin had been showing him. Narrowing his eyes, he stood up and walked towards the front 'door' of Kaede's hut.

Rin looked up from drawing yet another picture with Shippo. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small girl and gave one of his very rare _warm_ smiles. "Rin, I will be out for a while. Watch over the others. Especially Jaken."

Rin giggled as Shippo looked confused as ever. His emerald eyes landed on her and he cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"I will, Sesshoumaru-sama! I won't let you down, my lord!" Rin yelled, watching the ice lord walk of Kaede's hut.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru zipped through Inuyasha Forest, in search of Kagome. He knew that had to be her that screamed his brother's name by now.

Increasing his speed, and practically decapitating every part of the forest that got in his way, he searched for the miko that seemed to be so desperate at the moment.

Sesshoumaru followed the scent of sakura until he found himself standing in front of the tree his half-breed brother was once sealed to. Goshinboku.

In front of the very same tree, Kagome was on her knees, head bowed, and tail hanging limply on the ground as her ears drooped, crying.

_Has she not sensed me?_ Sesshoumaru asked himself, as stepped closer to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence even then.

The taiyoukai cleared his throat and spoke to the obviously disgruntled miko.

"Kagome, why do you shed tears?"

Kagome finally acknowledged him as she raised her silver-streaked head and released a loud sob. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow as he knelt in front of her. "Answer me."

"I-I made him leave! It's all my fault! I'm so stupid!"

"None of these things are true. But, I can assume my brother took off somewhere?"

Kagome sniffled and nodded. Wiping her eyes on the short sleeve of the modified miko garb, she cleared her throat. "We were talking at first, but about me choosing and whatnot, and then we started arguing. Now, Inuyasha is furious with me. He twisted my words around, into words that would hurt him..."

Reaching out one arm, the full blooded-demon pulled the sobbing miko closer to him. "Now, what do you plan to do?" Sesshoumaru asked, after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"This Sesshoumaru means, are you going to sit here and cry longer or we going to go find my brother for you?"

"We? As in, you'll help me even when he's practically your rival at the moment?"

"Just not at the moment. He always was in a way I did not realize at first."

Kagome chuckled. "When did the ice cold taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, become so soft and understanding?" She said, getting off of her knees, and standing on to her feet.

Sesshoumaru offered a small smile in return. "When he met a certain 'cry-baby' miko who couldn't hold her own."

Kagome smiled. "True enough." She said, leaning in and giving him one small, soft, tender kiss on the lips.

Before he could even think of responding, Kagome pulled away with a peaceful smile on her face. "Let's go find that short-tempered brother of yours."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

As they started to walk onto the road leaving out of the Musashi region, Kagome suddenly stopped and blushed.

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru said, sensing something was not quite right.

"Uh, with me being a new hanyou and all, my senses haven't developed all the way... so I can't smell _too_ far away." She finished, chuckling nervously.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. Great, a half-demon that probably couldn't smell a horse's shit if she tried. "Very well. I can still smell my brother faintly. Hopefully, he hasn't gotten to far and gotten himself killed." _Hopefully for you anyway, Kagome. _The demon lord thought, as he gave Kagome a small smile and mumbled something along the lines of 'let's look for the 'knucklehead'.

333333333333

BOOM!

Was the sound heard as a loud sheet of thunder snapped a tree in half.

From the cave they had relocated to, Kagome started to wring out her raven hair. "This is great." She sighed. Sesshoumaru turned his amber eyes on her and sighed as well. On the outside for once.

"How wonderful... rain plus a human miko." Sesshoumaru said dryly, as he looked at the outside of the cave again.

Kagome squirmed about on the rock she was sitting on. "Hey, it's not my fault that rained _and _tonight is my human night. At least, try to be a little optimistic."

Sesshoumaru sent her a cold glare and resumed to looking back outside. Kagome sighed. _Ah, his ever-popular 'I'm not talking to you' glare. Whoop-de-frickin'-do. _She thought, as he completely shied away from her.

Just then a loud roaring noise was heard and both of them had wide eyes.

Kagome slowly turned towards Sesshoumaru. "That wasn't the thunder, was it?" She said, taking a quick glance at his stomach.

Sesshoumaru swallowed and forced back thoughts of food from his mind. "Um, no. I don't think so." He said, turning around again and giving her his cold act.

Kagome was starting to get irritated. She hated when he acted cold and as if everyone else were irrelevant to him. "Will you please talk to me!?" She screeched.

He literally turned one eye back at her then directed both eyes back towards outside.

Kagome jumped to her feet and growled an almost full demon like growl. "Dammit, Sesshoumaru! What's your problem?! You've been in such an up-tight mood ever since we started this little 'trip'! Why wont you lighten up!?"

Sesshoumaru lost all since of his calm demeanor and snapped. Within seconds, he was across the cave and had the young human miko pinned against one of it's walls, by both her shoulders

"You want to know why I wont lighten up?! Because over the past couple of hours it has occurred to me that I'm helping you find the man that claims to be in love with you! How can you expect me to do this in a good mood!" He barked in her face.

Kagome scowled as she took one deep breath before retaliating. "You offered to come with me! You suggested we look for him! What difference does it make to you?! You don't love me! I really am just an object of lust to you, aren't-

"SILENCE!!"

Sesshoumaru bellowed with wide eyes as Kagome suddenly became aware that this was the most emotion she'd ever seen him show.

It looked almost as if the demon lord was getting ready to break down, his silver hair was wet from the rain, making him look even more deranged with the wide eyes to add. Oh, and let's not forget that he had pinned to a wall, mind you.

Kagome swallowed a large lump of saliva as she stared at the demon lord.

"How...dare...you, say something like that. You would dare to say that you're just an object of lust to me?!"

"But, it's true. You know it is, don't-

"Quiet." Sesshoumaru commanded in a firm yet low voice. His eyes never loosing their furious glare, he had a scowl fixed on his angelic face as he spoke again.

"You have the _audacity, _to say that I don't love you? How foolish could you be, miko?"

Kagome turned her head the opposite way and looked around the cave.

"Very."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "What gives you that idea?"

Kagome was surprised by the sudden question and turned to look into those eyes again. "You never said it."

"Whatever happened to the saying 'actions speak louder than words'. Do you mean to tell me, Kagome, that all the months it's never even occurred to you that I feel something much more than friendship and lust for you?"

"I-I don't know..." Kagome said, replaying the number of kisses, hugs, caresses, and other things in her mind from the past couple of months. 

"Really." Sesshoumaru said in a suggestive tone of voice, as he started to plant light kisses on the base of her neck.

Resisting the urge to moan, Kagome pulled away as best as she could, and noticed Sesshoumaru's hold on her shoulders had loosened. Sliding out of his grasp ever so slightly, she gave him a light push on the chest.

Not expecting this, Sesshoumaru was pushed back a few feet.

"Say it." She said, pushing him again.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You know what I want. Tell me what I want to hear, and I'll give you what you want." She said, teasingly leaning up to kiss him on the lips, then resumed to pushing him again.

"This Sesshoumaru can not do that, considering, it is too soon."

"It's never too soon." Kagome mumbled, leaning down and sucking on his neck. Leaving one red, bright red, hickie.

Sesshoumaru groaned from the feeling and wondered for a brief moment what that would've felt like if she had her fangs.

Kagome licked her slightly red lips, as she pushed Sesshoumaru once more. "Say it. Now."

"I will not."

Kagome chuckled, as she suddenly realized she had pushed him against the other cave wall. Stretching both arms out and putting her palms on the cave wall, she had him trapped.

Sesshoumaru did not like the way this was going. This was all too... tempting for him.

Kagome smirked. "Now, just say it. Three simple words."

"No."

Kagome frowned. "Why??" She whined. She was just as eager and willing as he was, but she just HAD to hear those words before she did anything.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. She was starting to wear down. He quickly flipped her over, (somehow) and it resulted with him cornering her.

"Now, now, Kagome. What were you just saying a minute ago?" Sesshoumaru said, sliding a clawed hand into her haori. Kagome twitched and writhed from the feel, as his hand darted all over.

"Oh dear God!" Kagome choked out, as her knees started to weaken and she slid down some. Sesshoumaru caught the next moan she released with his mouth. Prodding his tongue in, he battled with Kagome's own, seeing as she could no longer resist him. A human tongue ran over demon fangs, demon hands groped human flesh.

Kagome pulled away slowly and panting. "I-I can't do this standing."

Before the ice lord had chance to respond, he was being pushed on the ground. Soon after, Kagome landed on top of him and straddled his hips.

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's hard member rubbing against her thigh, and right now she wanted more than anything to sooth it's ache.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her face and brought it down to meet his. Their lips ignited in a fierce and needy kiss, as Sesshoumaru already started to undo the back of Kagome's haori. Kagome hastily ripped at Sesshoumaru's kimono and once she was finally rid of the blasted thing, she marveled at his chiseled chest and abs.

Sesshoumaru flipped Kagome over so that he would be on top, and slid one hand up her bare thigh as he started to take off the lower part of the modified priestess garb.

Kagome moaned as she felt his claw slightly rub against her lower lips. "Sesshoumaru...please... touch me."

Sesshoumaru figured he might as toy with her a bit. "What do you want this Sesshoumaru to do?" He asked, smiling.

"...touch me."

Sesshoumaru inserted one claw deep into her nether lips and Kagome almost screamed from pleasure. "Oh God, I want you touch me!" She screeched.

"Wonderful..." Sesshoumaru trailed off as he popped another claw into her.

"Sesshoumaru..."

He slid his two claws in and out of her repeatedly. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed, as she exploded onto Sesshoumaru's awaiting hand.

Panting, Kagome raised her sweat matted head to see Sesshoumaru licking her juices off of his hand.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave her the most approving and flirtatious eyes she had ever seen.

"What are you waiting for? Finish the job." She said, reaching down and wrapping her small hand around the taiyoukai's hard member.

"Do not rush me." He replied, resisting the urge to moan. Sesshoumaru removed her hand, and right when she didn't she it coming, slammed into her.

"Ah! Ohh!" Kagome screeched in both pain and pleasure. Her virginal barrier was now broken and her path to pleasure had just opened.

Calming down some, Kagome smirked. "Go ahead, enjoy yourself. I want you to get all you want even if you have to _break_me."

Sesshoumaru smirked, and rammed into her once more, making her cry out. To steady himself, and for his fulfillment he grabbed Kagome's ever-full breasts, both of them, as he rammed into her again. And again. And so on.

Finally, one last ram, sent them both over the edge.

"AHHH!" They screamed together, as they both climaxed. The earth screamed with them as well, when a loud clap of thunder sounded from outside once again. Kagome shook with the pleasure, while Sesshoumaru damn near developed tourettes syndrome.

He collapsed on top of his miko, with words just popping out every few seconds. But, however, Kagome did catch three words out of his mouth.

"Ugh, Kami, goodness, I,"

"bounce, miko, mine, love,"

"gold, hair, came, dear god, you."

Sesshoumaru kept muttering until he fell asleep directly on top of her.

Kagome smiled softly, as she stood up and made sure Sesshoumaru fell on his back.

She stared out at the rain as she looked outside the cave.

_No longer a virgin..._

_Not so 'innocent' anymore..._

_He took me, like I wanted. _

_Sesshoumaru, took me. _

_I'm damn proud. _

_  
But, is this my final choice? _

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that lemon at least a little. Well, review. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: Falling Apart: Jealous Blood **_

_**Question Of The Day: Who likes Kagome better as a human? Also, as a bonus, does anyone know where I can get a free upgrade or another version of 'Window's Movie Maker' for free?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	18. Jealous Blood:Everything Falls Apart

_**Hey guys. I know, I know, you're pissed. But, it wasn't my fault! My computer is out of wack when it comes to Internet, and I just got my baby back from the shop, so we have to call our internet people soon. For now, I'll be writing chapters and posting them at the library. Thank you, my faithful reviewers that haven't abandoned this story or lost hope in it. Well, here's your chapter. **_

_**Falling Apart: Jealous Blood **_

With her powers restored to her and her back to the black silver sheen, Kagome limped out of the cave the next morning with her tail hanging limply between her legs.

Miraculously, Sesshoumaru was still asleep in the cave, giving Kagome more time to think. She slowly limped over to a more forest like part of the area they were in, and before she knew it she was at a small waterfall.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Perfect." She said, stripping out of modified priestess garb and easing her aching body into the water.

With a contented sigh, Kagome sank deeper into the water until it was up to her nose. _Despite how I felt afterward, I cant believe that just happened. All my fantasies had usually been about Inuyasha. I never expected the first time to go to someone like Sesshoumaru. _

Kagome watched as the water fell and swirled around her as she soaked. Who would've thought her body would be this sore after something that felt that good. Only one thing she hadn't thought out about this whole thing though. How would Inuyasha react? Would he try to kill Sesshoumaru? Or would he become that jealous that he tries to kill both of them? Okay, so maybe the second one wasn't very likely, but still. She had to think of the possibilities.

What had to be one her 50th sighs this morning, she sighed once more as she closed her eyes and raised her tail every now and again to flick water on herself. Then one of the worst thoughts yet came to her, what if she was pregnant? There were no contraceptives in the Sengoku Jiidai yet, at least not to her knowledge.

Kagome's relaxed body went rigid, as her ears swiveled to hear a stick break. As if someone were standing on it. Kagome sweatdropped. Just what she always wanted, to fight in the nude.

Raising herself from the water so that she was standing but still turned around, she wrung out her hair.

"Leave now, or you'll be forced to get killed by a naked hanyou woman." She said, cracking her knuckles and flexing her claws.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt a rush of wind from behind her and hot breath on her neck. Okay, now she was definitely at a disadvantage. Kagome took a moment to assess the situation. She was nude, the offender was right behind her, possible danger of being raped and or killed if the person had that kind of sick mind, and oh, let's not forget one last thing. This was most likely a demon!

"That wont be necessary, although I don't mind the lovely view." A familiar voice spoke in her ear, making her shiver all over.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Kagome slowly turned around for her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's golden ones. The demon lord had a sly smile on his usually plain face, as he reached one arm up to grasp Kagome's arms that were covering her chest.

Kagome looked puzzled. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke only moments after you had left." He said, bring her arm down then the other.

"Don't hide what's mine from me." He whispered.

Kagome stared with amused eyes as she wrapped both arms around the fully-dressed inu youkai, leaving him to stare at whatever he wanted. _What's yours?_ Was a thought that ran through her mind as she tightened her hold on him.

"I'm your's now?"

Sesshoumaru did something very un-Sesshoumaru like and snorted. "Of course."

"I don't see your name on me."

"Not yet."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. I need to get dressed, turn around." She said, letting go of him.

"Why? I saw everything last night."

Kagome used her tail to lightly hit Sesshoumaru in the face. "Just turn around. We have to start searching for Inuyasha again."

Sesshoumaru's good mood took a turn for the worst when his half-breed brother's name was mentioned. She still cared for him? Even after what had transpired the night before? This infuriated him. He had pretty much staked his claim, why would she still be putting herself out like that as if she were in heat, and in desperate need of a mate?

"Hey, why haven't you turned around yet?" Kagome asked, leaning down and grabbing the skirt part of her outfit.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he took a step closer to the miko hanyou. _She doesn't get it. _"I can look at what belongs to me."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she slipped her skirt on. "Kami, are all Inu youkai this possessive?"

Sesshoumaru walked to the miko as she was putting on her haori. Wrapping one possessive arm around her waist, and bringing her closer to him, so close that they're noses were touching.

Kagome only stared at him with defiant eyes. _His eyes... he's trying to tell me something. Why does he seem oddly angry with me?_She thought, as she finally decided it was best not to dwell on the subject any longer.

As Kagome slipped on her haori fully, Sesshoumaru's hold tightened as he spoke. "What don't you understand?"

To her, the question seemed out of the blue so Kagome simply blinked first. "Huh?"

"What don't you understand about you being mine now? You belong to me as I you." He said, with a slight edge in his voice.

Kagome smirked as she wriggled herself out of his grasp. "Who finalized this? If it takes all that to just to get you to say you love me, why should I be yours?"

Sesshoumaru let a fierce growl escape his lips. "Because of what happened last night! In youkai terms, we're practically mated with the exception of you not having the literal mark. Yet, you worry of my fool brother."

Kagome fumed. What right did Sesshoumaru have to tell her he's angry with her because she worries? No right at all!

Reaching a clawed hand out, Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's arm tightly. "Let me make something clear to you. You ARE NOT the only person I care for-!"

"But I should be." He interjected.

Kagome released a savage growl. "No, you shouldn't! I care for Inuyasha just as much as I care for you, regardless of what happened last night!"

Seeing something she rarely ever so from the ice lord, Kagome shrank back. More or less she heard it.

"STOP! Cease speaking now! I don't need you to tell me your feelings for my half-breed sibling." Sesshoumaru practically screamed.

"No! I wont! You can never stop how I feel about him! I love him, dammit! You wont ever change that! Just shut up!" Kagome screamed as she felt her miko energy serging through her veins like hot fire.

_Subdue her, she dares to disobey. Your bitch wishes to defy you... PUNISH HER!!_ Sesshoumaru felt his inner demon screaming at him. Without thinking Sesshoumaru swung out one clawed hand.

_SLAP!_

And backhanded Kagome.

Kagome stood with her eyes wide in shock and her face turned slightly in the opposite direction. She couldn't believe it. Sure, it had registered in her brain what happened, but she didn't want to come to the reality that he had slapped her. That after the night before, he would strike her like he did just now. Smiling bitterly, Kagome smiled as the tears came to her eyes. _This is truly what is, to be a inu youkai bitch..._

Sesshoumaru finally lowered his hand as he saw the light bruise start to form on her cheek. After what he did, he wanted nothing more but to reach out and stroke it, softly. He had no idea what came over him, and when he saw the smile slowly spread across Kagome's face... his world came crashing down around him. That wasn't her normal smile. It wasn't even close to it.

"Kagome, I don't know-

"Stop. No more." Kagome spoke, softly as she let go of his arm and let it fall limply against his side.

Sesshoumaru stared in shocked silence.

Kagome slowly started to walk back towards the forest path. Sesshoumaru started to follow after her, but stopped when halfway out the forest she stopped abruptly.

"You know, you truly are Inuyasha's brother. While one hurts the heart, the other hurts the face. Hurting people, you both are."

"Kagome..."

"Don't utter a word. I want to look for Inuyasha. I feel almost as if I _need_ to look for him. At least he, NEVER laid a hurtful hand on me."

Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly as they walked out of the forest and into (big surprise) a bigger forest!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha jumped out of a large tree and ran his claws through a passing by rabbit. He heaved a large sigh. It had been two days since he left the village and ran away from Kagome. What else was he to do? The girl he'd sacrifice his life for, doubted his actual love.

It hurt. To know she was entirely sure. It hurt even more to think about the possibility that she was perfectly fine with Sesshoumaru back at the village.

Plopping down on the ground he started to skin the now dead rabbit. If Kagome were there, she'd have a fit because he'd killed a 'cute bunny' as she liked to call them. He almost laughed at the thought. _What now?_ He thought, _Naraku's dead and Kagome's probably made her choice. What's left for me to do?_

He sighed once more. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched on top of his head. He had to have gone crazy now, that really sounded like Kagome's voice for a minute. But then, he must be seeing things also, because she was running straight towards him holding both arms out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, as she crashed into the hanyou making him loose his balance and having her inevitably fall on top of him.

Blushing, Inuyasha blinked as he had the suddenly crying girl on top of him. Where the hell had she come from? "K-Kagome? What are you doing here? In the middle of a forest as thick as this?"

Kagome hardly answered his question considering she was too busy kissing him at the moment. So, no talking was involved. Only tongues.

Kagome was somewhat shocked, though. Considering he even responded to her.

Pulling away slowly, Inuyasha grinned. "Damn, I should leave for two days more often."

"Don't even think it."

Sitting up, and moving Kagome so that she was next to him Inuyasha smiled. "You came looking for me?"

Kagome rewarded his smile with one of her own. "Yes. I was so worried when you left me at Goshinboku. So we set out to look for you."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "We?"

Kagome nodded. "Sesshoumaru's lagging behind. He's back there, I caught your scent so I sprinted to find you."

Feeling somewhat disappointed at this but not letting it show, Inuyasha stood up holding out a hand for Kagome to grab. Which she accepted.

"I guess we should head back to the village. Nothing better to do."

Kagome giggled, as she grabbed his hand and led the way back to Sesshoumaru. "You couldn't be more right!"

33333333333333333333333333333

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust as he could hear the sound of Kagome giggling in the distance. She had spoke hardly a word to him since he struck her. Now, she spent all her time with Inuyasha. They had spent three days on the way back to the village. It would've been two, had Kagome not wanted to stop and be with Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru grumbled as he watched the two chat and laugh.

They had went to the forest earlier, wanting to be alone again. _Have I completely destroyed what feelings she had for me?_ Sesshoumaru thought, as he leaned back against the wall of Kaede's hut. The monk, exterminator, and kitsune were all running errands for the village.

Perhaps he should've gone to? Would've been better then watching little Rin sleep all day.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kami, this truly sucks." He said letting his head the wall with a loud BANG!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap as he leaned against the Bone Eaters Well as he sat. They had been talking again and just relaxing with each other.

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome told him a rhyme from her time about a man from some place called Peru.

"Kagome, isn't great that we get to be alone? I can have you all to myself."

Kagome giggled girlishly, as she nodded. Inuyasha smiled contentedly as he rested his head on top of Kagome's. Inhaling her scent, he stopped abruptly. That smell... it was the smell of half the married women in the village. The smell of... sex. Though a bit old, he could still definitely identify it on her. They hadn't done anything, so that only left...

Inuyasha gasped, as he pushed Kagome off of him.

"Ouch! Hey, what's the matter? Smell a youkai?" She asked.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I smell a youkai alright, a _cheating_ one."

Kagome blinked. "I don't understand."

Inuyasha stood up and took a step closer to her. "You fucked him, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"You know who, dammit! Don't play around with me!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. He smelled the scent of Sesshoumaru and other things on her. "D-Does it matter?"

Inuyasha growled. Just like his mood the wind shifted as well. A storm would be coming soon. "Of course it matters! I thought you would at least until you picked one of us!"

"Well, I was human that night, the feeling was stronger I guess. Ya know, like my emotions or something."

Inuyasha was shocked to hear Kagome of all people say that. What a terrible excuse. Gripping her by both arms, Inuyasha swung her around his eyes narrowed to slits, practically.

"You're a whore."

Was the only thing said, before he threw her into the well.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was rapidly descending into the well. Tears suddenly started to pour out of her eyes as she fell.

_Hurting people they both are... but is it possible that I've been one of them all along?_

_**Guys, I know you're pissed I can guarantee that the next chapter will not take a month to post. Keep a lookout for the next chap of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: The Biggest Mistake You Will Ever Make'. Can you guess what it's about? I can! **_

_**Question Of The Day: Who thinks Kagome is exhibiting whorish behavior? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	19. Complicating Things

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the marvelous reviews. I got like ten or twelve more than I had before! That's great. I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter and I didn't want you guys to wait a whole month like last time. Oh, and lemon warning. Hehe. **_

_**The Biggest Mistake You Will Ever Make **_

Kagome felt herself go through the purple slip of time, but she made no motion to ready herself to fall correctly. She landed on her back with a loud THUD.

Shutting her eyes for a moment, Kagome winced. Not because of how hard she had hit the ground, but because of what had just occurred only moments before she was forced down the well. Inuyasha had called her a whore. Whore. Thinking about the word just brought on a deep feeling of pain.

Was she really acting like a whore? In her mind, she just thought she was confused... but, maybe she was? Or was just a negative way of thinking? It was just Sesshoumaru, not multiple guys she didn't know. At least, that's what a whore was in her time.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to reveal her amber and brown orbs. She could see up to the dark ceiling and hear random boards creaking inside the old well house. Kagome sighed. Another thought just occurred to her. She had to explain to her mother as to why she was suddenly a hanyou. Oh man.

She slowly stood up, and dusted herself off. Smirking at the uselessness of the ladder. Kagome ricocheted out of the well and onto the stairway leading to the exit.

Taking her time and heaving another sigh, Kagome slowly opened the well house door and made her way for the Higurashi Residence.

333333333333333333333333333

"WHAT!?" Was the shout that resonated throughout the Higurashi household as Kagome revealed her story of how she came to be an inu hanyou.

"Father, calm down." Mama said, as she took three more sips of her tea. To Kagome, it was pretty obvious that her mom wasn't as calm about this as she seemed to be. Considering the way she was downing that extremely hot tea like it was soda.

Jii-chan popped up from where he was sitting, and threw down his newspaper he never seems to finish. "What do you mean 'calm down', Megumi?! I've just been told my granddaughter is a demon! How will she make it in society?!"

Souta laughed. "I think it's cool! My sister's a dog demon!" He said, pulling on one of the furry appendages protruding from Kagome's head.

Kagome gently swatted his hand away. "I'll be fine, Jii-chan. I can... wear a hat?" She suggested, suddenly wishing she had thought out how on earth she would go to school.

"Are you sure there's no way to reverse this, Kagome?" Mama asked, pouring her third pot of tea.

Kagome nodded. "Positive. It was either hanyou or death. I chose hanyou. Well, Inuyasha chose for me."

Jii-chan left the room, mumbling something about sweeping the steps.

Mama sighed. "Well, I suppose we can send you to school a hat, but as for your claws and fangs..."

"I'll hide them, I promise!" _Not like I have anything worth smiling for anyway..._ Kagome thought.

Mama heaved another heavy sigh. "Well, if this is what you want, Kagome," Mama smiled. "I guess you can go ahead."

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome said, then stood up and walked upstairs.

333333333333333333333333333

Kagome plopped down on her bed and heaved a depressed sigh. A certain silver-haired, angry hanyou was stuck on her mind. She really didn't know how she would be able to concentrate in school the next day, if she couldn't get her mind off him.

Was she truly a whore, just as Inuyasha said she was? Is that all you had to do to be considered slutty or something in the Sengoku Jiidai? People did stuff like that all the time, especially when they couldn't choose between two people.

Then, there was also Sesshoumaru's feelings to consider. She had slept with him, then told him her feelings for Inuyasha. To top all that off, she had only spent every second with Inuyasha since they found him again.

Kagome rolled over onto her side. Okay, so maybe she was acting whorish? Just a tiny bit? This was getting confusing for her. And she'd have to pick VERY soon or she'd end up loosing the both of them.

Inuyasha would be severely pissed again and probably run off if it wasn't him and Sesshoumaru might just try to kill Inuyasha if he isn't picked.

Perhaps sleeping all day would help her sort things out?

333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat Indian style in Kaede's hut. He was still overly pissed off over what had transpired between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. How could she? When she hadn't even chosen one of them yet? What was she doing, trying them out?!

Sango interrupted his ranting with her voice. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha's right eyebrow twitched. "Gee I dunno, why don't you ask Sesshoumaru over there? He seems to know Kagome one helluva lot better INSIDE and OUT."

That's when everyone else sensed the tension in the room. Miroku looked between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha quizzically. "Um, if I may interject, is there something we all don't know about here?"

Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow. "I think the hanyou just seems to be having some weird problem."

"I AM NOT!" Shouted Inuyasha.

Shippo licked his lollipop. "I think Sesshoumaru's right, you're not acting like yourself, Inuyasha." He said. Rin nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha launched up with his hand already on the hilt of Tetsusiaga. "And if anyone's having a problem its you with trying to keep it in your pants!"

Kaede choked a little on the tea she was drinking. "I-I'm sorry, WHAT?"

Sango blinked. "Uh, If I'm right, did Sesshoumaru sleep with Kagome?"

Miroku smiled. "Oh my. This is indeed, amusing."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes. "And what, my half-breed brother, exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha released a savage growl. "You know damn well what it means, you bastard! Why couldn't you WAIT?!"

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet as well. "I don't wish to waste any more time on this petty, one-sided argument. Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said, as he stormed out of the hut, leaving the bamboo mat door hanging by a small thread.

Sango coughed into her hand. "Um, Sesshoumaru, what exactly happened between you and Kagome?"

Kaede chuckled at the moment because she could've sworn she saw the demon lord turn a tiny bit pink at the question.

"T-this Sesshoumaru does not have to explain anything to you." He said, sitting back down.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and shook their heads.

Meanwhile, a certain hanyou was practically destroying the forest that bore his name.

"Damn you, Kagome!" He shouted, as he destroyed yet another tree with his claws. _Why! Why did she have to go and do that?! Why couldn't she have waited?! _

Inuyasha thought, as he sank to the ground, right in front of the Goshinboku. His pained amber eyes briefly surveyed the damage he had made to the forest. About five or six trees had been cut down with claw marks on the trunk.

Strange how Goshinboku was a tree he wasn't willing to cut down. Maybe it was because this is how everything started with a certain hanyou/miko.

Inuyasha sighed as he laid his head against the tree. _Kagome..._

_Kagome... I want to see you..._

_333333333333333_

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Were the three cries heard of Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri as Kagome stepped foot on the campus of her school.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you." Kagome said, as she smiled a tight-lipped smile so that she didn't show her fangs.

Yuka smiled. "Kagome, how are you feeling, what with you're gout and everything?"

Ayumi gasped. "You had gout? I have a second cousin that had gout! He had to get surgery on his foot!"

"I'm fine, really." Kagome replied.

"What's with the baseball cap? I know green matches the school uniform and everything, but still." Eri said.

Kagome shifted a little so her tail would feel better inside he skirt. Somehow she managed to stuff the whole thing in side there.

"Um, well, I had a REALLY bad case of lice while I was out, so they had to cut off some of my hair." She said. _Whew._

"You poor thing! I would die if my hair was cut off!" Ayumi screeched.

BING-BONG-BING-BONG-BING-BONG-BING-BONG

Another stroke of luck came Kagome's way as she heard the bell ring, but also cringed because of her very sensitive ears. Luckily, no one bothered to point out that there were no ears on the side of her head since her hair covered it.

"Sorry guys, gotta go!" Kagome shouted, as she ran, with her new hanyou speed, to the main building.

333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sighed in relief as school let out for the day. All day she had been poked and prodded and had to come up with numerous excuses. When the question about her strange new eye-color came up, she just told everyone that she had been temporarily blind during the time she was out and these were 'special' contacts.

Trying to speed-walk her way back to the shrine Kagome barely noticed where she was walking and bumped into someone. "Oh! Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going and-

"It's fine, Higurashi-san. I'm just glad to see you're in school again." Hojo said, as he smiled down at Kagome.

"Uh, Hojo, good to see you. Um, you mind if I go now?" Kagome said, already starting to leave, without waiting for an answer.

"Wait, Kagome! I was wondering did you want to get a bite to eat at WacDonalds?"

Kagome mentally sighed. She really didn't feel like putting up with the ever-dense Hojo. But on the other hand, she had stood him up all those other times. He sounded extremely desperate.

She forced another tight-lipped smile. "Sure. Just for a little while."

Hojo smiled at her showing all his teeth. "Great! Let's get going."

333333333333333333333333333

"... So then I told him he had to pass the ball or not be on the team at all." Hojo said, as he ranted about the basketball team.

Kagome nodded dumbly as she took a sip of her strawberry shake. For the most part of that whole story she had tuned him out.

Hojo didn't seem to notice her lack of interest, though. "Hey, wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well, I was giving my acceptance speech for the junior MVP award I had gotten, and then Yahiko from Class A, just farted and the whole auditorium heard it."

Kagome chuckled at first, then again, then she burst into full-blown laughter.

Hojo was laughing with her at first, but then he noticed something protruding from her mouth. His laughing ceased.

"K-Kagome, is that a fang?" He asked, pointing to the sharp tooth hanging out over her lip.

Kagome gasped and then slapped a hand over her mouth. Grabbing her backpack, she rushed out of WacDonalds, ignoring Hojo's yelling her name.

Instead of running the whole way back to Higurashi Shrine, Kagome ran and jumped on-top of a building. From there, she started to jump the whole way home.

_Damn, I should've known this would happen! Why oh why had I insisted on going to school?! _Kagome thought, as she finally made it to the shrine.

Opening the door and throwing her hat off her head, Kagome threw her backpack on the ground as well. Surprisingly enough, no one was home. That's when she saw a note on the table.

_Kagome, _

_Souta is on a field trip and wont be back until later on tonight, I'm going to Kyoto for a couple of days and Jii-chan is coming with me. One of your great-aunts came down with a terrible sickness. _

_With love, _

_Mama _

Kagome sighed as she put the note down and slowly trudged upstairs. But when she got up there, something was strange. Her bedroom door was closed, and she had left it open when she left for school that morning.

Slowly she wrapped her hand around the doorknob, and pushed.

Kagome suddenly gasped when the door was only halfway open.

Sitting against her wall, legs crossed, was an ill-tempered hanyou with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha..." She said, as she stepped into the room. He cracked open one eye and slowly stood up, fully alert.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you not want me here?"

"Well, I did want you here, it's just a bit of a shock, is all."

Inuyasha slowly moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around her slender waist.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what I called you the other day."

Kagome shook her head. "No! You had every right to, really! I did betray you in a way by doing what I did!"

"No, you didn't. I was just angry and somewhat jealous."

"But I-

Kagome's sentence was cut off when Inuyasha crushed her lips with his. Tongues battled tongues and Kagome's arm was wrapped around Inuyasha's neck.

Before she knew it, Inuyasha had slipped her uniform shirt over her head and she had taken off his outer haori. And she was currently working on his hakama.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kagome asked, panting with lust.

Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome's hand and used her claw to cut the knot on his hakama.

He smirked and pulled her skirt down as he gently pushed her onto her bed. Inuyasha jumped on top of her soon after. He slowly leaned down nipped her on the side of her neck , while he rubbed his knee in her warm, not too mention moist, center.

"Oh God," Kagome moaned, as she arched her back. Inuyasha bit down on the area of her neck that he nipped a few seconds ago, Kagome winced but a shudder of want went through her as he licked the blood.

"Inuyasha... don't make me wait anymore."

Inuyasha gave her what she asked for and suddenly his hard member had gone from being warm against her thigh to being rammed inside her.

The first thrust was an earthquake of pleasure for her. "Oh!" She managed to squeak out as she was practically thrown against the headboard with his hard and pleasurable thrusts.

Inuyasha rammed into her at an incredible speed and then exploded inside of her with a load groan.

Kagome climbed from under him and pushed her way on top of him. She slowly slid down his stomach and slipped his hard member inside her mouth.

Inuyasha gasped at the sensation he felt. He groaned softly and his eyes practically went to the back of his head.

"Kagome..." He groaned ,as he felt his impending release building up. But before he had a chance to, She took her lips off and jumped on top of it.

From there, she started to ride him until they found a steady rhythm. They both moaned at the same time:

"Inuyasha/Kagome."

That's when they both exploded with a loud scream, and yell. Exhausted and sweaty, Kagome fell off of him and wrapped herself up in her blanket.

_Was this really what I wanted? _

_**Done! Finally. So, who liked this chapter?Anyways, I start school next Wednesday and I'm oober excited! It seems like I updated better while I was in school. So prepare for the shocking next chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' Entitled: 'Signs'. **_

_**Question Of The Day: Who thought that lemon was HOT? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	20. Signs

_**If there are two words I have to say to my readers and reviewers, they are: I'm sorry. I have been busy what with school starting and all the homework I get and I know you guys probably get the same excuse from most teen writers on this site but I wanna let you guys know that the time I've spent not updating is not time spent goofing off. I hope you all can put this behind us and that most of you stay valuable and loyal readers. **_

_**Thank you, and here's your new chapter: **_

_**Signs **_

Kagome sat on the roof of her house, doggy-style. She had been there for the past few hours and her mind just couldn't stop racing with numerous thoughts.

She had done it. With both of them. Now, could she truly be considered a whore? Why couldn't she control herself? Her lustful actions always thought for her whenever she was alone with one of the two brothers. With just one inhale of their manly scents, and she'd be done.

Inuyasha had gone back to the feudal era an hour ago. But she could not get his forest scent off of her for anything.

Kagome sighed. "What have I gotten myself into..." She whispered. Laying back on the roof with arms folded behind her head, Kagome watched the clouds go by. _No choice now, I've gotta pick. No more stalling. No more testing. _

The hanyou then jumped off the roof of the house, and ran into the well house.

Not bothering to even open the door all the way, she practically threw herself at the well.

"Here goes. Time for a life time of explanations." Kagome said to herself, as she hopped down the well and into the time-skip of the Sengoku Jiidai.

33333333333333333333333333333

Sesshoumaru sat in Kaede's hut with one hand resting on his knee the other on the floor. He had been pondering things for the past hour or so. His sorry excuse of a brother had a strange tangy scent to him since he had returned from his little 'run'. The scent reminded him of a certain female hanyou and the thought of what could've transpired between the two made his blood boil.

_Has the half-breed bedded with my claim?_ Sesshoumaru thought, as he tossed his younger brother a piercing glare.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed, interrupting the demon lord's train of thought. He inwardly sighed, and turned his head slowly to see what his young ward needed.

" Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know where Kagome-chan went? She's been gone for a few days now, and I wanted her to play with me!"

_Oh how I wish the same thing... _ Sesshoumaru thought, as he simply shrugged. "Perhaps she went to that strange home-land of hers." He said, turning his golden eyes back on his brother,who seemed very relaxed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched atop his head, and his lips curled as he released a small growl. Opening one eye to peer at the elder of the two, Inuyasha started to tap the floor-boards with his nails.

"You got a problem?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and everything that previously seemed graceful about him flew out the window. In a gruff voice, unlike his own he replied.

"Why do you smell the way you do, half-breed?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in irritation, and he opened both eyes wide as he sat up. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rin looked between the two brothers and could sense the tension thick in the air. "Um, what's going on?"

Rising to his feet, Sesshoumaru lazily lifted one hand, signaling for Rin to leave the hut.

As Rin obediently did so, Inuyasha rose to his feet as well. "I don't know what you're problem is all of sudden, but you oughta be pretty damn happy with yourself."

Sesshoumaru started to advance slowly towards his younger brother and threw down the Tokijin as he did so.

" I do not understand what you mean."

Inuyasha growled. "You know damn well what I mean! You think I don't know about you and Kagome! Are you stupid! Do you think a half-demon's nose doesn't work as good as yours or something?"

"Silence, fool! I could say the same for you. Why is my claimed's scent all over you?"

"YOUR CLAIMED? Since when is she your claim? Just about 8 months ago, you tried to kill her on numerous occasions. You're just using her until you're bored with her body! Admit it!"

Sesshoumaru zipped across the room, pretty much bitch-slapping Inuyasha as he did so. The magenta stripes on the side of his face started to thicken as his fangs enlarged.

"You know nothing of my desires with her!"

Inuyasha coughed as he wiped blood from his lip, and rose to his feet. "Oh yeah? I think someone that's half-human could understand the human heart better!" Inuyasha said, as he charged toward Sesshoumaru with his claws at the ready.

Sesshoumaru dodged Inuyasha's attack with ease as he thrust an elbow into his throat.

"Ah!" Was Inuyasha's choked cry as he hacked up blood. "You bastard!" He screamed, as he jump and smashed his foot into his brother's beautiful face.

Sesshoumaru's lips curled in a silent snarl.

"Half-demon! You taint her with your filthy blood!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, as he rushed towards the hanyou.

"Poison claw!"

Inuyasha just barely stopped himself from gasping, he didn't have hardly enough time or room to dodge the attack. Here goes another open stomach wound for a week.

"SERIYOKU BAKUHASTU!!" Was the cry heard, as a blue ray of spiritual energy came hurtling through the door flap of the hut. Both brother's were thrown to the back wall of the hut and hit it with a loud thud.

Kagome walked inside the hut with a scowl set on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

Both men were silent as the object of their affections temper flared. "I'm gone for hardly even two days, and you two are at each other's throats! Dammit!"

Inuyasha was the first to try to calm down the miko/hanyou. "Kagome, what happened was that bastard named Sesshoumaru had started it all by-

"Foolishness. The half-breed would not simply answer my question about his scent."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow and took a whiff of the air. Then it came to her. _Shit. He smells like me mixed with sweat and must. _Kagome swallowed a dry lump in her throat and put on a fake smile. "Well, let's not let any of this bother us. Let's go you two, Miroku said he heard something about a jewel shard that involved Kagura."

Sesshoumaru could've cried over how things were so inconvenient for him right now. He now had Kagura to worry about, whom he had showed somewhat of a romantic interest in.

Inuyasha shrugged, then cast an evil glare at Sesshoumaru. "All right, fine. Let's go check it out."

Kagome smiled and nodded, wagging her long tail to add to on the fake happy act.

Miroku and the others watched in amusement as Kagome practically skipped out of the hut, with the sour-faced brothers in tow.

Sango smiled as she turned to Kagome. "So, did you have any fun back in your time?"

Kagome's face turned scarlet. _Fun... sure.._ She thought, as she struggled to find a good answer.

Inuyasha gave a cocky snort, as Shippo started to question about Kagome's new face shade.

"Um, sure. If you think taking tests is fun." She said, as she started to lead the group out of the village.

33333333333333333333333333333

Hours later, the group made camp outside of a rundown temple. Rin and Shippo went to go get water for everyone to boil ramen, Sango, waxed the hiraikotsu. Kirarra cleaned herself, Kagome read a book, Inuyasha relaxed in a tree and Sesshoumaru sat in his lazy position, directly next to Kagome.

Inuyasha peered down at the forms of Sesshoumaru and Kagome from where he sat in the tree. _What does she see in him? He's cold, heartless, cruel and used to kill humans. Just look at him, trying to steal what's been mine for the past two_ ½ _years. Hope he burns in hell. Him and the damn boa of his. What the hell is that thing? How come I don't have one? Kagome doesn't even have one. WHY DOES HE HAVE A BOA?? _

"You alright up there, Inuyasha? You're growling awful loud." Shippo said unexpectedly, as he set down the water he had just returned from getting out the river.

Inuyasha jumped a little from the sudden noise. "Shut up, runt. Don't you have some playing to do?"

"Stupid Inuyasha! I was trying to see if you were alright, but forget it!" Shippo squeaked, as he went to catch up to Rin.

Inuyasha sighed, as he closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would make him feel better.

Down below, Sesshoumaru didn't care as he plopped his head down on Kagome's lap as she read. The demon lord rarely ever slept, but if he could rest like this most nights he'd prefer to do it more often. This was the first time he had been close to Kagome since he had struck her.

Her claws played with the silver tresses resting in his head, and he could feel the vibration as a chuckle passed through her body. "Sesshoumaru... one of the coldest people is nothing but a big puppy dog."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "As long as I get to be a frightening one."

Kagome giggled as she played with his hair and listened to Sango giggle at the two's actions.

Sesshoumaru sighed with contentment. But, that was soon ruined as a familiar scent drifted to his nose.

_Kagura..._

He knew that he shouldn't. That the average smart person wouldn't. But, for some reason, he felt compelled to go to her.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked, noticing he wasn't relaxed anymore.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply as he sat up, and rose to his feet. He slowly headed off towards the heart of the forest they were in.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Sesshoumaru?"

Miroku chuckled, as he saw Kagome's confused expression. "Maybe the ice lord has to tinkle."

This comment caused Sango, Kagome, and Shippo to burst into laughter.

"Sesshoumaru...taking...a...tinkle...HAHAHA!" Shippo said, in between laughs.

33333333333333333333333333333

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru speed-walked through the forest and closer to the scent of Kagura. She would be around here somewhere, undoubtedly looking for Inuyasha's group.

Before he could even reach heart of the scent, a strong gust of wind fell around him, and the wind sorceress Kagura appeared with it.

She smirked, and closed her fan. "Ah, Sesshoumaru. Long time no see."

"I could say the same." He replied.

"I'm assuming you're here because you heard about me having the last few jewel shards."

"They are. I'm here for the miko's protection."

Kagura moved closer. "Are you? Last time I checked Inuyasha turned that miko into a hanyou. I'd say she can protect herself fairly well."

Sesshoumaru moved closer as well. "Don't question my reasons, Kagura. What do you want? Are you going to give Inuyasha's group your shards?"

Kagura chuckles as she saunters closer to the demon lord until she's face to face with him. "Look at me, Sesshoumaru. There's something that you're avoiding. You already know where my emotions stand and you know that Naraku no longer controls my heart. What are you waiting for?"

An image of Kagome smiling at him passed through Sesshoumaru's mind. It was when she was still human. "Nothing. Nothing at all. What do you want from me?"

"I believe it was you that came searching for me. Do you have 'something' for me?" Kagura asked him, as she laid her pale hand on his chest and he stared into her blood red tempting eyes.

"I do not know."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha could sense Kagome's increasing worry. Half an hour had passed since his bastard of a brother left camp. Inuyasha thought he caught a faint scent of Naraku at first, but then he just shook it off as imagining it. Naraku was dead. End of story.

He glanced down, and saw Kagome biting her claws. She'd wanna go look for him soon, knowing her. Good grief, she was one confusing person.

"I'm gonna go look for him." Inuyasha heard Kagome say as she stood up. Miroku nodded as he drifted back to sleep alongside Sango. Inuyasha hopped down from the tree he was sitting in and landed in front of Kagome.

"I'm going with you. I don't trust you out there by yourself." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, I'll be fine. I can handle any small demon that tries to attack me."

"It's not the demons I'm worried about." Inuyasha said, as he started to walk deeper into the forest with her.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Inuyasha had wandered around until they both picked up Sesshoumaru's scent. Rushing to the area where they smelled it, they finally made it.

Kagome gasped. _Kagura? What's she doing talking to Sesshoumaru?_ She asked herself, as her and Inuyasha watched the two.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagura's hand that was once resting on his chest and wrapped his much bigger hand around it. "Were you hoping I would bring you something?"

"Bringing yourself was enough. Hesitant I see." Kagura heaved a sigh. "Guess you would prefer for me to go first."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Go first in what?"

"Oh nothing. Just- this." Kagura said, as her lips ignited with he demon lord's in a world destroying kiss.

Kagome's eyes widened and she swallowed a choked sob. "No.." She whispered, before she jumped off into the trees.

Inuyasha, somewhat shocked himself, raced after her.

33333333333333333333333333333

Kagome made it to a river finally, and decided to wash her face. As she turned around she heard footsteps. "Please, don't say 'I told you so' Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wasn't going to. But, will you still be with him, after what he did just now?"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from letting the tears fall. "I don't know!"

Inuyasha sighed. "No need to yell. I was just wondering. For him to go and do all the things he did then turn around and kiss another woman. And the woman is Kagura no less-

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed, as the tears poured down her face. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? DIDN'T YOU DO THE EXACT SAME THING?!"

_Her mood changed so quickly from depressed to angry. What happened? _

Inuyasha slowly walked towards her. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I was just asking-"

But Inuyasha did not finish because of the loud howl Kagome let out.

"OUUUUWWWWWLLL!" She screamed, as she started to sob. Then Kagome felt a strange rumbling in her stomach. As she heaved and coughed. Her vision blurred as her stomach took one large jump. _ What the hell is going on with my body... _ She thought, as she puked up the contents of all she had ate that day. And maybe the day before.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing to her side as she started to crumple to her knees. The moon shown brightly on her pale face as he pressed her against his chest.

"Inuyasha, please, don't leave me, don't turn into him. Stay, please!" Kagome wailed, through sobs.

Inuyasha rubbed the small of her back as he held her. "I wont leave you. I'm not him."

Inuyasha inhaled the frail girl's scent and it was something about it that seemed sweet, and strong. He had smelled it on many village women...

Inuyasha gasped as he hugged her to him. It all made sense. The quick mood swings, vomiting, and depression. (well at least I would be depressed if I was like her.)

Inuyasha whispered more to himself than her, "K-Kagome, are you with pup?"

_**WHOA! Major cliffy, huh? So we'll find out soon enough who is the father of this bastard child and who she'll choose. Sorry again. I will try my absolute hardest to update soon. Thanks to all of you who didn't complain about the long wait. And this put me through somewhat of a writer's block as well. A two-month writer's block. Hehe. Please review though I know I don't deserve them and keep a lookout for the next emotional chapter of 'What Was Once ****Yours' Entitled: 'My Creation, My Child, My Mate' **_

_**Question of The Day: Who's the cuter pairing? Sessh/Kag or Sessh, Kagura?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	21. My Creation, My Child, My Mate

_**Hey guys. I'm back, and I'm excited to write this. And besides my lack of updating, one thing has really changed during my absence. OBAMA!!! That's all I'll say on that subject. Please don't start to think I'm bring political subjects into my fanfiction. Sorry again, like I said last chapter, I'm busy. I was hoping to get this fic done before 2009 rolls around but it's coming real soon, it already snowed here in Michigan. Here's the new chapter. **_

_**My Creation, My Child, My Mate **_

What could he do? Here he was, with a wind sorceress, that loved him for almost two years, until she finally had the ability to be with him. But, he never thought this would happen. He never thought that a certain miko/hanyou would come into the picture.

He never thought that he'd betray her.

Not like this.

Not like now.

Kagura slowly pulled away to stare into the stunned eyes of the demon lord. Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Well?"

Silence.

"Sesshoumaru, I thought you would have more to say." Kagura said, as she slowly took a step back with a bored expression.

"So did I."

"It was that good?" She asked, excitedly.

"No."

Kagura frowned. "I think I know what this is about. You love that miko. Inuyasha's wench."

Sesshoumaru sent an evil glare towards Kagura. "Don't call her that."

Kagura sighed. "I was right, you do. Dammit, Sesshoumaru! Why would you lead me on? Why would you not stop me?"

Sesshoumaru's face now had an unreadable expression. "What was I supposed to do?"

The two stared at one another in silence as a soft breeze flew between them, as if to calm down the flaming anger both felt. Both at themselves.

"Kagura, that miko, she's capable of many things. She's fiery, she's not afraid to tell someone she's angry. She can love and hate all at once, she won't turn anyone away. She can melt the ice around a heart." Sesshoumaru said, taking one step closer to Kagura.

"I do not understand."

"Perhaps you never will."

Kagura chuckled bitterly. "Perhaps." She said, as she snatched a feather out of her hair and watched it enlarge.

Within seconds, she was gone.

Sesshoumaru stood alone in silence, before he noticed an object sticking out.

Leaning down slightly, he now held a jewel shard in his palm. With his new found treasure, Sesshoumaru pivoted on his heel and headed back in the direction he smelled Kagome's scent.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome's eyes had officially made it outside of her head. She couldn't talk, utter a sound, or even breathe. _Why? I'm only sixteen! With pup! What's worse, is I don't even know who the father is! My life is one big episode of Jerry Springer! _

Inuyasha watched Kagome's reaction. She barely even moved. "Kagome, are you alri-

"Who's is it?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?"

"The baby! Who's baby is it?"

This was something Inuyasha had not thought about. Kagome had been with both brothers and who knew who would suddenly be a parent. Kagome's sharp and demanding voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Answer me!"

"You really wanna know?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome sat in a more regular position.

"Of course, I need to know."

Inuyasha started to inhale Kagome's scent more. Taking deep careful breaths, to analyze which brother she smelled more like.

Kagome waited for his response with his ears perked, and at full attention.

"Damn." Inuyasha whispered.

"Please say it aint so." Kagome pleaded. Her and her shoulders seemed to slump.

Inuyasha watched the poor girl's eyes tremble as she seemed to slump even lower, awaiting his answer. The answer she undoubtedly already knew.

"Kagome?"

It was like a fuse was lit off. Like random fireworks before New Year's.

"Dammit!" She shouted, before she broke into a montage of sobs, screams, and howls.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he slowly leaned over and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome didn't struggle from him,but she didn't stop moving either. She scratched, and shrieked but she never wanted to escape. And he didn't want to let go.

Inuyasha slowly reached one clawed hand under Kagome's chin and directed her face towards his.

Her eyes were tightly shut, and the tears continued to stream down her porcelain cheeks as if they were wide open and alert.

Inuyasha spoke in a soft calming voice aside form his usual harsh and brash one.

"Kagome look at me."

"I don't know if I can."

"Meaning?"

"I don't know if you want me to. I don't know if you want me around."

Inuyasha chuckled. Low and deep. "Shut up. Open your eyes for me."

Kagome nodded as she slowly raised her eyelids to reveal her amber and brown eyes. "Inuyasha. Please don't hate me for this. I was stupid, I never thought things would get this far and-

"I said shut up." Inuyasha said, the brashness returning to his voice. Kagome instantly obeyed.

"It's okay," He started, "I still love you. Even if you are carrying that bastard's pup, I'll raise it as if it were my own."

Kagome inhaled slowly. "Inuyasha, you don't have to do this."

"But, I want to."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, as he cupped her face in his large, but careful hands and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"I think I should go." Inuyasha said, but instantly regretted when he saw Kagome's face drop completely.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I can smell him getting closer. I think you two need to talk alone. Don't worry, I'll be back for you if you don't come back on your own." Inuyasha rose from his kneeling position and continued to stare down at Kagome's tear-stained cheeks.

"Tell me if that bastard brother of mine gives you trouble." He said, as he turned around. From there, he proceeded to run off into the trees.

Kagome sat there. And she waited. While she waited, she thought. Now that she had a child on the way, she had to change a lot of things. She had to figure out which time period she would live in, and how she tell her mother she would be having a baby. Nonetheless, a baby that could be hanyou.

Then she felt him.

She could sense his aura getting closer, and she could smell his scent of a dog, a clean dog though.

She tried to stand up. She truly tried her hardest. But, her legs were too weak, and her body was already fragile.

Then he appeared.

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to take a step towards the woman whom he thought would be his mate.

"Kagome..."

"What." She grunted. Simply as a statement.

"Kagome, will you please stand up to speak to me, I-

"Why should I?! You're no royalty to me! You're no love of mine! Give me one damn reason!" Kagome said, as she slowly started to rise to her feet anyway.

Sesshoumaru, for the first time in what had to be centuries, was baffled. "Huh?" He uttered dumbly.

"Sesshoumaru, why are you acting like I can't smell? Like I don't have miko abilities?"

The wind shifted and a strong breeze was blown past both demons, blowing the demon lord's hair forward.

Now it all made sense.

Kagome studied his reaction, as she watched him come to the realization that she knew what happened. That she had seen what happened in the forest clearing.

Kagome released a low, bitter chuckle from her chest as she started to move closer to the cold demon lord. "You get it now, don't you? Bastard." She said, as Sesshoumaru extended an arm out to reach her.

Sesshoumaru's mind was in tatters. Kagome had seen him. She had seen him and Kagura. But, it wasn't exactly what she thought it to be. He didn't purposely betray this woman. He couldn't think of a reason why he would.

What was even worse, was that there was no way to fix this situation, there'd be no making it better. No kissing the pain away. He had hurt her. And now he was going to pay the ultimate price.

"Kagome, I- it's not what you think it was-"

"Oh? Then what the hell was it? You were trying to choke her to death with your tongue! Sesshoumaru, why?"

Sesshoumaru stood in stunned silence.

"Why, dammit! I thought you loved me, you told me you loved me! Why would you do this? Why would you murder my heart?"

Kagome could feel another round of tears coming, but she didn't care. She would get rid of this pain, any way she had to.

"I hate you! I hate everything about you! I hate your face, I hate your clothes, I hate your smell, and most of all, I hate your heart!"

Sesshoumaru decided it was finally time to speak. If only a little. "Kagome! Just shut up for a minute! I never meant to do this to you, I never wanted to hurt you!"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed, a haughty laugh. "Shut up? That's what you have to say to me? Really? Shut up? After you ripped out my fucking heart, this is the second time this has happened to me by the way, all you have to say is shut up!" She screamed.

Sesshoumaru had to put a quick end to her rampage, if he was right, she would something drastic from the demon and miko blood in her pumping faster than one's mind and body can take.

"Kagome! Listen! She came to me-

"Bullshit! You went to go find her!"

"Kagome, if you just cease your screaming for a moment I can explain to you that I didn't intend for this to happen!"

"Of course you didn't! Not now at least, you waited till you could find her again! I'm not stupid!"

"You're acting like it!"

Kagome's eyes were starting to become glazed, and they then became deep blood red. Blue stripes formed on the side of her face, her fangs and claws lengthened.

Then her head drooped. Her long bangs covered her eyes. Her body pulsed. Once, twice, three times.

Sesshoumaru watched on in amazement, fear, and wonderment. Could she really be changing? Did she need a seal as well? Just like Inuyasha?

Then she spoke once more. Her voice came out raspy and deeper than how it would usually have been.

"_Damn you."_

Were the last words spoken before she launched.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. Should he fight back against the woman he loved more than his own life, or should he run? He vaguely considered this as she ran at him, full speed.

Kagome was definitely not in her right sense of mind. She could not think, but her senses were amplified to 20x what it would be as half-demon. Though she could not think, she could feel.

Angry.

Bitter.

Depressed.

Hurt.

Broken.

But the function that could get through her mind, was that this man had hurt her. She needed to destroy him and all pertaining to him.

She released a vicious growl as she swung her claws at him right to left, left to right. Only occasionally drawing blood.

Sesshoumaru steadily dodged whatever attacks he could and tried to think of a way that could make her return to her hanyou state without hurting her.

"Die!" She yelled, as her tail (now much longer than before) had somehow made it around his throat.

"Dammit!" Sesshoumaru practically wheezed out as he sent a forceful kick to her stomach (poor kid) sending her back into a tree.

Kagome's whole body had a jolt of pain as his foot made contact with her stomach. Normally, this wouldn't have hurt quite as much, but right now she was in a world of pain.

BAM!

She slowly slid down from the tree as her claws and fangs shortened, and her eyes went to the amber and brown color that they normally were.

Her body heaved. And she retched. Vomit was on the ground before her, and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

_What's going on? This is something much more than a temper tantrum. Something is seriously wrong with her. _He thought, as he started to take slow steps toward her.

Kagome coughed something quite similar to blood and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sesshoumaru........ why?" She whispered, as she coughed blood into her palm.

"Kagome, oh Kagome, I'm........ so sorry." He said as he extended a clawed hand to wipe the blood from her lower lip.

Kagome sucked in breath through her teeth. Then, she rose to her feet as she crouched down on all fours, then took off running.

Sesshoumaru watched his claimed run off into the forest. He decided it would be best not to follow her. Give her some time to recover, and maybe she'd wanna talk. Yeah, maybe.

Little did he know, Kagome wanted to do anything but talk.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat back in the tree he was in, the others looked a bit alarmed when he came back without Kagome, but he kindly explained to him that Kagome was with Sesshoumaru.

You don't believe that do you?

He came to the fire and when everyone asked where Kagome was, he said quote 'She's with the full-blooded bastard! Shut it!' end quote.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said, interrupting his thoughts.

He grunted, "What?" in response.

Sango frowned. "Kagome's been gone for quite a while, what do you think her and Sesshoumaru are doing?"

Miroku coughed.

Shippo threw a piece of firewood at him.

Inuyasha growled. "How the hell should I know?"

Then, they saw the large form of Sesshoumaru emerge from the forest. Inuyasha immediately jumped down from the tree and bombarded the demon lord with questions and accusations. Mostly accusations.

"And, finally, WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I do not know."

Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusiaga and struck down a tree.

Everyone except the two brothers sweatdropped.

"Well, there's more firewood." Shippo said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW???"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I mean, I simply don't know."

"I need to go find her, I can smell small specks of her blood on you...." Inuyasha snarled, as he launched off into the forest.

Miroku and Sango blinked. "Did you attack Kagome?" They both asked, as they reached for their weapons.

Rin finally piped up. "Sesshoumaru-sama would never hurt Kagome-chan!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Why would I do something like that, you baka ningen?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome broke down trees, and destroyed every form of life or vegetation in her way, as she ran through the forest.

_I have to get rid of it. I can't have part of him inside of me. It must go away.... I have to get rid of it! _

She chanted this in her head, as she raced as far as her legs wanted to take her. Kagome finally skidded to a stop.

At the edge of a cliff.

Kagome crouched down and hugged herself. "Dammit, it has to go. It's gotta go. This is no baby. It's something of his, something meant to hurt me......."

"I can't have any reminders of him, no part that even links my _name_ to him."

Then that last idiotic thought occurred before it happened.

_But if that's so, wouldn't I need to get rid of me as well? I practically belonged to him. That's what I'll do. I'll get rid of his unborn child and myself. I'll save my child the trouble of having to be related to such a monster. Such a bastardly monster..._

Tears fell freely down Kagome's face, as she kicked off her socks and shoes, and rose to her feet, barefoot.

_No more ties,_

_No more links, _

_No more bonds, _

_a part of him no-more. _

_Now, this part is truly gone...._

Kagome thought to herself as she stepped to the edge of the cliff that would undoubtedly be a 100 foot fall, but she didn't care.

She slipped one foot off the edge.

Then the rest of her body went with it.

"Kagome!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he saw the rest of Kagome's hair fly off the cliff with her, as now she was slowly falling down.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted. He pumped his legs as fast as they could go and took a head dive off the cliff as well.

"Kagome!" He screamed once again. What the hell was she doing? She was with pup, and she was risking it all by still being a new hanyou, and not having any idea how to save herself in this situation.

She was falling quickly. Quicker than he would've expected. Every time he bounced himself off a cliff wall, he was closer to grabbing her but not close enough.

But then he noticed they were getting closer to the ground.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes launched open as she looked up to see Inuyasha coming after her. Did he come to witness the ties between her and Sesshoumaru being severed, she stupidly wondered to herself.

"KAGOME! KICK OFF! KICK OFF!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome blinked. Kick off? Were they playing football now? Or did he mean the kickoff of the ties being broken.

"DAMMIT, BITCH! KAGOME! KICK OFF A FUCKING WALL!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome tried to comprehend what he said, she really did, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHOWWWWW!" Was the ear-splitting scream heard as Kagome hit a rock, bounced off that one, and then officially landed on the ground. With a large thud.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized she wasn't dead, but then the blood came. Blood from her mouth. Blood from her head wound.

Worst of all,

blood from between the young miko's legs.

_**Yo! I finally finished! Sorry if I pissed anybody off with that ending. Um, I will update this story in early January. Somewhere between the 5th -20th. Right now I have to concentrate on creating my annual Christmas fic. I'm already going into consideration about my next story idea, and I'm thinking the title will be somewhere along the lines of "Internship Of Love" or "My Best Friend's Brother" That 2nd one will be somewhat of another InuSesshKag. But definitely not as much as this one. If you want anymore details on the upcoming stories, you know to PM me. Please, please, please review, even though I haven't been consistent with my chapters, what with calling the story off and on and so forth. This is the longest I have ever worked on a story, and I'm quite proud to say that. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST, I'M GONNA TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE CLIFF INCIDENT, THEN THE REST OF THAT CHAPTER WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. I need to get started on my next piece of work. **_

_**Please review. **_

_**Question Of The Day: Who liked my penname 'Sango's bestfriend445' better than the one I have now? (Jacob'sImprinted369) Twilight fans know what that means. That movie was amazing. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	22. Epilogue:Not Just Yours,A Letter

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to get this done and posted in the amount of time I said I would. So here's the new and final chapter of 'What Was Once Yours' **_

_**Epilogue: Not Just Yours, A Letter From Kagome**_

Inuyasha was in a state of shock. Kagome was bleeding. His Kagome was on the ground, bleeding with blood coming out of every possible place. If it weren't for his pride, he probably would've collapsed into tears.

It was little comfort to him that she was still alive. She seemed as if she were in great pain, as he keeled down, to scoop her into his arms. She writhed in pain, and every time she coughed, about a quart of blood came with it.

"I have to get you to Kaede's." Inuyasha said, as he started to jump his way back up the cliff.

_Dammit, I don't know how long she'll last. And what about the pup? Is it dead? Hell, will she be dead soon? _Inuyasha thought, as he gazed down at the half-conscious but unaware miko. Her eyes were squeezed tight, and every time she breathed her breaths were shaky. As he held her, she didn't feel like how she normally felt when he had held her like this. She felt........ broken. As if her bones had been separated from the joints or something.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sesshoumaru in Kaede's hut with the others. It had been quite a while since Kagome had gone full youkai and run into the forest. For a moment, he considered following her, but he would probably only end up making things worse.

Although, for some reason his gut told him that he would regret never following her, but Sesshoumaru felt it was best to disregard it for right now.

Sesshoumaru watched as the demon slayer Sango stood up and lifted up the straw mat that served as a door to the hut. There was no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind that she was looking for Kagome and his idiot of a brother.

"Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome have been gone for quite a while. What do you think might have happened to them?" Sango asked, as she sat back down next to the monk.

Miroku smirked. "I can think of a few things."

Everyone glared daggers at him.

Shippo and Rin sighed while Sango and Sesshoumaru proceeded to knock the shit out of him.

_Then again, the demon slayer has the right idea. Where is the half-breed and Kagome? It's been practically an hour since they've been gone. _Sesshoumaru thought, as he cracked his knuckles.

Kaede, who had been silent up until now, started to make a pallet on the floor. "Something tells me we shall be needing this."

After hearing that, there was no being calm.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha wasn't too far off from the village, but he was about fifteen minutes away from it. Kagome kept in slipping and out of consciousness and every time she did wake up it would usually be with a scream of pain.

Now, she had officially woken up, because the screaming started again. Inuyasha swallowed as he watched Kagome convulse with pain. He gently landed on a tree branch, and proceeded to land on another one.

"Inu... yasha!" Kagome gasped out, as yet another barrage of pains hit her.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Are.....we almost there?" She said, as she kept her eyes open long enough to look at him.

"Yes, we're not too far off. I can make out the village from here, actually." He replied.

Kagome's eyes widened as she coughed, and saw the blood fly out once she did. Then, the tears came. "Inuyasha -cough- I'm so sorry! I was stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Yeah, you were, but it doesn't make any difference. Once we get you to Kaede's you'll be all better, and healthy again."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's obvious hopefulness. "Inuyasha, I need to tell you something."

Inuyasha was in the forest named after him now and he was only a few feet from the entrance of Kaede's village.

"What is it?"

Kagome's voice now came out in rasps every time she moved her pale lips. "Just in case I don't make it,"

"Shut up! Of course you'll make it!" Inuyasha said, as he swallowed a big lump in his throat as he could feel his eyes start to water.

Kagome tears streamed down her blood-stained face. "I don't wanna get your hopes up, is all."

Inuyasha tried to hold them back, he really did. But now, pride didn't matter. He was practically mourning the loss of a mate already.

Tears streamed down his face from his amber eyes as his Kagome spoke what could be her final words to him.

Kagome's vision was now becoming obscured, and she felt extremely light-headed with every new spasm of pain that hit her. It was getting harder to breath. "I just want you to know...... I've made my choice. You win." Kagome said, as she passed out, coughing up the most amount of blood before she did as well.

"KAGOME!! NO! OPEN YOUR EYES! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES, YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha screamed at the unmoving body as he turned a corner and finally ended up at the entrance to Kaede's hut.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sesshoumaru knew it would happen before anyone else. He could the smell the blood, he could smell Inuyasha's scent and a light stench of death.

In this one moment, everyone tensed.

"KAEDE!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, as he walked in with the unconscious Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Everyone jumped and asked.

"She jumped off a cliff!" Inuyasha said in between sobs. Sesshoumaru's usually emotionless eyes widened ten times their normal size.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed at once.

"She jumped off a cliff, she was trying to kill herself, she knew she wouldn't survive cause' she's a new hanyou! KAEDE, HELP HER PLEASE!!! PLEASE!" Inuyasha screamed once more as he choked on his words with sobs.

Everyone watched in horror as Kagome was laid down on the pallet Kaede had set only minutes before the whole ordeal. Kagome's body twitched from time to time.

Kaede took a deep breath. "Everyone leave except for Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Inuyasha!"

Everyone scrambled to do as told, as Kaede started to give out instructions to Sango.

"I need water, a towel, bandages, and blankets." Kaede said, as she sent Sango off to search around the hut.

"Priestess, will she survive?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Before Kaede even had a chance to answer, Inuyasha let out a howl of rage.

"Sesshoumaru! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO QUESTION THAT? YOU'RE THE REASON SHE JUMPED OFF THE DAMN CLIFF YOU AND YOU'RE DAMNABLE SEED!"

Sesshoumaru prepared to strike Inuyasha until the meaning of the hanyou's words had sunk in. "M-me?"

"Yes, you!"

Kaede shushed them both as she started to see what she could do for the miko. Kagome opened her eyes with an enormous amount of effort, and spotted Kaede immediately.

"Kaede, i-it hurts. Make it stop, Dear God, make it stop!" Kagome screamed, as she gripped the blanket that was thrown over her. Her breaths were now short gasps.

"Help her!" Both brothers said at once.

Then that's when Kaede saw it, the blood from between her legs. _This is why she hurts so. These are the motherly pains. _

Kaede didn't waste time launching into what needed to be done. "Kagome child, I will need ye to spread ye legs."

Kagome nodded as she did as she was told.

What Kaede had suspected was right, she could see a bulge poking out from inside Kagome. _I never would've thought, the child was with child. _

"Priestess, what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he saw Kaede start to give Kagome new instructions.

"This is something different from what we originally thought. I need you two to leave the hut."

"Kaede, no! I have to be near her, I have to.......!"

Kaede shook her head. "It will all be fine child."

Sesshoumaru dragged Inuyasha out the door with him.

Sango quirked a brow. "Kaede, what's going on? Why is Kagome in a birthing position?"

"Why do you think?"

Sango's brown eyes widened. "You mean...?"

Kaede nodded.

"Kagome, I want ye to push, starting now."

Kagome nodded weakly, as she pushed and pushed.

"Hai, keep it going, child! We're almost there!"

Sango prepared a fresh blanket. "How much longer?"

"Not too long." Kaede replied.

"AHHHHGHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she gave one final push.

Kaede and Sango exchanged cautious looks. The newborn had not cried. Kaede reached a hand out and gave the baby a soft slap on the bottom.

"AHH!" Was the baby's cry.

Kagome managed a small smile as she heard her baby's cry. Sango blinked in amazement. "Wow, hanyou babies grow fast."

"May I hold my baby?" Kagome asked, as she hacked up more blood.

"Yes, but we need to rap ye up afterward child."

"There will be no need, Kaede. Thank you." Kagome said, as she held her new daughter. She had Kagome's black hair, Sesshoumaru's amber eyes, his face, but, once she saw it, her smile.

"Hi there, Aiko." Kagome said, as she spoke the baby's new name, deciding, love-child was a good name for her.

Sango smiled sadly as she watched Kagome hold the newborn. "What's her name?"

"Aiko." Kagome said as she handed the child over to Kaede and laid back on the futon. _Shouldn't be too much longer now....._

"Um, Kaede, could you please bring Sesshoumaru in and give us some time to speak privately?"

Kaede nodded. Sango was confused. Sesshoumaru? Why not Inuyasha?

Kagome stared at the ceiling and occasionally glanced at her baby for the next few minutes.

Sesshoumaru entered the hut, and immediately all the smells hit him. The smell of new baby, the old smell of pregnancy, and the still somewhat fresh scent of death. Where was the damn Tenseiga?

Kagome offered a small smile as Sesshoumaru crouched down next to her.

"Sesshoumaru, hold your daughter."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "M-my daughter?I have a daughter?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I named her Aiko. She's your legacy now." She said, a she coughed again.

Sesshoumaru reached out to hold the small infant. And watched in amazement as she moved her small limbs and barely moved her tiny claws. She immediately snuggled into him. She seemed to know that this man was daddy.

"She's beautiful."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Sesshoumaru, we need to -cough- speak. Set her down."

Sesshoumaru did as instructed.

"Sesshoumaru, you already know that you and I can't be anything anymore, right?"

Unwillingly, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I'm sorry. I love you, I do. But, you're not good for me. But, I'm hoping you'll be good for our daughter in the next few years." Kagome said, as she started to take shaky breaths. It was much harder to breath now.

"Kagome, who'd you jump? Why jump off a cliff?"

"I felt I needed to get rid of your presence in me. Which meant getting rid of myself and Aiko."

Sesshoumaru shook his head in sorrow.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry for what I tried to do to our daughter. Please, forgive me."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru said.

"But, I'm so happy that during you're time with me you've been able to learn to love hanyou's. I hope you keep that in mind. All my adventures with you, I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Neither would I."

"That's all." Kagome said, with a smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Kagome's cheek.

"After I'm gone, take good care of her. Take care of my baby. Don't try to save me. I want this Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. In one last embrace.

Sesshoumaru nodded, as he felt something akin to tears about to rise in his cold eyes. "Thank you, for changing me. I love you, Kagome. Aiko will be loved."

"That's all I ask!" Kagome said, as she let go and resumed her spot on the futon.

Sesshoumaru soon exited the hut after a few peaceful moments in silence and told Kaede she could go back in.

Kaede noticed Kagome was slowly deteriorating. Her face was much more pale now and her skin felt clammy at the touch. Yet, Kagome didn't seem to mind at all.

"Kaede, could you please tell Inuyasha to come in?" Kagome asked, as she grabbed a sheet of drawing paper Shippo left on the ground, and a pen from her pocket.

Kaede watched Kagome scribble something down and put the note next to her.

"I'll go get him now."

Inuyasha entered the hut and was immediately depressed by the foul stench of death that still lingered in the room.

Kagome's face was extremely pale. Inuyasha sat down on the floor next to her futon.

Before Kagome even started to speak, Inuyasha had the tears streaming down his face once more.

"Inuyasha, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry. I- I don't have long." Kagome said as she started to loose more breath and felt a complete loss of energy.

"K-Kagome, you're dying today, aren't you?"

Kagome's eyes watered as she nodded. "Yes, I am. I-Inuyasha, I love you so much."

Inuyasha nodded as he took Kagome's hand in his. "I love you too."

"If I had a second chance though, I would definitely made it so you were this baby's father. Though, I'm sure A-Aiko will want her uncle in her life."

"Kagome......."

Kagome reached her arm out and grabbed the note she had written a few minutes earlier. " Make sure you read this right after I'm gone. I want both you and Sesshoumaru to read it."

Inuyasha nodded.

Then, the tears streamed down Kagome's face. "Inuyasha, I'll always love you. I'm so sorry. For everything." She said, through sobs as she took one big painful gulp of air.

Inuyasha didn't want to hear anymore apologies. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome responded as best as she could. Inuyasha slowly lifted her body and into slightly sitting position. Her lips were cold. And tasted of blood. But it didn't matter to Inuyasha. It was the last kiss he could ever get from his raven-haired miko.

Then, Inuyasha felt the exhale. He felt how her breathing stopped and her last exhale rested on his lips. Kagome smiled one last time in the mist of all tears, and slumped forward.

_She's gone. Dead. Oh Kami, she's left me. _Inuyasha thought, as he released a howl of sorrow.

333333333333333333

Outside, everyone heard the howl. It only meant one thing.

Kaede sighed and stuck her head in the hut and then turned back to the others.

"I am sorry,"

"She's gone."

333333333333333333333333333333333333

One hour later, Kagome's body was cremated. Considering, it was the middle of the night, no one would go to a funeral anyway. Then, Inuyasha remembered the note.

Sesshoumaru was on the far side of Kaede's hut, making sure that Aiko slept.

Inuyasha approached him with ease. "Sesshoumaru, I have something Kagome wanted you to see."

At hearing her name, Sesshoumaru immediately gave Inuyasha his attention.

"Uh, she wrote a note for the both of us to read after she was gone."

"Please, read it."

Inuyasha nodded, and started.

"_Dear Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, _

_I love you both dearly, whether or not it be in different ways. Since you're reading this I'm most likely dead. But, don't worry I'm in peace now. I made my choice, finally. I chose Inuyasha to be the only man I love romantically, but Inuyasha don't gloat. Sesshoumaru still has my love as the father of my child, and as one of my best friends. So don't tell each other that she was yours but now she's mine. Or I almost had her but now you got her. That doesn't make me happy. Both of you have a part of me that you own now. _

_She's not mine anymore because, I no longer exist. _

_Aiko, whom was once mine. _

_Is now yours to love for all of eternity................_

_With Great Amounts Of Love, _

_Kagome (Your mate, The mother of your child) _

_I love you, boys._

_**I always feel a little sad after writing stuff like this. But this is he official end to 'What Was Once Yours'. I bet you guys weren't expecting Kagome's death or her philosophy. But, yeah, review and keep a lookout for my next story. The title is 'I Just Had To' be sure to check it out once it hits the site this week. I love you all for your reviews during this project, and greatly appreciate your support. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_

_**Last Question: Should Kagome not have died?**_


End file.
